Personas Solitarias
by karenesmee.cull.pottz
Summary: TRADUCCION. Bella y Carlisle, ambos vampiros se mudan a chicago en 1916, donde conoceran al encantador Edward Cullen
1. Chicago

**Disclaimer****:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. _

_La historia __original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo me__ adjudico la traducción._

_Es mi primera traducción, al igual que prácticamente mi primer fic- aunque no me pertenezca-._

_Solo para recordar, 1916. Carlisle y Bella son vampiros y se mudan a…_

Chicago.

—Chicago, Carlisle? ¿no es esta la ciudad infestada de prostitutas y carne de cerdo? — arrugue la nariz en señal de desagrado, era fácil recoger el hedor de la putrefacta carne de cerdo gracias a mis sentidos intensificados.

—En realidad es un lugar maravilloso, si te quedas del lado derecho de la ciudad —respondió Carlisle, dirigiéndose a la derecha. Me acerque un poco mas rápido para mantener el paso, conteniendo la respiración una vez que el hedor de cerdo fue sustituido por una nueva fragancia.

Humanos.

—Gracias por la advertencia – murmure, tratando de no centrarme en el bombeo de la sangre por sus venas, o sus corazones latiendo de manera constante en el pecho, o…

—Bella, deja de pensar en ella. Ya casi llegamos. — asentí con la cabeza brevemente seguida por Carlisle. Poco a poco se dieron paso las sombras, y pronto había arboles a cada lado de la carretera, las casas eran mas grandes y cada metro era mas verde. Nos detuvimos frente a una casa bastante grande de ladrillo rojo — aquí esta—.

—Es… - dude, intentando pensar en la palabra correcta. Sinceramente, me molesto estar tan cerca de los humanos. Yo había sido transformada hace tan solo cuarenta años, y todavía tenia que luchar contra el frio de la anticipación cuando estaba alrededor de ellos. – es grande —.

Carlisle se rio. — Pensé que podíamos usar el espacio, ya que no salimos mucho — me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar — no es _exactamente_ lo que yo había esperado, pero lo hará —

—¿hay un montón de prostitutas vagando en esta área? Porque eso es un poco, poco incomodo — intente decirlo a la ligera, pero mi irremediable comienzo lo impidió.

—Bella, uno pensaría que eres por lo menos un poco educada con todo lo que has crecido — Carlisle se rio entre dientes, el escenario era que nuestras cosas estaban acomodadas gentilmente en la puerta — vamos, déjame mostrarte el resto de la casa. Y para responder tú pregunta, no.

___

Fuimos a la izquierda, donde había una cocina bastante grande, con su mesa, sillas y horno. Sin embargo, dejando de lado su gran tamaño, parece acogedora. Estudie las paredes pintadas por un momento, hasta que Carlisle me saco de la cocina y subimos las escaleras.

Había tres habitaciones, todas en el segundo piso. El cuarto de baño estaba en medio de ellas, y una pequeña oficina se encontraba al extremo de la sala. Carlisle tomo el dormitorio más cercano al estudio mientras yo, tome el que tenía más ventanas. A pesar de mi apariencia al sol, trato de tomar tanto de aire libre como me sea posible

Explore el resto de la casa por mi misma. Con todo y todo, creo que no fue tan malo. Es un buen barrio (Carlisle me explico que en la casa de al lado vive el dueño de la fabrica, así que el barrio es de clase muy alta), y la casa fue mucho mejor de lo que inicialmente había esperado.

Regresando por las escaleras, al bajar, me encontré con un gran salón con un piano, una biblioteca, una chimenea, dos sofás y una enorme silla, encontré una copia de un nuevo libro _Secret Garden_. Lo saque de la estantería y me senté en la silla, abrí el libro y comience a leer hasta que Carlisle bajo.

—Lamento tener que dejarte Bella pero tengo que ir a trabajar — dijo Carlisle —regresare a casa alrededor de las tres. Vendrá gente mas tarde para dejar el resto de nuestras pertenencias.

—Muy bien — conteste — yo iré a cazar. Con todas esas personas, voy a necesitar para la estancia completa — asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Me cambie rápidamente a una ropa mas adecuada para cazar, recogiéndome el cabello hacia atrás y fuera de mi cara. La caza no era exactamente mi pasatiempo favorito, pero era mejor que matar a los humanos.

Salí por la puerta delantera a la calle, cuando, afortunadamente el cielo estaba densamente cubierto por nubes. Podía oler la leve fragancia insinuante de los humanos, por lo que me dedique a fijar la vista en mis pies, ocultando mi cara.

—¡Strike tres! ¡estas fuera!

Mire hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a un joven arrojar el bate — ¡eso no fue un Strike!

Maravilloso. Iba a tener que pasar junto a los adolescentes que parecían ser extremadamente competitivos

—Si lo fue — el lanzador se burlo, lanzando el guante por abajo en dirección al bateador. El lanzador era pequeño y regordete, con el sombrero torcido y la ropa desaliñada. El bateador, por otra parte, era alto y delgado, con el sombrero bien puesto, que tapaba lo que parecía ser una cabeza llena de cabello color cobre.

—¡no, no lo fue!

—Eddie, yo estaba sentado aquí. Fue un Strike — intervino el receptor. Eddie se volvió hacia el.

—Uno, no me llames 'Eddie'. Ya sabes que no me gusta. Dos, fue una bola.

—Muy bien, el juego ha terminado — el lanzador alzo los brazos. — Ed, no puedes solo jugar y doblar las reglas?

Ed rodo los ojos. — Es Edward. Y no, no cuando las reglas se inclinan a mi favor —

—Oh si lo olvidaba. Edward el señor recatado y educado—, el receptor lanzo una risita. Edward le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y se rio.

Me reí ligeramente de la escena que tenia frente a mi. En general, los humanos me molestaban, y esta escena solo demostró la facilidad con que podían ser influidos.

—Callate Will, — dijo Edward

—Oigan, ¿quieren ir a ver quien se mudo a la nueva casa? — me tense instintivamente, obviamente hablaban de mi casa.

—He oído que es un medico—, dijo el lanzador con confianza. — Carlisle Cullen. Mi padre dijo que es uno de los mejores doctores que el pueblo haya visto! Por no hablar de su hermana…— el lanzador movió sus cejas sugestivamente, luche contra el impulso de irme contra el y arrancarle la garganta.

Idiota.

—Bueno, podríamos presentarnos nosotros mismos para evitar miradas lascivas, —sugirió Edward.

—Edward, deja de ser tan correcto! Seria más fácil si simplemente fisgoneamos un poco—.

—Es de mala educación

Este chico, Edward, me gustaba mas cada minuto.

—Si, pero tal vez podrías conseguírtela!—

Eso fue todo. Sabiendo que no seria capaz de pasar junto a ellos sin estrangular por lo menos a uno, me di la vuelta y me dirigí de regreso a nuestro nuevo _hogar_. La caza tendría que esperar

--------------

Estaba absorta en la copia de _Secret Garden_, cuando oí un suave golpe en la puerta. Deje el libro y suspire teniendo la clara sensación de que uno de los chicos de hacia rato estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Abrí la puerta, no sin antes haber establecido una mirada y posturas neutrales, tratando de parecer aburrida.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Um… hola señorita— Edward sonrió cortésmente y se quito el sombrero. — no quiero ser una molestia, pero he oído que acaba de mudarse y quería darle la bienvenida a la vecindad.

Bien. No me esperaba a este muchacho por aquí. Al menos estaba siendo educado.

—Hola señor. Gracias por su bienvenida — sonreí

—Fue un placer. Por cierto mi nombre es Edward Masen. — estreche mi mano con la que él mantenía extendida, y la beso suavemente.

Fue uno de esos raros momentos en los que casi pude sentir el sonrojo de mis mejillas como cuando era humana. Este chico es realmente encantador. — Bueno, fue agradable conocerlo, Señor Masen. Soy Isabella Cullen.

—Si necesita cualquier ayuda para desempacar o lo que sea, puedo ayudar. Vivo dos cuadras, calle abajo. — señalo a su izquierda y se encogió de hombros. — Siento ser grosero, pero tengo que llegar pronto a casa para la cena. Mi madre insiste mucho con eso.

—Oh. Bueno, no lo entretengo por mas tiempo, ¿cierto? — pregunte

—Esta bien. Aunque puedo garantizar que mi madre me traerá de vuelta, cuando venga a saludarlos a usted y al señor Cullen, — Edward se rio, y un ligero rubor lleno sus mejillas

—¿Que edad tienes? — pregunte sin rodeos, ignorando la sangre de sus mejillas. _El es una persona, tiene una madre que cuida de el…_

Mi rudeza no lo perturbo. —Quince,— ¿quince? Parecía mucho mayor de quince años — siento ser tan grosero pero me tengo que ir —

— No hay problema, Señor Masen. Gracias otra vez.

Sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa torcida que ilumino su rostro. — De nada de nuevo. Adiós Señorita Cullen

Salió por la puerta y corrió calle abajo, dejándome totalmente confundida.

* * *

_Bueno, he ahí el primer capitulo. Trabajo en la traducción del segundo.¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿Qué opinan?_

_Por favor review's_


	2. Cambio

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. _

_La historia __original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo me__ adjudico la traducción._

_Es mi primera traducción, al igual que prácticamente mi primer fic- aunque no me pertenezca-._

_Solo para recordar, 1916. Carlisle y Bella son vampiros y se mudan a Chicago, donde conocen a Edward Cullen._

* * *

Cambio

Dos años habían pasado desde que Carlisle y yo nos mudamos a Chicago. Yo tendía a permanecer en la casa, excepto para conseguir libros y comida, pero me había aislado de todos, salvo de Carlisle. Los humanos son demasiado volátiles para la amistad, y no tenia ganas de perder el tiempo cuando las cosas estaban perfectamente bien así. El cambio jamás me llegaba, así que no era uno de esos grandes eventos sociales. O en tal caso, pequeños.

Me acurruque en un sillón junto al fuego, dejando que el calor se filtrara por mi piel, pensar que alguno de ellos se quedaría era en vano. Mire el reloj de la repisa, marcaba las cuatro A.M.

Carlisle ya estaba tardando demasiado, en su horario normal ya estaría aquí. Por lo general no me preocupaba, pero los últimos días se estaba aislando mucho. La mayor parte de su tiempo estaba dedicado a atender a las victimas de la gripe española, eso claramente le esta llegando. Carlisle tenia tal gusto por su trabajo de ser medico debido a la conexión que puede tener con los humanos, pero siempre ocurre algo de gran magnitud que trae su actitud justo hacia abajo.

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, llegando a lo mas cercano que mi especie tenia para 'dormir'. Mi mente ahora se encontraba en una hermosa playa, las olas golpeando la orilla…; Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando la puerta estallo al abrirse. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y salí disparada de la silla a la puerta. Carlisle estaba tratando de entrar y mantener la estabilidad de un humano que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Espera. ¿Que hacia un _humano_ en sus brazos? Luego de inhalar me di cuenta de que no solo era un humano, sino un humano con una herida abierta. Pero su sangre contaminada olía como si hubiera envejecido.

— Carlisle, ¿que esta pasando? — demande, señalando el cuerpo en sus brazos — ¿lo estas atacando? — sabia que era imposible que Carlisle atacara aun humano, pero era la única situación coherente en esos momentos con la escena que tenia frente a mi.

— Por supuesto que no Bella — Carlisle sonaba cansado — es un paciente mío. O lo era de cualquier forma.

— ¿Que quieres decir con, era? ¿Se esta muriendo?

Los ojos de Carlisle se giraron hacia la figura para luego volver a mí.

— Bueno, no es _exactamente_ la muerte.

Casi pude sentir la caja de cambios hacer clic en mi cabeza, poniendo mi mente en marcha.

— Intentas decirme que lo_ mordiste _— susurre — Carlisle!

— Solo ayúdame a establecerlo y te explicare todo — declaro, se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Yo iba prácticamente pisándole los talones, mientras entrabamos a la habitación no utilizada. Puse las sabanas fuera y Carlisle puso al humano encima, con suavidad — ahí estas, muchacho.

Me asegure de que las mantas seguían fuera de la cama y me gire hacia Carlisle, pero cuando iba a hablar capte el cabello color bronce, y respire hondo.

— ¿Tomaste al chico Masen?

— Bella se madre murió. Apenas vivía y me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible para salvarlo — explico con calma ahora que Edward estaba a salvo.

— Dudo mucho que quería decir _esto_ — gruñí señalando el cuerpo que se retorcía en la cama — ¡el no merece esto!

— Escúchame Bella. No puedo explicarlo, era como si su madre _supiera_ lo que soy. Tuve que hacerlo. He hablado con el y es exactamente como quiero que sea mi hijo, justo como eres tu, serian los hijos perfectos para mi – sonrió con gusto, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, me conmovía que hablara así de mi – y tal vez puede ser un buen compañero para ti – añadió rápidamente

Me quede boquiabierta — ¿perdón? —

— Es una posibilidad. Has mostrado interés — dijo como si tal cosa.

— Yo… tu… Carlisle! ¡Estas haciéndole pasar por esto por la remota posibilidad de que podríamos ser compañeros! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡La única vez que hable con el fue hace dos años, y solo tenia quince! ¡El único interés que mostré fue en su cortesía!

— Bella, pueden adaptarse bien entre si. Si te hace feliz, vale la pena todo esto — declaro Carlisle — se que fue la elección correcta. Confía en mí.

— No voy a ser la razón por la que el tenga que vivir esta vida de infierno — gruñí. Salí rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Carlisle y el cambio de Edward atrás.

* * *

Desgraciadamente, yo sabia por experiencia personal que el cambio duraría tres días. Ya llevaba un día de caza, pero tenia miedo de hacerle frente a Carlisle de nuevo. Hacia ya un tiempo en que no actuaba como los dieciocho años que tenia (físicamente), pero aun estaba avergonzada.

Caminaba por la calle oscura, mi corazón muerto duele mientras camino por la ahora vacía mansión Masen. Había sido una maravillosa familia, la madre siempre era agradable y el padre siempre estaba de buen humor. Carlisle me había dicho que el señor Masen llevo la peor gripe, y murió en cuestión de horas. La señora Masen había estado luchando por salvar a Edward, pero ahora ella se había ido, también.

Y ahora su hijo estaba sentado en mi casa, convirtiéndose en una criatura de la noche, así que posiblemente podría tener un compañero.

Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, estaba frente a mi casa, mirando la puerta. Mi mano giro el pomo y entre tímidamente escuchando por cualquier movimiento. Subí la escalera y entre a la habitación donde Edward se encontraba. Sudaba profundamente, su cabello color cobre estaba mojado.

— Me sorprende que hayas vuelto —, me dijo Carlisle mirando por encima de su libro. — Bella, no quiero que te enfades con migo, pero de verdad esto era necesario. Era lo correcto.

Proteste en mi mente, pero lo mantuve solo para mi misma. —es difícil adaptarse —

— Lo se. Pero va a estar bien

Edward se quejo, comenzando una serie de espasmos que se prolongaron por tres horas. Con el tiempo, traje una silla a la ahora habitación de Edward y me senté, esperando a que el proceso terminara.

-------------

Era el ultimo día.

Edward había estado gritando durante la ultima media hora, su cuerpo se contraía en ángulos muy extraños. Carlisle y yo hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo asegurándonos de que no se dañaba a si mismo, pero sus músculos se estaban convirtiendo en el mármol de un vampiro, y su fuerza de recién nacido era tanta que ni la fuerza de Carlisle junto con la mía fueron suficientes para fijar sus brazos.

— Esta casi hecho— me informo Carlisle cuando Edward respiro hondo — su corazón se esta deteniendo.

Podía oír los espacios entre cada latido de su corazón, cada vez eran mas largos, en este momento me gustaría poder llorar. Casi había finalizado. El niño inocente, lleno de potencial seria condenado a esta existencia. No merecía esto en lo mas mínimo.

Los gritos de Edward se hicieron más y más fuertes, pero luego se detuvieron abruptamente. Su corazón latía débilmente, dando el ultimo esfuerzo.

Así se hizo.

Carlisle y yo miramos a Edward, poco a poco lo fuimos dejando y retrocedimos hacia atrás, lejos. Mire a Carlisle para preguntarle que iba a pasar, pero los ojos de Edward se abrieron y salió disparado de la cama. Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente, sus ojos eran salvajes. Su color rojo vibrante me sorprendió, me miraba con una morbosa curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿que paso? ¿que esta pasando? Yo no… ¿doctor Cullen? — dejo de moverse cuando vio a Carlisle — no se que ha ocurrido pero… — inhalo y sus ojos se volvieron negros. Eche una mirada de pánico a Carlisle antes de lanzarme contra Edward y empujarlo hacia abajo, tapando su nariz y su boca con mi mano, mientras Carlisle sujetaba sus piernas.

— No respires. Eso lo hará mas fácil — le dije rápidamente

Edward tenía los ojos como platos — señorita Cullen, —

— Shh! —le susurre — no hagas nada que requiera el aire!

— Pero necesito… —

— No, no lo necesitas — sus cejas me cuestionaron — Carlisle te lo explicara mas tarde. Solo por favor concéntrate en otra cosa que no sea lo que hueles.

Estudio mi rostro y sus ojos poco a poco volvieron a ser el rojo brillante que me sorprendió al principio

— Tenemos que llevarlo de caza — dijo Carlisle — luego hay que sacarlo de aquí.

* * *

La primera caza de Edward fue agotadora, por decir lo menos. Ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que ataco un venado, luego se tambaleo hacia atrás con horror cuando termino con el.

— ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

— Te alimentaste — respondió Carlisle con gravedad. El resto del tiempo se paso explicándole a Edward lo que había sucedido y lo que era ahora. Solo se sentó asintiendo con la cabeza, aturdido, mientras sus ojos mostraban pánico absoluto.

Ahora los tres estábamos de vuelta en casa, Carlisle y yo empacando nuestras pertenencias mientras Edward estaba sentado en las escaleras. Yo tenía menos cosas que reunir así que termine bastante rápido. Decidí unirme a Edward.

— ¿Señor Masen? — me miro cuando me senté, y luego volvió a mirar sus manos

— Señorita Cullen — su voz estaba muerta, vacía de emoción. Mi muerto corazón dio un vuelco.

— Me puedes llamar Isabella. En realidad prefiero Bella — dije.

Edward se retorcía las manos — puedes decirme Edward, entonces. Pero te pido que no me llames… —

— Eddie o Ed, lo se — termine, la escena de hace dos años había vuelto a mi mente. Me miro confundido, y complemente — cuando nos mudamos aquí, había estado caminando cuando tu y tus amigos estaban jugando beisbol. Extrañamente insististe en ser llamado Edward. Es muy curioso que recuerde eso, pero la mente de un vampiro nunca olvida. —

Edward sonrió, pero no le llego a los ojos. — Will, Steve y yo siempre jugábamos. Ahora ellos están peleando en la guerra — no pase desapercibido la nostalgia de su voz — y ahora soy… esto —

— Realmente no es tan malo—

— Escuche que hablabas con Carlisle en el comienzo — dijo en voz baja — no suena como que disfruten esto —

Me encogí de hombros — no soy una persona a la que le guste el cambio —

— Y yo estoy haciendo un cambio demasiado grande ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy imponiéndome. No quise interrumpir en su familia

— Edward no es eso lo que quise decir — insistí. ¿de donde se había metido esa idea?

— Entiendo, señorita Cullen. Eres una mujer maravillosa, y no me gustaría hacerte sentir incomoda — dijo cortésmente. — voy a mantener mi espacio tanto como me sea posible. — se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana de la sala de estar. Su rostro se dibujo en el cristal, tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar en dirección a su casa. Tan pronto como se vio de esa manera, cerro sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza

¿Qué hemos hecho?

* * *

Tanya nos recibió con lo brazos abiertos, su atención estaba principalmente en la nueva adición de nuestra familia. Edward se movía incómodamente, hizo muecas cuando Tanya le abrazo durante demasiado tiempo.

—Gracias de nuevo Tanya, por dejarnos estar acá — dijo Carlisle, moviéndose para separarlos. Edward le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Edward y Carlisle consiguieron en poco tiempo, establecer la relación padre-hijo.

Aunque conmigo era una historia diferente. No es que yo no le gustara; era solo… difícil. Parecía muy incomodo a mi alrededor, y yo no quería disgustarlo como cuando hable con el en las escaleras.

Por no hablar, todavía era culpable del porque había cambiado. Sentía que era mi culpa el que no tuviera la oportunidad en el Cielo. Solo se quedo aquí pegado para adelgazar más rápido la idea de que nosotros dos pudiéramos ser compañeros.

Su oportunidad se había perdido por mi culpa.

— Así que Isabella ¿Cómo has estado? — Tanya sonrió, abrazándome. — Debes tener mas respeto por Carlisle, después de lidiar con este rebelde recién nacido — prácticamente ronroneo, volviendo su mirada a Edward. Me enfade y ella se retiro del abrazo.

— Uno no puede dejar de respetar a Carlisle — sonreí — y Edward no ha sido _demasiado_ malo.

Carlisle y Tanya se rieron, mientras Edward me miro y sonrió con timidez.

— ¡Bueno, vamos todos adentro! No somos animales — Tanya inmediatamente se pego a Edward y lo arrastro dentro, Carlisle y yo los seguimos. — ahora, Eddie esta es nuestra sala de estar. —

— Es Edward, — la corregí, sabiendo que el estaba demasiado sorprendido como para corregirla por si mismo. Tanya apenas parpadeo.

— ¿Edward? ¡Eso es tan formal! Pero si te hace feliz, entonces esta bien — canto — de todas formas aquí esta la sala de estar… —

Tanya le dio un tour a Edward, mientras Carlisle y yo nos sentamos con Carmen y Eleazar.

— Parece que Tanya tiene una nueva conquista — dijo Carmen suspirando.

— Solo espero que el sea lo suficientemente fuerte para —

— ¡por favor! Es un recién nacido, dudo que sea su prioridad en este momento — interrumpí. Eleazar alzo las cejas y Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

— No te preocupes Bella, — Carmen se hecho a reír. — quiero decir que espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para no ceder —

— Oh — cada vez me hundía mas en el sofá — bueno, esta bien. —

— Bella ¿se han enamorado? — Carmen sonrió

Eleazar asintió. — creo que ella si. Aunque seria mas fácil de decir sin sus poderes tan difíciles—

— No, yo no— respondí con vehemencia. — el es una nueva adición a nuestra familia, y eso es todo. —

— Por ahora — murmuro Carmen.

— No, no por ahora! No tengo ningún interés en Edward, en absoluto — insistí.

— Y estamos donde empezamos! — exclamo Tanya, aun aferrada a Edward al entrar a la sala de estar — ellos son Carmen y Eleazar, están juntos

Edward ni siquiera miraba a Tanya. El me miraba a mí, una mirada dolida en sus ojos.

Luche contra la tentación de bofetearme a mi misma — lo siento, pero tengo que ir a cazar — me levante y salí corriendo de la casa.

¿Que nunca podría decir lo correcto?

* * *

_muchisimos millones de gracias por pasar. los amo! =) _

_lamento haber tardado tanto, la escuela me tiene de cabeza. mañana tengo examen pero me dije - no, tienes que terminar el segundo cap- y lo hice asi que me siento mas en paz hehe. bye._

_espero Reviews..._


	3. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. _

_La historia original es de __willowedlilies,__ (esta en mis autores favoritos) yo solo me adjudico la traducción._

_Es mi primera traducción, al igual que prácticamente mi primer fic- aunque no me pertenezca-._

_1916, Carlisle y Bella son vampiros y se mudan a Chicago, donde conocen a Edward Cullen._

Sentimientos

Dos alces estaban extendidos frente a mí, y aun así no me sentía satisfecha. Generalmente uno era suficiente para mantenerme, no era muy sedienta, pero me sentía vacía.

La mirada de dolor en los ojos de Edward aun me tenía en shock. ¿Porque siempre tenia que escuchar las cosas en el momento equivocado?

Lance mi cabeza contra el gran roble en el que estaba apoyada y pude escuchar claramente un _crack_. Por supuesto que iba a suceder ¿había algo con la posibilidad de dañarme? Tal vez valla y me le aviente a un ciervo, o golpear un conejo o dos… cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de matar a dos alces inocentes, tire de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo crecer la grieta.

— ¿que hizo el árbol? — Irina salió a la luz de la luna, con su cabello rojo brillante se agito en su espalda.

— Hola Irina.

— Hola Bella. — Irina se sentó con gracia junto a mí, con sus piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Irina me había gustado desde que se reunió con nosotros. Ella era como Tanya por su amor hacia las formas del hombre, pero ella sabia como apagarlo, y cuando lo hacia era una persona muy agradable con la cual se podía hablar. Al igual que Tanya, Irina era preciosa, pero de una manera muy exótica. Su cabello rojo y la piel pálida contrastaban a la perfección, los ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa le daban un aspecto agradable, pero no precisamente inocentes. Lo que mas me gustaba de Irina es que no era llamativa. Tanya alardeaba de su belleza siempre que tenia a alguien cerca, pero Irina estaba en la Tierra. — ¿esta todo bien?

— Es complicado.

— Supongo que ¿un vampiro recién nacido tiene algo que ver?

— Si. No se como explicarlo, pero.

— Te sientes responsable de que Edward sea un vampiro, y piensas que esta existencia es terrible, por lo tanto te sientes terrible de que el tenga que vivirlo, por ti

Al principio me sentí ofendida de ser tan fácil de leer (mi madre siempre me decía que _era_ su "libro abierto"), pero luego me llene de alivio al darme cuenta de que no tendría que explicarlo todo.

— Eso básicamente lo resume muy bien — suspire — no estoy segura sobre que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Irina se quedo mirando la inmensidad del bosque delante de ella, con los ojos muy lejos. — Hable con el. Parece que ustedes dos no se han dicho una palabra el uno al otro.

Me moví incomoda — no creo gustarle.

— ¿Como sabes si no has hablado con el? — Irina se hecho a reír, con su rostro radiante

— Buen punto, — sonreí — pero no se que decirle.

—Solo dile lo que te esta pasando. Nunca estarás a gusto con los demás con esto de por medio.

— Me imagino — suspire

— Bella sabes que puedes hablar con migo cuando sea. Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores, — Irina me abrazo, y luego se puso de pie. — ¿Caminas de regreso a casa con migo?

— Tengo que limpiar esto primero. — señale con un gesto los alces — estaré allí pronto. — Irina asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa. Limpie lo mas lenta y tediosamente posible, para así retrasar mi regreso. Cuando muy a mi pesar no podía quedarme mas, salí corriendo

— Allí esta la pequeña y linda Bella! — grito Tanya cuando entre. — ¿Dónde corrías?

— ¿Esta todo bien Bella? — pregunto Carlisle, con tono preocupado

— Estoy bien — le conteste de pie junto a su silla. Todo el clan de Denali estaba sentado en la sala de estar, me agarre a la silla cuando vi a Tanya sentada prácticamente en un Edward tenso — lamento lo anterior, no quise ser grosera

— No te preocupes Bella, esta bien, — Carmen, una mujer española con las características bien definidas incluso para un vampiro. Cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, me consoló. — estábamos discutiendo algunas posibilidades para ustedes luego de su estancia aquí.

— Hay un pueblo en Wisconsin llamado Ashland que es un entorno ideal para nosotros, — dijo Carlisle mirándome con esperanza y una reconfortante sonrisa en su rostro.

— Eso suena bien — le respondí con una sonrisa a cambio.

— ¿se quedara Edward aquí? — arrulló Tanya, mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria. Di un respingo y los ojos de Edward se posaron en mi

— En realidad yo esperaba poder hablar primero con Bella. — murmuro Edward mirando sus manos. Un flashback de su primera noche como vampiro llego a mi mente, de nuevo sentí una sacudida en mi corazón. — ¿Te opones Bella?

— No, en absoluto Edward, — dije, sonando estrangulada. Se levanto y me llevo afuera. Los dos corrimos hacia el bosque, hasta que estuve segura de que nadie podía oírnos me detuve, y me senté. Edward siguió lentamente mi ejemplo. — ¿de que quieres hablar?

Edward me miro antes de voltearse a ver un árbol. — ¿porque siempre me evitas? — la voz de Edward sonaba herida, yo me sentía con ganas de golpearme a mi misma de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre me trae esta reacción?

— Es complicado… — murmure.

— No soy estúpido, Bella. Puedo entenderlo.

— Lo se — _aunque me cuesta entender cual es mi problema._

— Entonces ¿Por qué me evitas?

— Porque yo te mate — solté abruptamente. Bueno, ahora podía seguir adelante. — Carlisle te cambio con la esperanza de que pudieras ser mi compañero, y ahora estas condenado ¡a esta existencia! No merezco el alma de alguien — dije con tristeza. — te miro, y puedo sentir la culpa ahogándome. ¿Cómo es que no me odias Edward? ¿Cómo no me culpas? ¿Cómo puedes estar junto a mi? — empecé agitando mis manos al ritmo de lo que decía — No mereces esto Edward. Mereces mucho mas que esto.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te odio? ¿te he dado algún motivo para pensar eso? — también se puso de pie, a centímetros de mi.

— No, _yo_ lo hice!

— ¿no crees que debería de ser _yo_ el que decide a quien _yo _debo odiar?

— Edward, no entiendes.

— No, Bella no lo entiendo! ¿quieres saber la razón por la que estoy contento con este estilo de vida? ¡eres tu! ¡Desde el día en que te mudaste a Chicago no podía dejar de pensar en ti! Tenía sueños sobre ti, tome cada oportunidad posible para verte, aunque tu nunca te fijarías en mi. Cuando te vi después de los tres días de infierno, todo se ilumino, ¡porque tengo que estar cerca de _ti_! Y no importa lo que hagas o digas, nada va a cambiar el hecho de que _tú haces_ que esta vida valga la pena. — los ojos de Edward eran brillantes, y la pasión detrás de sus palabras me dejo tambaleante.

— Yo… yo no se que decir. — mi voz era difícil de escuchar, incluso con mis sentidos intensificados. — no tenia idea.

— No, no la tenías. — respondió Edward. Me di cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta, pero nada de lo que dijera podría ayudar en algo. A pesar de sus palabras aun podía sentir la culpa carcomiéndome. — lamento que te sientas de esta forma Bella, pero — corto sus palabras de repente, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su cuerpo se tenso.

Fue entonces cuando el olor de un humano me golpeo. Era una pista minúscula, pero para un recién nacido era mas que suficiente. Edward se quedo quieto por un momento y luego despego hacia el bosque.

— ¡Edward no! — corrí tras el, empujándome mas a mi misma a correr el tramo que nos separaba. Sabia que la sed de sangre lo hacia correr mas rápido, así que trate de mantener el ritmo. Lamentablemente, Edward era uno de los vampiros mas rápidos que jamás había visto. — detente Edward, ¡por favor!

Seguí corriendo, mi voz casi lo empujaba hacia adelante. Luego, de repente cayo al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza y gimiendo. Estaba a unos dos kilómetros delante de mí, pero podía escuchar los gemidos como si estuviera unto a mi. _Por favor no dejes que se dañe. _— ¿¡Edward!? — me esforcé mas y por fin llegue a su lado. El humano finalmente estaba lejos, había escapado, su olor ya no estaba presente. — Edward habla con migo. ¿Qué esta mal?

Edward cerro los ojos y se tapo los oídos — ¡Detengase! —

Pronto me dejo de hablar y me arrodille a su lado, quite el cabello de su rostro. — Edward, por favor, dime que esta mal — le dije en voz baja, tan baja que apenas me podía escuchar yo misma. Nunca había visto que le sucediera esto a un vampiro antes, fue realmente inquietante.

Edward respiro profundamente un par de veces, y su cara se relajo. Se descubrió las orejas, abrió los ojos y me miro con una expresión de dolor. — sus gritos… eran tan fuertes…—

Lo mire perplejo. Yo no había escuchado ningún grito. Estaba detrás de Edward pero no tanto. — Edward, el no estaba gritando. —

Su ceño se frunció. — si, el era. — sostuvo tenazmente. — ¡podía oírlo! —

— No, no lo era. ¿estas seguro de haberlo escuchado?

— Si Bella ¡no estoy loco!

— Lo se pero yo no oí nada. Tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza ¿o algo?

— Yo se lo que oí. Soy bueno descubriendo cosas por mi mismo, — dijo, poniéndose a si mismo fuera del terreno.

— Solo tarto de averiguar que paso.

— Creo que hemos demostrado que no eres buena averiguando cosas, — espeto —ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que cazar.

El pánico me golpeo. No podía dejar que la conversación terminara de esta manera. — Edward, ¿no deberíamos hablar de esto?

Dudo cerrando los ojos. — Bella, creo que seria mejor si nos damos algo de espacio.

— Bien. Volveré a casa y podremos hablar entonces. — seria _mucho_ mas sencillo hablar si Edward tenia calmada su sed.

— No Bella. Yo me quedo aquí, en Denali.

— Yo… ¿Qué? — mi cerebro se congelo. ¿Qué quiso decir?

— Carlisle tiene planes de ir a Ashland tan pronto como regresemos, y creo que seria mejor si te vas con el, y yo me quedo aquí. Aun no puedo lidiar con humanos y parece que te hago sentir incomoda.

Luche por pensar en algo para tratar de salvar la situación, pero mi cerebro no podía procesar nada, excepto el hecho de que Edward quería alejarse de mí. — no me siento incomoda. Eres parte de nuestra familia, ¡no puedes quedarte aquí! — le suplique, agarrándome de cualquier cosa posible.

— Estoy _eligiendo _quedarme. No es que no quiera estar contigo y con Carlisle. Solo que seria mas beneficioso si me quedara aquí. — trazo una línea con su talón en el suelo — voy a volver Bella. Pero tengo que controlar la sed antes que nada.

Tuve la sensación de que sollozos secos se formaron en mi garganta, solo asentí con la cabeza

— Sinceramente espero que podamos superar esto — dijo Edward en voz baja, tomando mi mano.

Sonreí levemente, pero no llego a mis ojos. El estaba dejándome. O más bien, yo lo estaba dejando, con su elección de quedarse. — yo también. Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? Las mujeres pueden ser peligrosas, — apenas salió con el nudo en la garganta

Edward se rio. — Voy a estar bien — apretó mi mano — mantente a salvo Bella. —

Al soltar mi mano, Edward se perdió en el bosque, y yo me desplome como una bola en el suelo, mientras los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo.

_Millones de gracias a quien se ha tomado la molestia de leer este fic. Espero que les siga gustando y por supuesto espero sus reviews._

_XD_


	4. Esme

Hola, hola yo aquí de nuevo. (al fin) bueno gracias por leer la historia. De verdad se los agradezco y la autora original también.

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo hago la traducción (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo)_

**Nota de la autora: Esto es tres años después. Edward decidió quedarse en Denali. Traté de pensar en algo para salvar la brecha, pero todo lo que yo pensaba habría sido inútil para la historia. Lo siento si lo que hice molesta a alguien…**

Nuestro nuevo hogar en Ashland era una casa de campo, ubicada muy atrás en el bosque, donde los seres humanos eran pocos y muy espaciados. Tenía una historia, con revestimiento azul y un jardín grande. Había tres habitaciones, dos baños, un estudio, una cocina y una sala de estar. Carlisle pensó que sería una buena transición de Edward cuando volvió, porque era tan aislado.

Argumente que Edward nunca podría volver, el solo suspiro.

— Bella, ¿Qué sucedió cuando hablaron en el bosque?

Me acorde de mirar hacia mi regazo, sacudiendo la cabeza. — no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar ahora. —

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar si no se que esta mal? —

— No se lo que esta mal, o bien, — me encogí de hombros. En parte era verdad. Edward había dicho que no me odia; el casi-encuentro con el humano en el bosque lo había asustado, y el pensó que seria mas fácil controlar la sed de sangre aislado con el aquelarre de Denali.

Había decidido tomar un viaje de caza por mi misma. Esperaba que me ayudara a aclarar mi cabeza y quitar parte de mi mal humor.

El viaje duro cinco días, y todavía me sentía vacía. En este bosque había un montón de gran cacería, pero mi corazón no estaba para una larga lucha. Solo pude tener un impulso suficiente para alimentarme de un venado, y algunos más por cumplir. El resto de mi tiempo se me había pasado en pensar.

Edward había estado en Denali desde hace tres años, pero por mi constante contacto con Irina sabia que estaba mejorando mucho en su control. Incluso había estado pensando en mudarse pronto a Ashland, lo cual me había causado más ilusión de la que quería admitir. Pero después de un encuentro muy cerrado con una niña pequeña, Edward decidió quedarse más tiempo, por el miedo de poner en peligro a gente inocente.

La decisión de Edward de permanecer en Denali era razonable, pero aun así inquietante. Me sentí rechazada, porque el pensó que yo no podría ayudarlo, así que se fue con la gente que si podía. Pero por mucho que odiaba admitirlo. Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada. Me gusto Edward (mas de lo que realmente estaba dispuesta a admitir, lo cual no estaba ayudando en absoluto), pero verlo como un vampiro era difícil de tragar. Su inocencia se había eliminado, quedándose con ganas de matar y un corazón muerto. Yo nunca querría esta vida para una persona, y Edward era solo una prueba de cómo le puede cambiar la vida a una persona. Se había hecho solemne, serio, nada del niño que había visto jugando beisbol años atrás. Y en parte, fue mi culpa, porque Carlisle quería un compañero para mí.

Todo lo que yo quería era la aprobación de Edward. Algún tipo de señal de que a pesar de en lo que se había convertido, estaba bien. Sus palabras se repiten en mi cabeza en los momentos mas esporádicos, recordándome que _el_ mostro amabilidad. Pero fui demasiado terca para aceptarlo.

La depresión se estableció de nuevo en mí, y entre a nuestra casa con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía aun mas pesado que una gran nube negra encima de mi cabeza. Pero cuando oí dos voces que hablaban en el estudio mi curiosidad no podía haber ayudado.

— Carlisle? — puse mi abrigo en el perchero y entre al estudio, donde Carlisle estaba sentado con una mujer que se veía mas o menos de su edad.

— Bella, ¿eres tú? — Carlisle me miro, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa cautelosa. — ven aquí, aquí hay alguien que me gustaría presentarte — la mujer junto a el miro hacia arriba, una tímida sonrisa enmarco su cálido rostro. — Bella, esta es Esme. Esme, esta es Bella. —

— Esta es la Bella de la que he escuchado tanto? — la voz de Esme era como la miel, suave y dulce. — Hola querida. Es un placer conocerte. Carlisle las descripciones de esta chica no le hacen justicia. ¡Es hermosa! — Esme me sonrió vacilante. — Soy Esme. Espero que no te importe si me quedo con ustedes dos. —

— No, en absoluto, — estaba de acuerdo, aunque tuve cuidado en el porque ella estaba aquí. Pero por el momento, parecía bastante agradable (era una subestimación ligera, lo se, pero el cambio me hace prudente). — Es maravilloso conocerte, Esme. —

— A ti también. Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo que ir de caza de nuevo, — admitió Esme tímidamente. — les daré tiempo para que hablen. — Esme me saludo y salió del estudio, sus pasos apenas eran audibles, ya que salió de casa y corrió hacia el bosque. Mire a Carlisle, no intente ocultar mi incredulidad en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿La cambiaste?

Carlisle suspiro. — Si —.

— La segunda en tres años, ¿eh? ¿Estas haciendo un ejército? — le guiñe el ojo para mostrarle que bromeaba, pero había cierta curiosidad genuina.

— Ella perdió a su hijo, así que trato de suicidarse. Habría tenido éxito si yo no la hubiera cambiado, — dijo Carlisle. — la vi acostada en la camilla, no podía dejarla morir. —

— ¿Cuando fue eso?

— La noche que te fuiste a cazar. — _figurativamente_, pensé. — ella lo ha tomado mejor de lo que pensaba, pero aun estoy tratando de calmarla.

— Parece estar tomándolo mejor que la mayoría, — he tomado nota. Ella no había intentado atacarme, al menos. Aunque los rojos ojos vibrantes me cogieron desprevenida.

— Ha tomado algún tiempo, pero esta llegando. — dijo Carlisle. — creo que ayudo que yo era una cara familiar. —

Levante mi ceja. ¿Cara familiar? — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Recuerdas cuando vivíamos en Columbus, justo antes de mudarnos a Chicago?

Si. — odiaba allí. Ohio era un lugar terriblemente aburrido

—Estuve trabajando un día, y corrieron hacia una joven que se cayo de un árbol y se fracturo la pierna. Fue Esme.

— ¿se cayo de un _árbol_? — eso fue muy extraño.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. — No era una joven convencional, supongo. Pero se acordaba de mi. Dice que es por eso que esto no es tan malo

— Supongo que tiene sentido. — la familiaridad siempre fue un consuelo. — y ella esta comprometida con nuestros hábitos alimenticios?

— Sí, no puede soportar la idea de tomar vidas humanas, — Carlisle respondió con orgullo. — creo que se adaptara a esta vida mucho mas fácil que Edward. —

Simplemente asentí.

* * *

Una carta de Irina llego dos dias después.

_Bella, __Carlisle ha cambiado a otro? ¿Está haciendo un ejército? Nunca pensé en Carlisle como un luchador, pero los más callados son siempre los que miran hacia eso (estoy bromeando, lo prometo). Honestamente, sin embargo, estoy contenta de oír que ha encontrado un compañero potencial. Carlisle fue siempre uno de los mejores de nuestra especie, y se merece una persona tan bondadosa como Esme parece ser. __He estado bien. El accidente de Edward finalmente esta derribado, y él está volviendo a estar cómodo. El niño esta siempre tan tenso – los intentos de Tanya por aflojarlo no han funcionado en absoluto. Por lo menos es de fuerte voluntad; eso ha hecho este proceso mucho mas fácil. __Todos nosotros los extrañamos tanto, y nos encantaría conocer a Esme. Todos quieren que te diga que los invitamos tan pronto como recibas esta carta. ¡Estaremos esperando! __Irina _

_  
_  
Le mostré la carta a Carlisle y Esme, ambos se estuvieron riendo de los comentarios de Irina.

— Ustedes dos son tan parecidas, — me dijo Carlisle. — pero seria bueno verlos a todos ellos. Bella, ¿te opondrías?

La idea de ver a Edward otra vez me hizo presa del nerviosismo, y la emoción, pero conteste — No, no lo haría —

— ¿Esme?

— Seria un placer reunirme con ellos — dijo Esme.

Carlisle asintió. — Entonces vamos a Denali. —

* * *

Carlisle tenía razón. A diferencia de Edward, Esme controlaba su sed con una facilidad natural. Su lado maternal brilló como un vampiro, haciendo que se estremeciera con la sola idea de dañar a un humano. Ella tenía la reacción a la sangre humana como los mas débiles, pero su mente era capaz de gobernar la mayor parte de las veces, lo cual hizo el viaje a Alaska bastante simple.

Carmen, Kate e Irina estaban en el masivo porche delantero cuando llegamos. Aparte de los retoques, la mansión de tres pisos en que vivían no había cambiado en mas de doscientos años. Era blanca con techo negro y un porche que rodeaba toda la casa.

— ¡allí están! Pensé que supuestamente los vampiros son rápidos, — Irina dijo burlándose, poniéndome en un abrazo. — ¿Dónde están todas sus pertenencias?

Me aparte y levante mi bolsa. —solo trajimos una bolsa cada uno, para facilitar las cosas. —

Carlisle se aclaro la garganta cortésmente. — Carmen, Kate, Irina, esta es Esme. Esme, ellos son los miembros del clan de Denali. —

Kate, una pequeña morena con espacios uniformes y características proporcionadas en una cara en forma de ovalo, dio un paso hacia Esme y la abrazo. — ¡hola Esme! Soy Kate. Yo, mi hermana Irina aquí y Tanya mi otra hermana, somos la base del mito del súcubo, — declaro con orgullo.

Irina rodo los ojos. — Kate no es una mujer sutil, como puedes ver. Soy Irina. He oído grandes cosas sobre ti, así que es agradable conocerte. —

— A ti también, — Esme sonrió. — gracias por permitirnos visitarlos. —

— No hay problema, cariño, — dijo Carmen. — Ahora vamos a entrar. Tenemos nuevos sofás, y son prácticamente tan cómodos como para su propio bien, — guiño el ojo.

* * *

— ¡Eleazar, es trampa!. — dijo Edward al entrar en casa. Los seis que estábamos sentados en los sofás (que de hecho eran tan cómodos como Carmen había prometido) detuvimos la conversación para escuchar las disputas, Carmen dice que siempre ocurren con Eleazar y Edward.

— Todavía eres joven, Edward. Simplemente no tienes la ventajas que yo tengo. La experiencia siempre gana. — contesto Eleazar.

— Pero es injusto cuando…

— ¡Oh! ¡los huéspedes están aquí! — Tanya gorjeo, saltando en la sala. — ¡hola Carlisle y Bella! ¡y esta debe ser Esme!. — Tanya inmediatamente saco a Esme del sofá y la abrazo. — ¡Soy Tanya! ¡estoy tan emocionada por conocerte!

Esme se hecho a reír, la emoción de Tanya se estaba haciendo infecciosa. — Gracias, querida. Es un placer conocerte también. —

Tanya se volvió hacia Carlisle. — ¿la estas tratando bien? — me ahogaba mi risa en la implicación, y Carlisle miro a Tanya.

— La estoy tratando con el máximo respeto, Tanya. — respondió Carlisle con frialdad.

—Bien. Bella, ¿Cómo esta todo?

— Todo esta como se esperaba. ¿y tu?

Tanya sonrió y se dejo caer con gracia entre Eleazar y Edward en el sofá. — Estoy estupenda, como siempre. — rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de los chicos. — Tengo a estos dos para mantenerme ocupada. — Carmen miro a Tanya. — ocupada _cazando_, por supuesto. — Tanya modifico a la ligera.

— Son como tres niños pequeños, — bromeo Kate. — Pero Edward siempre se mantiene en la línea. —

— Bueno, su lectura de la mente _tiende_ a estropear cualquier sorpresa por aquí, — Tanya suspiro.

Carlisle se irguió en su asiento. — Tanya, ¿dijiste leer la mente?

— ¡Oh, no puedo creer que no lo escribí en mi última carta! — Irina jadeo. — Edward puede leer sus pensamientos. Fue una fuente de bastante entretenimiento. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que todo lo que hace lo ha escuchado en la mente. —

— Eleazar ha bajado un paso o dos. — añadió Carmen con aire de suficiencia.

Eleazar se burlaba. — Difícilmente. Leer la mente y estar viendo todo son ¡completamente diferentes!

— Estas celoso porque solo ves los recuerdos, que no lo son todo, — Tanya se burlo. — pero todo esta bien, Eleazar. Todos nosotros admiramos a Edward en alguna forma, ¿cierto, Eddie?, — ella movio sus pestañas hacia Edward, el rodo los ojos.

T— anya, cálmate ¿quieres? — Eleazar sacudió la cabeza.

Haciendo caso omiso de Eleazar, Tanya continúo. — Edward, dime lo que estoy pensando. — su voz era muy sugestiva, dejando claro lo incomodo que era el tema en el que pensaba.

— Si no les importa, voy a ir a cazar, — corte, incomoda con la situación. Tanya tenia una extraordinaria habilidad para hacerme sentir aprensiva — ¿alguien mas quiere venir? —

— Yo voy, — dijo Esme, de pie. — no quiero que vayas sola. —

— Gracias Esme

Esme y yo dejamos la casa y corrimos hacia el bosque, conduje a Esme sobre los talones. Nuestra velocidad era igual, lo que hizo de correr con ella un pasatiempo mío.

— Así que, ¿el de cabello bronce es Edward? Parece simpático, — dijo Esme. Habíamos disminuido en un claro, una manada de ciervos nos detuvo.

— Es él, — suspire, ya sabia por donde quería llevar Esme la conversación. — pero, ¿podemos hablar después de la caza? — no le di a Esme tiempo de responder, me abalance sobre el primer ciervo. Esme siguió después de mí y nos alimentamos hasta que mis ojos estuvieron de su topacio natural, los ojos de Esme seguían en el acostumbrado rojo, con un leve tinte de oro comenzando a tejerse.

— No me entrometeré, cariño, pero realmente creo que debes hablar sobre esto, — dijo Esme después de que terminamos. — Parece que te molesta un poco. —

Me senté junto a un árbol, apoyándome en el. — es una situación incomoda. —

Esme se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi rodilla. — Bella, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me gustaría pensar que podemos hablar entre nosotras acerca de cualquier cosa. — la preocupación maternal de Esme era palpable en su voz, y me encontré rompiendo en sollozos.

— Soy un fracaso, Esme. El fue cambiado para ser mi compañero, y no puedo estar cerca de el sin que la culpa me este comiendo. Odio que soy la razón por la que tiene que vivir asi, y el hecho de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Y ahora sigo pensando que tal vez _podríamos _trabajar como compañeros, pero luego pienso en lo terrible que es para mi admitirlo cuando yo soy la razón detrás de su cambio. — mis palabras eran borrosas, mi cuerpo temblaba. — tratamos de hablar de eso, pero entonces le dije que pensaba que me odiaba, ¡y se puso tan furioso! Luego, el casi ataca a un humano, y decidió que se alojaba en Denali en lugar de mudarse con Carlisle y conmigo para que pudiera trabajar mas en su control. Pero sentía que me estaba rechazando. No importa lo que el diga, se que nunca seré suficientemente buena. El es tan inocente, tan puro, y yo soy la responsable de su condenación

— ¡Oh, Bella!, — dijo Esme rápidamente y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. — Honestamente, no crees eso ¿verdad?, — ella tomo mi silencio como una confirmación y suspiro. — Cariño, estaba confundido. Parecía como si su decisión de quedarse aquí era lo correcto, si estaba intentando atacar a seres humanos. Este es un mejor medio ambiente para ajustarse a esto.

— ¡Pero mírate a ti! ¡lo lograste! Carlisle podría haberlo manejado, — argumente

— Cada situación es diferente, Bella, — dijo Esme con paciencia. —Si quieres saber sus motivos, debes hablar con el acerca de ellos.

— No se como, Esme, cualquier vez que hablo con él, se enoja.

— Bueno, creo que ahora seria el momento oportuno para cambiar eso. — Esme me levanto y me tomo de la mano. — gracias por decirme esto Bella. Estoy encantada de que seas capaz de hablar conmigo.

— No es ningún problema, — le sonreí. — _Yo _estoy encantada de que seas parte de nuestra familia, Esme. — me abrazo con fuerza, y se abrazo de nuevo mas fuerte. — y espero sinceramente que las cosas vayan bien para ti y Carlisle. — insinué.

— Tenemos que regresar, — sugirió rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de mi ultima intervención, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, vamos, — me reí, sonando mas nerviosa de lo que había previsto, y corrimos a casa.

* * *

_Millones de gracias por sus preciosos reviews…son los que me alientan a seguir haha._

_Gracias especiales a: _YomiCulenpor100pre _sin tu review no hubiera comenzado la traducción de este capi…mil gracc._ Kiyoky, TwilightLover, mavale, Flopi-Alice-Cullen_: de verdad gracias por sus comentarios._

_Muack. Ciao. _

_p.d. los reviews son un incentivo a seguir traduciendo. Los espero._


	5. Hablando

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo hago la traducción (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo)_

_Nota de la autora: Muy bien. Éste es un poco más corto, pero creo que disfrutaran del final._

— Edward, ¿Qué estoy pensando? — pregunto Kate.

— Estas pensando… — Edward lo corto cuando Esme y yo entramos en casa, y sus cejas se levantaron.

— Bueno, ¿Qué es Mr Smarty Pants? — se burlo Kate.

— Yo… no lo se. — Edward miro como si eso pudiera ayudarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. — ¡esto nunca ha ocurrido antes!

Eleazar me miro deliberadamente, con los ojos brillantes de triunfo. — Puedo explicar porque. —

Edward se volvió a el con curiosidad — ¿Por qué? —

Eleazar me señalo y sonrió con suficiencia. — Aquí Bella tiene el poder, de gran utilidad por cierto, de inhabilitar los otros poderes. En su presencia, tu poder, simplemente dejara de funcionar. —

— Nadie me dijo eso, — dijo Edward, ofendido. — ¿A que distancia?

— Cerca de tres kilómetros, la ultima vez que probamos, — contesto Eleazar. Mientras Eleazar estaba hablando, un repentino pensamiento me golpeo.

_Espera un minuto. Asi que _realmente_ estabas escuchando a ese hombre gritar en el bosque la última vez. ¿estaba en tu cabeza? No es de extrañar que estuvieras tan descontento — pensé. _

— Esa podría ser una distracción para nuestro pobre y pequeño Eddie, — Tanya intervino en la conversación, involucrándose con Edward en cada oportunidad posible. — pero al menos le impidió matar al hombre. — la voz de Tanya rezumbaba con orgullo y en el trasfondo siempre estaba presente la lujuria.

— Creo que es hora para todos nosotros de retirarnos, — Irina entro en funcionamiento, haciéndome agradecerle mentalmente por, probablemente, la centésima vez en mi existencia.

Todos nos fuimos a habitaciones separadas, pero cuando fui a la habitación que normalmente utilizaba, Edward también lo hizo. Ambos nos detuvimos tan pronto como nos vimos, nuestras miradas fueron simultáneamente a la puerta.

— ¿Es esta tu habitación ahora? — le pregunte. — Puedo estar abajo si lo deseas. Solo estaba pensando en la lectura, de todas formas. —

— Tonterías. Voy a ir abajo y tu te quedas aquí, — dijo Edward, las primeras palabras que me había dicho desde que llegamos.

— Edward, por favor. Estoy plenamente contenta con ir abajo. No voy a sacarte de tu cuarto. — me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar por las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo me sacaste de casa? — me quede helada cuando las palabras salieron de los labios de Edward, enviando una onda de choque por mi espina. Asi que por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho. Me estremecí. — no hablaba en serio, Bella, — dijo Edward modificándolo. — Carlisle hablo con migo mientras cazabas con Esme.

Volví a subir las escaleras — ¿Y? —

— Me hablo de cómo has estado actuando. Dijo que sabia que no querías hablar sobre ello, pero quiero estar informado, — dijo Edward — Bella, debes dejar de culparte a ti misma por hacerme esto. No es tu culpa.

— Agradezco el sentimiento Edward, pero me parece bastante difícil de creer

— Aquí, — Edward abrió la puerta del dormitorio, — si vamos a discutir esto, al menos deberíamos dejar el pasillo. — entro y se acomodo en la cama.

De mala gana tome mi lugar junto a el. La expectación de su rostro era prominente, yo exhalaba lentamente.

— ¿Por qué no crees siempre lo que te digo? — pregunto Edward. — para alguien que parece tan inteligente, tiendes a ignorar las cosas que están justo enfrente de ti.

— Edward, hay una diferencia entre hablar y hacer

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Has estado aquí, — susurre. — Dijiste que querías ser parte de nuestra familia, pero te quedaste lejos de nosotros.

— Bella, viste mi reacción a con el humano. No podía estar alrededor de los seres humanos tan a menudo. ¡incluso ahora sigue siendo un reto! Solo quiero ser lo mas prudente posible, eso es todo.

— Podríamos haber ayudado. ¡Mira a Esme! Ella es una recién nacido, y ¡esta bien con el lugar donde estamos!

— Ella es diferente. Carlisle dijo que podía controlar mucho mejor que otros recién nacidos porque es tan amable. Yo, en cambio, necesito trabajar mas.

— ¿Es Tanya?, — dije inmediatamente poniendo mi mano sobre mi boca después de que lo dije

— Tanya… Tanya? ¡No! — Edward abrió los ojos. — ¡Tanya es como mi hermanita! Excepto por sus constantes comentarios sugestivos. — agrego secamente.

— ¿No quieres a Tanya como una compañera? ¡eso es absurdo! — me quede boquiabierta — ella es hermosa, saliente y la base parcial del mito súcubo. — _nada como lo que soy, una maravillosa constructora de confianza._

— Ella también es superficial, egoísta, y esta constantemente preocupada. — respondió Edward. — Honestamente, encontrar un compañero es la menor de mis preocupaciones, en este punto del tiempo.

— Oh. — su declaración me dejo dolor y esperanza al mismo tiempo, y casi rodé mis ojos.

_Una cosa a la vez, Bella. Por lo general los compañeros están, mínimamente, hablando.._

— Solo quiero ser tan normal como un vampiro lector de mentes puede serlo, — dijo Edward, riendo a la ligera. — quiero ser parte de su familia, aun me considero parte. Solo tengo que ajustar lo primero.

— Honestamente, ¿no me desprecias?

Edward gimió. — Bella, uno podría pensar que después de nuestra ultima conversación entendieras eso. Desde que tenía quince años, he estado enamorado de ti. Cuando te vi el primer día que te mudaste a Chicago, era como ver un ángel. Y cuando me converti en esto, y tu estabas allí para guiarme. Eso hace que despreciarte sea una cosa difícil de hacer. —

— Eso no da el derecho a que cambiaras por mi, Edward — le dije con severidad.

— Bella, debes dejar pasar esto. Hare un trato. No esperare que seamos compañeros, si tu no lo haces. Los dos somos amigos, y no intentaremos nada mas. Eso sacara toda la presión que sientes. ¿De acuerdo?

Dude, no queriendo admitir que una parte de mi _quería_ ser su compañera, pero en la mayor parte de mi me di cuenta de que era la única manera en que podríamos llegar a vivir, sin mi sentimiento de culpa.

— De acuerdo

— Bueno, — sonrió Edward. — vamos a hablar de otra cosa. No se nada de ti Sta. Cullen ¿te importaría decirme algo sobre ti?

— Solía ser la Sta. Swan, — ofrecí. — Isabella Marie Swan

Edward asintió. — ¿Y?

Suspire. — Naci el 13 de septiembre de 1886. — Edward levanto las cejas cuando dije esto. — Soy una señora bastante vieja, ¿tu puedes decirlo? — Hice un gesto hacia mi viejo cuerpo de dieciocho años y se rio. — de todas formas, yo vivía en Washington, con mi madre y mi padre. Ellos absolutamente se odiaban pero se mantuvieron juntos, para hacerme la vida mas fácil. No era exactamente la mejor situación, pero no necesariamente me quejaba. Éramos muy ricos, porque mi padre era el capataz de los ferrocarriles. Una noche estaban peleando de una forma absolutamente horrenda, y decidí salir de la casa antes de escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Mi madre quería la libertad, mientras mi padre quería la estabilidad. Yo sabia que era la razón por la que mi madre se quedo donde estaba, y no podría soportar escucharlo de nuevo. Sali al aire, pero el aguacero me ataco tan pronto como salí. Ellos seguían peleando, por lo que decidí quedarme en la lluvia. Siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, porque me parece tan relajante. La carretera no estaba lejos de nuestra casa, y decidí dar un paseo. No fue terriblemente largo, tenia probablemente caminando solo cinco minutos cuando ocurrió. — me pare en seco, tratando de detener el torrente de recuerdos que me había aferrado con tanta fuerza a alejar de mi.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Edward en voz baja.

— Estaba caminando por la carretera, y de repente oi golpes. Apenas tuve tiempo de dar la vuelta y ver el carro que venia. El conductor me estaba gritando, pero yo no podía moverme. Era como si estuviera congelada. Solo tuve tiempo de pensar que mi madre ya no estaría atrapada. — mire la manta en la cama, siguiendo las marcas de costura para evitar los ojos de Edward. — y no recuerdo nada mas, excepto la sensación del ardor del veneno, hasta que me desperté. Carlisle había estado sentado junto a mi cama, y la ansiosa mirada que tenía habría sido divertida sino hubiera estado tan asustada. Me dijo que su nombre era Carlisle y que era medico. Iba a empezar a trabajar en Forks pronto, pero que ya no seria el caso. Cuando le pregunte porque, dijo que su transporte era el que me golpeo. Estaba de camino al hospital, y cuando el conductor comenzó a gritar, Carlisle podía oler mi sangre y de inmediato trato de salvarme. Mis padres habían escuchado la conmoción y habían llegado afuera, pero Carlisle ya había tomado mi cuerpo y corrido. El conductor quedo inconsciente por el impacto, y Carlisle sabia que mis padres lo encontrarían. Me llevo a casa, me desperté y me cambio. Dijo que sintió que era su culpa el que yo estuviera muriendo, y que quería tratar de salvar mi vida de alguna manera. Yo seria como la hija que nunca tuvo. Me tomo un tiempo pasar la sed de sangre. Estaba probablemente entre tú y Esme. La sangre había sido desagradable para mi como humana, por lo que ayudo un poco.

Suspire de nuevo al final de mi historia, finalmente mirando hacia arriba. Edward me estudiaba de cerca.

— ¿Es por eso?

— ¿Porque?

— ¿Por qué crees que te odio? ¿crees que hiciste lo mismo que Carlisle te hizo a ti conmigo?

Abri la boca para defender a Carlisle, pero entonces me detuve. A pesar de la cercanía entre Carlisle y yo, aun tenía mis momentos en los que hubiera querido que no hiciera lo que hizo. Su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, pero a veces deseaba haber tenido una elección. — Supongo que hasta cierto punto, sí. Pero no culpo a Carlisle por elegir lo que hizo. —

— Justo como yo no te culpo a ti.

Tan pronto como vi las similitudes, finalmente me hundí en que Edward realmente _no_ me culpaba. Fue solo una situación precaria, y Carlisle no podía soportar dejarlo ir, tal como lo había dicho.

— Oh. _¡Oh!._ — fue todo lo que pude decir.

Edward rio entre dientes. — ¿entiendes ahora lo que te he estado tratando de decir?—

— Supongo que si. Siento haber sido tan extraña a tu alrededor, Edward. Solo pensé que no te gustaba

— Bueno, acabas de escucharme — bromeo

— Creo que si. — le conteste, sintiéndome mas liviana de lo que me había sentido en un rato.

— Estoy muy contento de que todo esto este claro. Ahora nos podemos centrar en ser amigos, — dijo Edward sonriendo, tan torcidamente como recordaba de cuando tenia quince años.

¿Cómo el muchacho encantador había crecido tan rápidamente?

— Me gustaría que, — sonreí en respuesta. Se movió nervioso en la cama y me miro. — ¿Qué esta mal?

— Antes de centrarse en el ser amigos, hay una cosa mas que me gustaría cuidar. — era obvio que estaba tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero su ansiedad lo arruinaba completamente.

— ¿Qué podría ser?

Edward me estudio por un momento mas, luego se inclino y me beso.

_Lo se lo se, una final de capitulo meramente detestable, debo decir que quise linchar a la autora por algo asi, pero esta a miles de kilómetros de mi asi que no pude hacerlo. Ya comencé a traducir el quinto capitulo, el cual realmente no se cuando subiré, pero espero no ser tan lenta que con este, aunque es mas largo, mucho mas largo._

_Agradezco muchos sus reviews y estoy muy contenta de que la historia les guste tanto como a mi._

_Mensaje especial para YomiCullenpor100pre: tu msn no apareció en el review, tienes que poner un espacio entre cada signo ejem: karenesme . cull . pottz arrobahotmail punto com . y de esta forma creo que si aparecerá. _

_Gracias por sus alentadoras palabras y animo. =). Please reviews._


	6. Huida

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo hago la traducción (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo)_

_Esto es mucho más que el último capítulo, sobre todo porque pasan muchas cosas. Pero solo como advertencia; pasan muchos años. _

* * *

El me _beso._

Fue un beso casto, termino abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no obstante fue un beso. Un beso que no esperaba.

— Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, — dijo Edward, disculpándose apresuradamente.

— Esta bien. — me encogí de hombros. — fue… lindo.

Edward se volvió sombrío. — pero no podemos permitir que eso ocurra de nuevo. Sin presión ¿cierto? — su tono era divertido, pero me miro con cautela, sus ojos dejaban ver la esperanza.

¿Acaso quiere que objete? ¿Quiere darme un beso de nuevo porque sintió lo mismo que yo sentí? ¿O quiere que me quede con el acuerdo, en el que no cruzaremos la línea?

Si escogía la primer opción, estaríamos corriendo demasiado rápido. ¡Apenas nos habíamos hablado en tres años! Y quien sabe si el estaría de acuerdo; la segunda opción garantizaba algún tipo de amistad, tomar las cosas con calma, sin riesgo a hacernos daño

Decidí ir a la ruta segura. — Sin presiones. —

A pesar de las palabras que dije, un gran peso parecía estar cayendo en mis hombros, y la sensación de vacio se precipito sobre mi, otra vez.

— Bien. — la voz de Edward se escucho entrecortada, y sonrió cortésmente.

Y entonces supe que nada iría bien.

* * *

— ¿Están seguros de que quieren irse tan pronto? ¡solo han estado aquí un par de días! — Kate venia siguiéndonos mientras llevábamos nuestras bolsas hacia abajo, pidiéndonos que nos quedáramos mas tiempo. — ¡No nos tienen que dejar todavía!

— Realmente tenemos que irnos — le explico Carlisle con paciencia. Kate se burlo.

— ¡Pero a todos nos gusta tenerlos aquí!

— Lo apreciamos, Kate, pero Edward viene con nosotros, tenemos que llegar a casa y centrarnos en que se sienta cómodo alrededor de los humanos.

— Yo todavía necesito ayuda, también, — agrego Esme.

— Los visitaremos Kate, lo prometo, — le dije abrazándola. — nos mantendremos en contacto.

— Bien, — hizo un mohín. — será mejor que mantengas tu promesa. Apenas y he hablado contigo, Bella.

— Nadie lo hizo, Kate, — agrego Tanya, saliendo por la puerta principal y uniéndose a nosotros. — ¿Por qué fue eso Bella?

— ¿Dónde esta Irina? Pensé que iba a estar aquí cuando nos fuéramos, — evite la pregunta.

Tanya rodo los ojos. — Silly Bella, sabes que no puedes salirte con la tuya. ¿Qué pasa?

— Edward, ¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? — la voz de Irina llego flotando. — hay muchos mas humanos en Ashland.

— Creo que estoy listo, — respondió Edward. — nunca lo sabré si me aíslo a mi mismo.

— Pero te estas arriesgando.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que salir tan pronto como sea posible! — lo llamo Carlisle. Irina y Edward bajaron la escalera. Edward llevaba sus dos mochilas, mientras que Irina lo miro con recelo. Se acerco a mi y me envolvió en un abrazo.

— Cuídalo, Bella, — me advirtió. — Esta muy lejos de estar listo. — Se alejo de mi y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. — Manténganse en contacto ¿si? Me gusta hablar con mi hermana pequeña.

— No hay problema, Irina. — Carmen y Eleazar se unieron a nosotros, y todos se despidieron.

* * *

Cuando regresamos a Ashland, Carlisle y yo pasamos todo el tiempo libre que teníamos en ayudar a Edward y Esme. Cazábamos durante la noche, y durante el día caminábamos mas y mas cerca del corazón de la ciudad, donde la mayoría de la gente gasta su tiempo. Ha sido una tarea tediosa, y muchas de las veces Esme o solo Edward iban, porque Carlisle tenia que trabajar y me dejo la tarea del entrenamiento; era bastante difícil tratar de controlar a un recién nacido. Dos habría sido prácticamente imposible para mi de entrenar al mismo tiempo. Esme era capaz de caminar por el centro de la ciudad con solo un problema durante dos años. Edward tenía el doble de tiempo, y aun tenia una reacción muy fuerte. Pero después de cuatro años, ambos estaban en el punto en que podían tolerarlo.

Después de que Edward y Esme habían mejorado, nos trasladamos a Roshester, Nueva York. Habíamos estado viviendo allí aproximadamente por un año. Carlisle y Esme estaban "casados" (honestamente estaban planeando casarse en los próximos meses), y Edward era el "hermano" de Esme. Mientras yo me hacia pasar por la "sobrina" de Carlisle.

Edward y yo decidimos dar un paseo en el bosque de atrás de la casa, ya que el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas. Habíamos estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos por dejar de lado la tensión en nuestra amistad, y este tipo de cosas son las que ayudaron a lograrlo. No me costo agradecer cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para pasar tiempo con Edward.

— ¿Oyes eso?, — susurro señalando hacia el este. Me detuve y escuche.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No oyes?

— ¡No!

— Solo escucha, — insistió Edward, me estaba esforzando en escuchar. Hubo algunos crujidos de hojas y algunos pájaros cantando, pero nada fuera de lo común en un bosque.

— Creo que lo estas inventando, —fruncí el ceño. — yo no oigo nada.

Edward rodo los ojos. — Mi audición debe ser mejor, entonces. — bromeo.

— ¡No lo es! — exclame. — ¡Voy a probar que mi audición es mejor!. — cerré los ojos y me centre en los sonidos a mi alrededor, ignore la risa de Edward.

Mas aves, mas hojas, hierba moviéndose… ¿Cuál era el ruido?

— Bien. ¡Me rindo! — declare lanzando los brazos al aire. — ¿Qué es? —

Una sonrisa torcida ilumino el rostro de Edward, y me sonrió soñadoramente. — Nada. —

Salí de mi deslumbracion. — ¡Oh, vamos Edward. Solo dímelo. —

El pecho de Edward se sacudió de la risa. — No es nada.

Le pegue en el pecho. — ¡Dime! —

— Lo juro, Bella, no era nada. — su voz estaba impregnada por honestidad y la mía estaba entrecortada.

— ¡Me engañaste! — empecé a caminar de nuevo, mas rápido esta vez, pero Edward corrió para ponerse a mi altura.

— ¡Fue solo una broma! — se rio Edward. Pero cuando vio mi ceño fruncido gimió y me agarro del brazo, enviándome un torrente de emociones a través de el. Es inquietante lo fácil que habíamos caído en este juego de amistad, pero estaba agradecida por ello. — Lo siento. Te engañe. —

— Eso no es suficiente, — resople, a pesar de que ya lo había perdonado. El debió haber sabido eso porque rodo los ojos.

— Bella, por favor no me hagas esto, — reclamo. Simplemente me cruce de brazos y los pegue a mi nariz.

— No acepto tus disculpas, — reitere.

— Bien, — refunfuño. Se puso de rodillas y me miro, sus ojos estaban ardiendo. — Isabella Cullen, lo siento, he traicionado tu confianza. Por favor, por favor, ¡perdóname! — grito dramáticamente. Me eche a reír, y Edward me tiro al suelo con el. Trate de alejarlo de mi, pero era demasiado fuerte.

— Eres demasiado… pesado, — resollé. — ¡Pierde peso!

Edward me dejo sobre mi espalda y puso mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. — ¿Qué fue eso? —

— Estas gordo, — repetí. Lanzo un gruñido que no me asusto en lo mas mínimo. — ¡Suéltame!

— No. Nunca te voy a dejar ir, — dijo, pero su voz era demasiado grave para la situación. Deje de luchar y lo mire a los ojos, el anhelo me sorprendió. De repente sus ojos se aclararon en una cuidadosa blancura, dejo mis brazos y se puso de pie. — Bien, tu ganas por este momento. — trato de bromear, pero ambos reconocimos su mala cobertura. Me puse de pie y nos fuimos a casa en un silencio incomodo.

* * *

Me senté en la cocina a jugar con el horno. Moví una de las perillas y la mecha se encendió enviándome olas de calor.

Curiosamente el equipo de cocina, y la cocina en general me interesaron mucho. No había cocinado mucho (después de un intento de queso a la plancha que termino en fuego, pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo), pero aun asi, me gustaba jugar con el horno. Creo que era principalmente por el calor que emanaba.

— ¿Jugando con el horno de nuevo? — me pregunto Carlisle, mientras yo giraba la perilla para apagarlo. — Creo que es bueno que lo tengamos, — se rio entre dientes.

— ¡Oh, cállate!, — le dije sonriendo. — necesito algo que hacer. No sabía que la eternidad trajera tanto aburrimiento, — le dije arrastrando las palabras.

Carlisle solo se rio. — Bueno, si quieres ir a la escuela, como he sugerido antes, no te aburrirías. —

— Carlisle, eso es absurdo. Ya he pasado por la escuela, — replique. —Y de todos modos, alguien tiene que tener un ojo en Edward y Esme.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde están? — pregunto Carlisle mirando a su alrededor.

— Esme esta trabajando en el jardín y Edward esta cazando de nuevo, — le dije mientras saltaba sobre el mostrador. — Ha ido mucho de caza últimamente.

— Solamente quiere ser cuidadoso, eso es todo. — replico Carlisle, mientras ponía su maletín de medico en la mesa de la cocina. — Parece que lo esta llevando mejor.

— Eso creo, también.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunto Carlisle, sentándose junto a mi (a la vista me pareció muy divertido).

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No quiero que sientas que he descuidado de ti, — dijo Carlisle, sonando como un típico padre y haciéndome sentir una ola de admiración. Le sonreí.

— No lo harías, papa. — le dije con cariño. — Entiendo como de locos se pueden poner los recién nacidos.

— Solo quiero que sepas que todavía estoy pensando en ti, solo eso. — Carlisle me revolvió el cabello haciéndome sentir, de nuevo, en mis diez años. — entonces, ¿estas bien?

— ¡Estoy bien! No hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte de mi. — le asegure.

— Esta bien. si no te importa voy a buscar a Esme. — se bajo de la barra dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que se fuera, baje del mostrador y lo abrace firmemente.

— Gracias, Carlisle. — dije en voz casi inaudible, apretándome a el. Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazo también.

— ¿Por qué, Bella?

— No se, — suspire. — Simplemente… gracias.

Carlisle se aparto colocando sus brazos en mis hombros. — Bueno, entonces, gracias, — sonrió, apretando mis hombros.

* * *

— Muy bien, Edward, mantén la calma, — le dije en un tono tranquilizador, manteniendo mi mano en su hombro. Edward se quedo inmóvil, cerro lo ojos y vi como su mandíbula se tensaba. — Buen trabajo. Mantenerte fuerte. Piensa en sus vidas, sus personalidades y sus familias… lo que ayuda a no pensar en su sangre. No respires.

En momentos como este es cuando yo no podía creer el progreso (o falta de el) que Edward había tenido. Su adaptación a esta vida no ha sido fácil, pero al menos estaba teniendo avances. Tenia sus días buenos, pero eran muy superados por sus días malos. Cada vez era mas dolorosamente obvio que no estaba teniendo tan buenos efectos como el desearía.

Vi a una madre y su hija caminar hacia nosotros por la acera. Se giraron a la derecha, riendo mientras la madre acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. Los ojos de Edward aun estaban cerrados, pero vi por las venas saltadas de sus brazos, que estaba tenso.

— No respires, — le recordé. — Son una madre y una hija, están felices, van a casa a ver al padre de la niña… — Edward dejo escapar un gruñido amenazador, con ruidos profundos en el pecho. — la niña es joven, y la madre no es demasiado vieja. — podía sentir la sed de Edward, mientras lo miraba con recelo. Lucho un momento, luego inhalo.

— Edward ¡no!, — se disparo hacia la ciudad, lo seguí, iba pisándole los talones. — Edward ¡detente en este mismo momento! ¡no lo hagas! — me las arregle para atraparlo y salte sobre su espalda, pero el me tiro. Lo intente otra vez, y esta vez lo deje inestable y en el suelo. — Edward, Edward, Edward, ¡concéntrate! Mírame, — lo aplaste en el suelo. Se retorció y rompió mi agarre, atrapando mis manos. — Edward, deja de respirar. Mírame. — sus ojos, tan negros como la noche, enfocaron mi cara, la frustración era evidente en ellos. Poco a poco sus ojos se convirtieron de nuevo en oro líquido, y dejo de luchar conmigo. Relaje mis manos un poco y le dije, — ¿estas bien? asiente; si o no. — el asintió con la cabeza. Suspire. — Creo que hemos terminado por hoy. — me levante y me siguió con la mirada firme en el césped, mientras comenzábamos el camino de regreso.

— No estoy haciéndolo otra vez, — su voz era severa, pero seguía mirando el piso.

— Edward, no puedes detenerte ahora. Nunca aprenderás si no —

— No estoy haciéndolo otra vez, — dijo con voz humilde y oscura. Mantuve la boca cerrada, decidir no debería ser el tema ahora.

Caminamos a casa en silencio, Edward nunca miro hacia arriba mientras yo lo mire todo el camino.

Tan pronto como entro en casa, Edward se lanzo arriba y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, agrietando la madera. Carlisle y Esme, que estaban sentados en la sala, me miraron con curiosidad.

— Mal día, — murmure

* * *

— ¡Oh, el cuarto de Bella! Se puede pintar de un rojo intenso, añadir unas flores… — Esme deambulaba por la casa, tomando nota de los cambios que quería hacer mientras yo estaba sentada en la sala de estar escuchando la radio, en la que transmitían mis canciones de jazz favoritas. Carlisle estaba trabajando y Edward estaba de caza, otra vez.

Edward había estado cazando mucho. Y tampoco es que sus viajes fueran cortos. Sus viajes más cortos eran de una día, por lo menos, mientras que los mas largos podrían ser de varios días o incluso, una semana. Dijo que solo estaba siendo prudente, pero después de ser vampiro durante nueve años, debería de tener poder de controlarse, sin necesidad de ir de caza constantemente. Pero era Edward, su tendencia a reaccionar de forma exagerada era tan mala como mi tendencia a… bueno, reaccionar de forma exagerada.

— ¿Bella? ¿Los planes para tu habitación están bien?, — pregunto Esme desde arriba, sin hablar mas fuerte a que si estuviera a su lado.

— Suena maravilloso, Esme.

La oía prácticamente saltar en la habitación de un lado a otro, luego comenzó a planear los cambios del estudio de Carlisle.

La casa era vieja, pero Esme era talentosa (diciéndolo suavemente, claro) cuando se trata de decoración de interiores. Ya había remodelado la planta baja, haciendo la sala mas grande y adhiriendo ventanas a la cocina. Todo estaba pintado o hecho para darle calidez a la casa, con maderas oscuras y paredes de colores ricos, haciendo de la casa un lugar acogedor.

Era probablemente, mi favorita de todas las casas en las que había vivido hasta ahora.

— Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento? Quiero tu opinión sobre algo.

Deje mi libro y me dirigí a las escaleras, pero la puerta se abrió y ahí se encontraba Edward, respirando con dificultad.

— Edward, ¿estas bien?, — le pregunte, en modo casual.

— ¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?, — su voz era áspera, y sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente a su alrededor, mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

— Carlisle esta en el trabajo, y Esme esta planificando la remodelación de arriba. ¿Por qué?, — Edward no me hizo caso y corrió escaleras arriba. — Edward, ¿podrías decirme que esta pasando?

—¿Esme? ¿Cuándo llegara Carlisle a casa?

— Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, — dijo Esme dejando el estudio. — ¿Qué pasa, querido?

— Quiero hablar con todos ustedes cuando Carlisle llegue a casa. — la voz de Edward era oscura, Esme y yo nos miramos con preocupación.

La puerta principal se abrió de nuevo y Carlisle intervino, causando que Edward bajara las escaleras corriendo, con nosotras siguiéndole.

— ¡Wow!, todo el mundo viene a saludar. Esto es refres…

— Me voy, — interrumpió Edward.

Carlisle palideció, aun más. — ¿Qué?

— Este estilo de vida es demasiado difícil, Carlisle. No puedo hacerlo. Agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero no puedo seguir existiendo de animales.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, procesando lo que dijo. El rostro de Esme estaba lleno de pánico mientras miraba a Carlisle con incredulidad. Yo ni siquiera trate de comprender las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Creo que variaban de la ira a la ¿confusión?

— Si puedes Edward, — rogo Esme. — eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Solo dale mas tiempo.

— Esme, no puedo.

La negativa de Edward toco una fibra sensible dentro de mí. ¿El se iba? ¿Después de todos los progresos que había hecho? ¿Iba a tomar vidas humanas? ¡No podía! ¡Seria ir en contra de todo lo que nuestra familia ha defendido!

— Edward, ¿vas a matar humano?, — ni siquiera trate de ocultar la conmoción en mi voz. — ¡eso esta mal!

— No. Es natural en nuestra especie, — respondió Edward con toda la naturalidad del mundo, manteniendo su postura. — Me voy. —

— Por favor, no lo hagas, — mi voz era débil, y me escuchaba vacilante. Edward me miro con sus ojos suplicándome porque entendiera.

— Lo siento, Bella. — miro a cada uno de nosotros por ultima vez, luego, dejo la casa.

* * *

— Oh, mira, es la chica Cullen, — La Sta. Brown (creo que era ¿Vera?) susurro mientras yo regresaba de la librería a casa. — Hola, Sta. Cullen. — Su voz estaba llena de sincero afecto, lo que me recordó que ella era uno de los pocos humanos de la ciudad que podía tolerar.

— Hola, Sta. Brown, — le dije amablemente, siguiendo mi camino. Ella y su amiga, una rubia bastante alta para su edad, se acercaron a mi. — Sta. Hale. —

— Sta. Cullen, — dijo, creo que su nombre era Rosalie. — Espero que este teniendo un buen día. ¿Qué libro tiene ahí?, — miro el libro en mis manos y arqueo una ceja. — _Una Tragedia Americana _es una selección muy extraña, ¿no le parece?

— He escuchado que es muy bueno, — dijo Vera, mientras me sonreía. — si no le importa, ¿Podría decirme como es que le gusta? Soy horrible cuando a selección de libros se refiere, y aceptaría cualquier ayuda que pudiera ofrecerme. — las mejillas de Vera se tiñeron de rosa, y me sonrió. Estas niñas apenas tenían trece. Realmente dudaba que _Una Tragedia Americana_ les interesara, pero aprecie el intento de Vera.

— No habría problema, Sta. Brown.

— Tal vez te puede ayudar con otras cosas, también, como enviarte a un orfanato, — sugirió secamente Rosalie, metiendo su nariz. — Ellos se hicieron cargo suficientemente bien de ese tipo, Edward, y ahora el los ha dejado. Debe haberlo planteado muy bien.

Me tense ante el implícito insulto hacia Carlisle y Esme, ignorando como mi estomago decayó ante la mención de la huida de Edward.

— Rosalie, — la regaño Vera en voz baja. — eso esta fuera de lugar. Lo siento Sta. Cullen.

— Esta bien Sta. Brown. Si me disculpan, me tengo que ir. — trate de mantener mi tono ligero para Vera, pero mis dientes estaban tan apretados que sonó como una estrangulación.

— Si, ella tiene que darse prisa para hacerle espacio al siguiente niño que vendrá y se ira, — la voz de Rosalie emanaba falsa dulzura.

— Buen día, — gruñí, y seguí mi camino a casa. Entre y lance mi libro en el sofá. Carlisle y Esme claramente estaban teniendo una conversación importante, pero yo estaba echando humo.

— Me encontré con la temible Rosalie Hale, — dije, con mi voz llena de frustración. — ¡Ella es terrible! Es tan joven, pero ¡actua como si fuera de la realeza! Si ella supiera que le puedo romper el cuello…

— Bella, cálmate. Ya tenemos un hijo rebelde, no necesitamos otro, — dejo Carlisle.

Suspire, ese tema de conversación ya se estaba tornando demasiado viejo para mi gusto.

— Tenemos que seguir adelante. Obviamente uno de nosotros lo irritaba, y la que lo estaba irritando ahora esta irritada por el. — les dije.

— Bella, no se porque se fue. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe. Esta confundido. Fue su elección. — dijo Esme calmadamente.

— Bueno, es una opción que esta matando a los demás, así que no estoy de acuerdo con el.

— Ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos, Bella, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, — suspiro Carlisle desilusionado, y reprimí el impulso de buscar a Edward y golpearlo.

* * *

Me senté junto a la ventana de mi habitación, con la radio suficientemente alta como para servir de fondo. A la vez, escuche el pomo de la puerta y Esme se asomo con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. La salude y cerro la puerta detrás de ella antes de entrar y sentarse a mi lado. — ¿estas bien, querida? Pareces tan apartada últimamente, — la preocupación era evidente en su voz, la cual me lleno de culpa. Esme era demasiado buena para leerme.

— Solo son un par de cosas, eso es todo. — trate de sonar indiferente, porque Carlisle y Esme no necesitaban mas preocupación por el momento, pero la desesperación me traiciono.

— El volverá, cariño, — dijo Esme, automáticamente ella sabia que era lo que me molestaba.

— ¡Han pasado dos años, Esme! ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede alejarse de nosotros, solo como así? ¿Piensa que es mucho mejor? ¿Cree que estaremos aquí esperándolo con los brazos abiertos? ¡Es grosero y desconsiderado!

— Bella, entiendo que estés enojada, pero el tiene que llegar a un acuerdo con esta forma de vida por si mismo — dijo Esme, mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. — Se dará cuenta de que lo que esta haciendo esta mal, y volverá.

— Tiene que aprender a pensar en los demás. El y Rosalie Hale se llevarían bien. — le dije con amargura.

— Va a volver por ti, — dijo Esme como si la nada. Me quede boquiabierta ante ella. — Lo hará, Bella. Solo dale tiempo.

Luche contra la tentación de bufar, pero no podía dejar la esperanza de que, tal vez, iba a darse cuenta de que tomo la elección equivocada.

* * *

_Hola! Reportándome de nuevo. Espero sus reviews.  
_


	7. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo hago la traducción (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo)_

_He vuelto. Tenia planeado terminar el capitulo el fin de semana pasado, pero no estuve en casa asi que me fue imposible. Y como ya entre a la escuela es un poco mas difícil tener tiempo =( … pero aquí esta el nuevo capi. muchas gracias por sus reviews y mil gracias a kiyoky por darme a conocer el error. ya lo corregi. =)_

* * *

Esme y Carlisle se habían casado a mitad del verano, con el aquelarre de Denali y yo presentes. Lo organizamos en nuestro patio trasero, con flores de cerezos, tulipanes, rosas y lirios del jardín de Esme. El pasillo era largo y de lino blanco, con pequeñas velas alineadas en las orillas, ya que la boda fue de noche. El vestido de Esme era simple, pero impresionante. Era del mismo color del pasillo, pero tenia un diseño de cuentas que simulaban flores en el busto, y bajaban a la tierra. Carlisle tenía un esmoquin negro, y el resto de nosotros llevaba rosa pastel (a excepción de Eleazar que también llevaba un esmoquin parecido al de Carlisle). Eleazar oficio la ceremonia, y el resto de la noche se paso tan rápido, que cuando el sol comenzó a salir todos nos sorprendimos.

Edward no estuvo presente. No hemos podido contactar con el de ningún modo, así que se lo perdió. Eso golpeo duro a Esme y Carlisle (y a mi, pero nunca mas lo iba a reconocer), pero no se podía hacer nada mas. No sabíamos cuando (o si) iba a regresar.

Esme había terminado la casa. Había tardado unos tres años, pero ahora estaba todo listo, y se veía maravillosa. Era de dos pisos, con un porche similar al de los Denali (ella se enamoro de el tan pronto como lo vio) y estaba pintado de un color marrón claro. Añadió ventanas a todo lo que fue posible. La casa tenía todos los tonos cálidos que pudo encontrar, pero las habitaciones terminaron siendo mas ligeras de cómo lo había previsto, principalmente porque pensaba que los tonos claros nos podían animar mas. Mi habitación era la mas ligera, de un color lila y con un montón de ventanas. Mi pared del fondo era de cristal y la otra pared (mi habitación estaba en la esquina de la casa) tenia cuatro ventanas. Mi biblioteca ocupaba la mayor parte de la tercer pared, y el último muro (frente a la pared de vidrio) tenia un sofá, una mesa con una lámpara, y las fotos que abarcaban desde mi vida humana, hasta la boda de Carlisle y Esme.

El tiempo de Carlisle en el hospital, estaba terminando, principalmente porque se hacia pasar por los treinta y dos años de edad, y treinta y cinco parecía ser su limite. Yo seguía normal, mi anti-social yo, se mantenía alejado de los seres humanos y solo interactuaba con Carlisle y Esme.

Me encontraba demasiado feliz porque nos íbamos a Ashland pronto, después de solo estar aquí por cinco años. Rochester, demostró ser un pueblo protegido, apenas se había visto afectado por la Gran Depresión que sacude al mundo, dejando que los ciudadanos se preocuparan solo por si mismos. Lo único que echaría de menos seria la casa, pero Carlisle dijo que la conservaríamos para su uso futuro.

Hablando de Carlisle, él y Esme se habían ido hace unos minutos a caminar bajo la lluvia. Yo estaba sola en casa, y opte por sentarme en la ventana y ver las salpicaduras de la lluvia contra el cristal. Estaba tan calmada, que casi me caigo de la silla cuando oí que la puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos.

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Han vuelto ya? — llame mientras caminaba a la gran entrada. — espero que todo este bien… — mi voz se apago cuando vi a la persona que estaba delante de mi. Su ropa estaba mojada, aferrándose a su cuerpo al igual que su cabello desordenado. — ¿Edward? —

— Hola, Bella, — saludo vacilante, quedándose en la puerta. Sus hombros estaban caídos y tenia las manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Carlisle y Esme se han ido?

— Fueron a dar un paseo, — le dije. — deben de regresar… Espera. ¿Por qué te importa? ¿De hecho, por qué estas aquí?

_¡Has estado fuera durante cuatro años!, sin ningún contacto, pero seguro, vienes y ¡pides hablar con las dos personas a las que tanto has preocupado!_ – estaba furiosa mentalmente.

Edward miro hacia abajo y movió sus pies. — Bella, por favor, no te enojes.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo estoy enojada? — tenia todo el derecho a estarlo, pero no lo había demostrado.

Aun.

— Yo puedo decirlo. Tus manos están temblando, — señalo mis manos, y acurruque mis puños en mi pecho para que se detuviera. Mis uñas se clavaron en mi piel, y me mordí el labio para que tampoco temblara. — No quiero que estés enojada conmigo.

Inmediatamente deje de morder mi labio y lo mire ferozmente. — ¿Por qué no puedo estarlo, Edward? Tú simplemente nos dejas durante _cuatro años,_ sin darnos alguna idea de en donde estabas, o lo que estabas haciendo, ¡o si estabas a salvo!

— Lo siento. — Edward se negó a mirarme, lo que me daba más coraje.

— No, Edward. ¿Sabias que Carlisle y Esme se casaron? ¿Sabias que Esme ha estado remodelando la casa, y a pesar del hecho de que te fuiste, todavía se aseguro de preparar la habitación perfecta para ti? ¿Y todo lo que puedes decir es lo siento? — estaba absolutamente furiosa.

— Quiero hacer las paces. Me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error, y quiero corregirlo. No podía soportar estar tomando vidas humanas, — declaro Edward.

— ¿Pero puedes soportar estar alrededor de tu "familia"?, o ¿huiras de ellos otra vez tan pronto como te aburras?

— No es que no quisiera estar con todos ustedes, solo estaba confundido.

Tan pronto como la frase salió de su boca, los recuerdos de nuestras conversaciones pasadas me llegaron con fuerza. Como me había dicho esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, y como me confundió mucho porque sus acciones decían lo contrario.

El hoyo en mi estomago me dolía, y mi garganta se estaba cerrando. ¿Cómo se _atreve_ a seguir haciéndome esto? Yo ya había sentido suficiente rechazo en mi existencia. Mis padres biológicos se odiaban, pero decían que estaban juntos por mí. Mis amigos siempre habían pensado que era extraña, y nunca me consideraban mas que una conocida. Incluso ahora que era una hermosa y poderosa vampiro los humanos como Rosalie Hale me maltrataban. Edward no tenia derecho a irse y volver a su antojo, como si esta casa fuera la clase de lugar que se congela cuando se va, y solo regresara a la vida cuando regrese. Es cruel. Es grosero. Es desconsiderado, repulsivo, ¡absolutamente exasperante!

Pude sentir la nube negra de mi cabeza oscurecerse aun mas. Había estado tratando de suprimir la depresión, pensando en la ira todo era mas llevadero. Cuando me sentí a mi misma queriendo enrollarme en una bola y llorar, supe que había pensado bien.

Edward no tenia idea de cuanto me dolió su partida. Éramos solo "amigos", pero mis conversaciones con el habían demostrado vigorosamente que el podría ser mi compañero. Solo el beso fue suficiente para hacerme querer hacerle frente justo en ese momento y pedirle que no me dejara de nuevo. Era una criatura que me confundía completamente y me agitaba, pero quería saber tanto de el como fuera posible.

Me sentí caer, y en lugar de dejar que ocurriera, pensé en las caras de Carlisle y Esme cada vez que recordaban la ausencia de Edward, sus expresiones se llenaban de dolor. La ira floreció en mi de nuevo, y lo mire con dagas en los ojos.

— No estamos en un orfanato Edward. — me burle, lanzándole las palabras de Rosalie. — Carlisle y Esme pueden tomarte de vuelta fácilmente, pero yo no. No viste lo que les hiciste, y francamente, estoy mas allá de la ira. Se necesitaran mucho mas que palabras para recibir mi perdón, — gruñí. Edward dio un paso atrás, y agradecí que me permitiera dominar con mi ira la tristeza de lo que su partida me causo.

— Bella, por favor, escúchame. — los ojos de Edward eran serios, y trato de agarrar mis manos, las aleje de las suyas y lo mire.

— Tengo otras cosas que hacer Sr. Masen, — rompí. — por favor, discúlpeme. Puede esperar a Carlisle y Esme en la sala. Es el único lugar con sofás y sillas, allá. — apunte en la dirección de la sala de estar, — en caso de que se le haya olvidado.

— Bella…

— No, — lo interrumpí, no quería oír nada mas. La depresión se estaba acercando demasiado a la superficie de la comodidad, y tuve que alejarme de el antes de que pudiera ver lo que me había hecho. — Solo… por favor, déjame en paz.

La cara de Edward cayo, pero asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se acerco a la sala de estar. Lo vi solo un momento antes de salir pisoteando hacia mi habitación.

* * *

Carlisle y Esme llegaron a casa media hora después de Edward. Yo aun estaba enfadada en mi habitación, y me negué a salir.

— Bella, ¿puedes venir aquí? — me llamo Carlisle. — Tenemos algo que discutir.

— No, gracias, Carlisle. Estoy perfectamente bien donde estoy. — no iba a hablarle a Edward Masen. Era tan egoísta, manipulador, y tan irresponsable. Como cuestión, de hecho, el y Rosalie Hale estarían perfectos juntos.

— Bella, por favor, ven aquí.

— ¡No, gracias!

— Isabella, — me advirtió Carlisle. Resople mientras me ponía de pie, y salía de la habitación. Me pare al final de las escaleras.

— Carlisle, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre esta situación. No creo que mi presencia sea necesaria, — le dije. — ustedes pueden hacer mucho sin mi.

— Bella, te necesitamos para que discutas esto con nosotros. Eres una integrante de esta familia.

— ¿De veras? ¿Qué pasa con el hijo prodigo sentado en la sala? ¿No es más importante? ¡Pregúntale a el!

Carlisle rodo los ojos. — Isabella Cullen, deja de actuar tan infantil y únete a nosotros en este importante debate, — su voz no dejaba lugar a la desobediencia, pero en ese momento no me importaba. ¿Por qué aun están tomando a Edward en cuenta? ¿No estaban molestos por lo que les había hecho?

— ¿Quieres mi opinión sobre el asunto?, — mi voz sonaba muy enérgica, en parte a que la diferencia de altura por estar en el piso de arriba me daba coraje. — Edward Masen es egoísta y desconsiderado. Se ha aprovechado de su bienvenida, y creo que debe hacerse responsable de todo lo que le ha hecho a esta familia. En lo que a mi respecta, no es bienvenido.

Carlisle abrió la boca para hablar, pero Esme lo detuvo. — Déjame hablar con ella, Carlisle. — Dijo Esme, — Ella esta angustiada. No es un buen momento para una confrontación.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza resignado y fue a reunirse con Edward en la sala. Esme subió las escaleras y tomo mi mano, me llevo a mi habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros, y ambas nos sentamos en el sofá.

Esme me miro expectante. Trate de no romperme, pero Esme siempre sabia lo que hacia falta para que alguien lo hiciera. Puso el cabello fuera de mi cara, y finalmente, el sollozo que estaba contenido en mi garganta, salió. Me llevo a toda prisa a su regazo y me llevo de acá para allá, murmurando palabras de consuelo en mi oído. Seguí llorando, mi cuerpo temblaba y se agitaba por la fuerza del llanto. Llore secamente por lo que parecieron horas, y finalmente levante la cabeza del hombro de Esme. Ella me sonrió tristemente y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

— Créeme, se lo que sientes, querida, pero no podemos permitir que eso obstaculice nuestra decisión.

— ¡Pero el nos dejo Esme! — me moví a mi misma fuera del regazo de mi madre y baje del sofá, para mirar por la ventana. — ¿Cómo puede simplemente regresar? ¡Ha traído tanto dolor a esta familia!

— Cuando ha estado con nosotros, ha traído alegría, — la voz de Esme era suave, pero llena de convicción. — Edward es una buena persona, y se merece otra oportunidad. El sabe que ha hecho mal. Quiere nuestra ayuda para hacer lo correcto. Para eso esta la familia, Bella.

— Pero no se supone que la familia se hiera tanto entre si. Incluso, ni siquiera se preocupa por nosotros.

— El se preocupa por nosotros. Lo veo cada vez que nos mira, especialmente a ti. Tu puedes hacerlo fuerte Bella. Si el te tiene, puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Me gire para enfrentar a Esme. ¿Podía hacer cualquier cosa teniéndome? ¡No! El no se siente de la misma forma que yo, al menos no ahora. Se fue tan fácil, ni siquiera lo dudo cuando le pedí que se quedara. Es posible que me haya amado en algún momento en el tiempo, pero había terminado hace mucho.

— No esta interesado en mi de esa manera, Esme. Hemos tenido demasiados desacuerdos como para que eso sea posible.

Esme sonrió a sabiendas. — Creo que, de todas las personas, debes saber que cualquier cosa es posible. Eres un _vampiro_ ¿no?, — pregunto irónicamente.

— Eso es diferente, — argumente. — Lo siento, pero no puedo manejar esto ahora. Tal vez mas adelante, no estoy bien mentalmente como para sobrellevarlo. Tu y Carlisle decidan lo que quieran, me quedo con cualquiera que sea su decisión, porque confío en que harán lo correcto

Esme frunció los labios, pero asintió con la cabeza. — Muy bien, querida. Si piensas que es lo mejor, me quedo tranquila. Solo recuerda, no tengas miedo a perdonar. — Me abrazo una vez mas y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si. Oí sus pasos hasta que llego a la sala de estar, la oí llegar junto a Carlisle y sentarse junto a el.

Decidí que quería escuchar lo que pasaría, me acerque a mi puerta cerrada y me senté recargada en ella, pegue el oído a ella, a pesar de que podía oir perfectamente bien sin hacerlo.

No quería perderme ni un minúsculo detalle de esto.

— En primer lugar, Edward, bienvenido a casa, — dijo Carlisle con gusto, provocando que un gruñido retumbara en mi pecho.

— Gracias por darme la bienvenida de nuevo, — respondió Edward.

— Te hemos echado de menos, — agrego Esme. — _Todos_ nosotros.

— Dudo mucho que... — murmuro Edward.

— Eso no es en lo que nos vamos a centrar en este momento, — Carlisle redirigió la conversación con tono firme. — Tenemos cosas mas importantes que discutir. — le agradecí en silencio a Carlisle por su tacto, pero aun estaba semi-curiosa por saber porque lo dudaba Edward. — ¿Qué hiciste mientras estuviste fuera?

— Yo… fui a Nueva York. Me alimente de humanos, pero solo de los criminales. Pensé que si podía llevarme a los seres humanos malos, seria solo matándolos, — explico Edward. — Leía las mentes, y en el que había un pensamiento sobre violar a alguien o matar a alguien, ese era el que yo escogía. No fue lo correcto, pero así es como me he validado, — la voz de Edward estaba tranquila al final.

Pensé en la explicación de Edward, y, a juzgar por el silencio de la planta baja, también Carlisle y Esme lo hacían. Sus motivos eran honrados, supongo, pero aun así tomaba vidas humanas. Puede ser que fueran peligrosos, pero el no era capaz de decidir quien vivía y quien moría.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué Carlisle es capaz de decidir si alguien continua siendo humano o no? _— argumento mi mente, no pude dejar de admitir que era verdad.

Pero Edward aun se alimentaba de humanos. Esa era la definición de la calidad en nuestra familia, y el se fue en contra. Y ahora había que terminar con eso, y comenzar de nuevo con el ser 'vegetariano', y seria mucho mas difícil porque ahora conocía el sabor de la sangre humana.

— ¿Qué te hizo parar?, — pregunto Esme.

— No podía soportar tomar mas vidas, — respondió Edward con voz áspera. — Era demasiada carga que llevar. Todo era sobre la matanza, echaba de menos ser una persona civilizada. Siempre he estado orientado a la familia, y saber que los estaba afectando era horrible. No podía soportarlo mas. No espero que me acepten con los brazos abiertos de cualquier forma, pero quiero corregir lo que he hecho mal. Por favor, perdónenme.

Hubo solo un segundo de silencio antes de escuchar a Esme ponerse de pie y abrazar a Edward.

— Te he echado tanto de menos, Edward, — chillo. — No me hagas esto de nuevo.

— Lo siento, mama, — las palabras le salieron de la boca con facilidad, sentí un nudo en el estomago. ¿Fue aceptado, así como así? ¿Una rápida disculpa, un abrazo, y esta de vuelta en la familia? Esperemos que Carlisle tenga mas sentido.

— Será mucho mas difícil de lo que era antes, Edward, — le advirtió Carlisle. — Si estas dispuesto a esforzarte, te ayudare.

— Estoy dispuesto, — dijo Edward con entusiasmo.

— Entonces, bienvenido a casa.

Un gruñido me atravesó el pecho, abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras al acecho. Esta conversación aun no había terminado.

— ¡¿Es eso?! — Chille cuando entre en la sala. Los tres se volvieron hacia mi, todos con diferentes miradas desde la preocupación (Esme) al miedo (Edward).

Bien. El debería tener miedo.

— Bella, por favor, toma esto con calma, — Carlisle trato de razonar, pero yo tenía otros planes.

— ¿Con calma? Y tomar vidas humanas es una tarea calmada ¿no? ¿Qué hay de dejar tu familia? ¿Conoces la experiencia, Carlisle? Porque creo que Edward aquí no, — estaba que echaba chispas.

— Cariño, es una experiencia de aprendizaje, — la voz de Esme era calmante, me miro con los ojos llenos de esperanza. — el estuvo de acuerdo en vivir nuestro estilo de vida, y elegimos aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando se aburra de nuevo?

— Fue una rebeldía.

— ¡No, Carlisle!, — lo interrumpí. — Deja que el niño_ 'que-no-puede-hacer-nada-mal'_ hable por si mismo. — Me sentí muy mal por estar actuando de esta forma frente a mis padres, pero esto no era algo que podía hacer cómodamente. — Edward, — lo mire deliberadamente, — ¿Qué te hace pensar que te quedaras con nosotros esta vez?

Los ojos de Edward miraron todo a su alrededor frenéticamente. Me cruce de brazos irritada, y finalmente encontró mi mirada. — Yo…tu, — susurro mirando el suelo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu, — dijo con mas fuerza. — no puedo soportar molestarte.

Ignore el aleteo imaginario de mi corazón. — Pero eso es justo lo que hiciste, Edward. Y aunque dices todas esas cosas sobre mi, no puedo creerte, ¡porque siempre haces todo lo contrario!

— Lo siento, Bella, — la voz de Edward sonaba angustiada, casi me rompió. Pero luego pensé en todo el daño que me había hecho, y mi determinación se fortaleció.

— Eso no es suficientemente bueno. — lo mire fijamente a los ojos, mostrando mi punto de vista. Fue igual que nuestras bromas en juego de antes, aunque esta vez no estaba bromeando en lo mas mínimo. Sus hombros cayeron derrotados y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, una parte de mi se lleno de orgullo, y celebró.

La otra parte lloro mientras mi corazón se quebraba.

_La autora original lo maneja todo muy rápido… no falta mucho para nuestra Rosalie vampiro ni para nuestro Emmet humano s_o…

_Please reviews_


	8. Estupida

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __willowedlilies,__ yo solo hago la traducción (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo)_

_Se hizo la luz. He tenido mucho que hacer. Tomar la decisión universitaria es lo mas horrible con lo que me haya cruzado en mi vida mortal. También sufri un poco por cosas de la escuela…trabajos tareas, exámenes…ustedes saben._

_Quiero agradecer inmensamente a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de pasar por esta historia y dejarme su opinión, también a las que no la dejan… _

_Este capitulo me llevo mucho tiempo traducirlo, es bastante extenso y sufro mucho porque hay muchas palabras que no conozco, ya saben, sinónimos que me revuelven la cabeza. Pero en fin. Las dejo y espero que disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

Sali de casa poco después de mi arrebato, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se debilitaba con la ventilación.

Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, sabia que Carlisle y Esme estaban en lo correcto. Edward se merecía una segunda oportunidad, si es que, claro, iba a comprometerse con ella. Tenía un largo camino por delante, y él lo sabía.

Pero lo que aun no podía comprender era como había podido salir de nuestras vidas de esa manera tan inconsciente. Conocía el poder de la sangre, pero nunca había sido suficiente para alejarme de mi padre, Carlisle. Había cometido errores, pero eso fue cuando era joven, y estaba fuera de control.

_Justo como Edward es joven, y esta fuera de control_, mi mente se vengo y gemi. Limpie mi lio mental concentrándome en la caza, decidí ir a un pequeño estanque que había encontrado hace un par de meses mientras caminaba. Estaba rodeado de margaritas y pinos, era un paraíso secreto_, mi_ paraíso secreto. Era un escondite pacifico y siempre iba allí cuando mi mente se salía de control.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando el origen del caos en mi mente estaba sentado en la roca en la que por lo general estoy yo. Estaba mirando el agua con atención, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. La roca estaba al lado opuesto de mi, asi que podía verlo perfectamente.

Sentí la ira disiparse en cuanto lo vi, se veía como el niño perdido que, hace trece años acababa de ser convertido, sin idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo. Excepto que esta vez, el conocía el monstruo en el que te podía convertir una mala elección.

Sus ojos rojos se destacaron en la oscuridad, enviándome un escalofrio por la espalda. No importa lo mal que me sentía por el, èl aun tenia sangre humana fluyendo por sus muertas venas. Haría falta un año entero para que el rojo se fuera, quien sabe cuanto tiempo se necesitaría para que obtuviera el grado de control necesario para poder llevar el estilo de vida de la familia. Mis hombros cayeron en cuanto pensé en el largo camino que teníamos por delante.

Decidí hacerme notar aclarándome la garganta. Edward parpadeo y miro hacia arriba, por fin reparando en mi.

— Oh, lo siento, — murmuro poniéndose de pie. — No sabía que estarías aquí. Te dejo estar.

— Quédate. — no había esperado que de mi garganta saliera esa palabra en particular, pero una vez que lo dije supe que quería que èl lo hiciera. Teníamos que resolver esto ahora, asi tendría menos tiempo para concentrarse en su sed de sangre, y yo realmente _quería_ ayudarlo, en lugar de querer que sufriera.

Sus ojos mostraban su reticencia. — ¿Estas segura? —

— ¿No crees que tenemos que resolver esto tan pronto como sea posible? La lucha que tienes por delante va a ser bastante difícil sin que estes enojado conmigo, — le dije. Estaba orgullosa por la forma constante en que salió mi voz, ya que lo único que quería era alejarme lo mas posible de esta conversación.

— Eso es muy cierto, — suspiro, sentándose de nuevo en la roca. Atravesé la laguna y me sente en el suelo, junto a el, cruzando mis piernas debajo de mi. Me agradecí mentalmente por llevar unos pantalones de Carlisle y una camisa en lugar de mis tradicionales vestidos.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — decidí ir directo al punto. No había ninguna razón arrastrando detrás de esto.

Su mirada se traslado a la laguna de nuevo, y un destello de irritación cruzo su rostro. — No era feliz con este estilo de vida, y estar suprimiendo mi naturaleza. Ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba, pero me pareció correcto en el momento.

— No eras feliz, — dije lentamente, meditándolo en mi mente. A pesar de que sabía que era irracional, supuse que significaba que no era feliz conmigo. Edward siempre se las arreglo para sacar de mi todas las inseguridades que no sabia que tenia.

— Estaba harto de intentar luchar contra mis instintos naturales.

— ¿Incluso por tu familia? — le pregunte.

— Bella, no te das cuenta de lo difícil que fue esa decisión, — explico Edward. — Pasaba días de mi tiempo intentando decidir que hacer, y siempre terminaba con el deseo de quedarme, pero odiaba la forma en que estaba viviendo.

Me mordí el labio, un habito nervioso que había traido de mis años humanos. — Podríamos haberte ayudado, ¡debiste hablar con nosotros!

— Todos ustedes me habían hablado de ello, — argumento.

— ¡Exactamente! ¿Qué hubiera estado tan mal con eso? — _Entonces no le habrías causado tanto dolor a _**mi**_ familia._

— A pesar de lo horrible que fue lo que hice, era algo que tenia que hacer, o de lo contrario no me hubiera comprometido a esta vida plenamente.

— ¿Ni siquiera por tu familia? — Sabía que sonaba como un disco rayado, pero era tan extraño para mi, como alguien puede hacer caso omiso de su familia con tanta facilidad. Nunca me pude imaginar dejando a Carlisle y E sme solo para alimentarme de humanos. Los vínculos que tenia con ellos tenían mucho mas valor que la sangre humana. — Nos preocupamos por ti, Edward. —

— ¿Lo _hiciste_?, — su pregunta me sorprendió, lo mire con confusión.

— Edward, claro que lo hice. — Si, estaba muy enojada y molesta con el, pero aun asi me preocupaba.

— Pero aun asi tu no me quieres, — dijo con la confusión en su voz. — Siempre me rechazaste. Pensé que serias mas feliz si me iba.

De pronto la ira me recorrió con una fuera que no crei posible. — ¿_Yo_ no _te_ quiero? — Mi voz estaba peligrosamente tranquila, y mis ojos flamearon. — ¿Quién fue el que salió corriendo, Edward? ¿Quién fue el que se quedo en Denali? ¿Quién fue el que pensó en el acuerdo de "sin presiones"? —

— ¿Quién lo acepto? — respondió Edward poniéndose de pie. Hice lo mismo con la misma rapidez mientras señalaba su pecho.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza? ¡La única razón por la que lo acepte es porque pensé que eso era lo que tu querias! — grite.

— Bella, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo? — grito Edward, y luego se congelo. Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, y di un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Mi voz temblaba, luche contra la esperanza que estaba llenándome.

Edward lucia como si fuera a cubrirlo, pero luego cambio su postura y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación. — Te amo, Bella. Tu eres la razón por la que regreso; eres la razón por la que quiero vivir esta vida. Tu eres la razón por la que se que puedo ser fuerte y comprometerme con esta elección, la elección _correcta_.

Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en mi cara, pero los recuerdos de otras cosas de este tipo que el me había dicho se reprodujeron en mi cabeza, un frio recordatorio de cómo el tendía a decir cosas que aparentemente no significaban nada.

— Lo siento, Edward, — dije, y esta vez realmente lo fue. — Quiero creerte, quiero hacerlo. Pero como he dicho antes, tomara mucho mas tiempo para que yo confié en ti. Te ayudare con tu control, pero no estoy segura de que mas puedo hacer, — sentí mi corazón hundirse en mi estomago, mi garganta se seco. — Lo siento.

Me volví sobre mis talones y corrí.

* * *

Me senté en un árbol cerca de la laguna, esperando a que Edward fuera a casa. Seria mas fácil, pensé, si el va a casa primero. Podía hablar con Carlisle y Esme sin la malhumorada Bella allí para interrumpir y hacer todo el ambiente tenso. El se había quedado en el estanque solo unos momentos hasta que suspiro y volvió corriendo a casa.

Baje del árbol con cuidado, observando cada paso, aunque sabia que mis reflejos me impedirían caer.

El sol estaba saliendo, proyectando una luz naranja pálido en el bosque. Mi piel brillaba, lo que reflejaba el naranja aun mas a mi alrededor. Esperaba que ningún humano de paseo estuviera deambulando en los alrededores, pronto comencé a correr regreso a casa. Pude ver a Esme trabajando en le jardín, su cara estaba llena de concentración mientras plantaba mas flores. Le sonreí a su hobby, me hacia sentir mas normal que la confusión que había estado experimentando las ultimas horas.

Esme oyó mis pasos y levanto la vista con una mirada cautelosa en sus ojos. Yo seguía sonriendo y me dirigí al jardín poniéndome de rodillas a su lado. — ¿Qué plantas? —

— Rosas, — respondió ella moviendo sus plantas. — Edward me pidió que plantara un arbusto, a pesar de que ya es noviembre. — Su voz era mas ligera de lo que había sido en años, y finalmente me golpeo el alivio de Esme por tener de vuelta a su hijo. — ¿Cómo estas, querida?

Me encogi de hombros, no podía darle una respuesta completa. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a estar mas tensas que nunca entre Edward y yo, casi podía sentir el dolor de cabeza viniendo, lo que era peculiar para un vampiro, por decir lo menos.

Esme asintió con comprensión. — Esta bien, Bella. No tienes que responder. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?, — le conteste tomando el rosal que iba a plantar y entregándoselo. Me sonrió y tomo el arbusto, haciendo un agujero y plantándolo cuidadosamente. Vi como manejaba las plantas tan suavemente, maravillándome con lo realmente cuidadosa que era esta mujer, aun cuando su naturaleza le indicaba matar seres humanos para sobrevivir.

— Esme, ¿Cómo encuentras tan fácil aceptar a los demás? — La cuestión siempre había estado en mi cabeza respecto a ella, pero este parecía ser el momento ideal para preguntar.

Esme examino el monte que acababa de plantar, asegurándose de que estaba seguro y protegido. — Es la forma en que he sido siempre. Quiero ver lo mejor en las personas. No quiero pensar que hay gente realmente mala en el mundo. — reflexiono Esme. — si ese fuera el caso, ¿Cómo puede Dios crear a alguien que se preocupe tanto en dañar a otros?

— ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?

Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de contestar. — Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de otros de nuestra especie, Bella. Estamos consientes de los seres humanos, tratamos de no causarles daño. Otros vampiros se aprovechan de sus debilidades. No sabemos si el alimentarnos de animales en vez de humanos nos llevara al cielo, pero me gusta pensar que es posible. Carlisle cree más eso que yo. Pero días como este, donde puedo ver flores floreciendo, y me siento aquí, hablando con mi hija, — sonrió, — y mi hijo y mi marido están sentados en mi casa, toda mi familia junta, es cuando creo que hay esperanza para nosotros. — puso la cubeta hacia abajo, se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido. — Puede parecer exagerado, pero hay algo bueno en todo el mundo, querida. Solo tienes que mirar un poco más lejos con algunas personas. Dudo mucho que te ayude, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, — Esme se echo a reír, una risa musical que me levanto el animo.

— Gracias, mama, — le dije y la abrace tan fuerte como pude.

* * *

Ya era un mes después del regreso de Edward, y yo aun no había sido capaz de decirle una sola palabra que no fuera `hola`, `adiós` y `disculpa`. En mi defensa, el tampoco había dicho nada. Aunque no estaba segura de que eso me ayudara mucho.

La nieve cubrió el suelo con una capa gruesa, la cual marcaba el comienzo del invierno. Eran mediados de diciembre y la navidad vendría pronto. No la habíamos celebrado en gran forma en décadas, pero Esme insistió en que la celebráramos juntos, en familia. Y yo no tenía el corazón para recordarle que dos miembros de la familia estaban en los términos básicos de no-hablar en este momento.

Ahora en nuestra sala de estar había un árbol de navidad como punto central, coordinado con las flores de Nochebuena que estaban esparcidas por toda la casa. Carlisle parecía disfrutarlo, lo que lo hacia bastante bueno para mi. La radio estaba en una estación que solo jugaba con villancicos, llenando la casa de canciones que hablaban de una persona que no estábamos seguros de llegar a conocer algún día.

A pesar de mi actitud negativa, no pude evitar sentirme feliz al ver todas las decoraciones. Navidad siempre fue mi día favorito cuando era humana porque tenia que dar regalos. Pero este año, esa se esta convirtiendo rápidamente en una tarea poco grata para mi.

Me había decidido por darle a Esme herramientas de jardinería (las suyas habían sido destruidas después de una tormenta particularmente desagradable), y a Carlisle le daría libros médicos para mantenerlo al día.

Edward era otra historia. La música era la obvia opción; habíamos comprado un piano para la sala de estar (una habitación realmente grande), y Edward difícilmente se alejaba de el. La radio era rara vez usada ya que la música de Edward llenaba la casa con frecuentes melodías. Solía sorprenderme a mi misma congelada donde estaba, fascinada por la música, yéndome automáticamente antes de que él se diera cuenta.

La línea por la cual Edward y yo íbamos caminando era muy extraña, le dimos un significado totalmente nuevo a la relación "amor/odio". Aparentemente, la ruta del odio se estaba convirtiendo en la mas fácil para nosotros.

Me quede en la sala por un momento, tratando de decidir si usaría como entretenimiento un libro o la radio. Pero cuando vi el piano sin atención, sentí un inusitado impulso de tocar. Recordaba vagamente las lecciones que mi madre me había obligado a tomar (las detestaba tanto que aun como vampiro me perseguían), altamente dudaba el recordar otra cosa especifica que no fuera la irritación que siempre tenia en cada lección.

Me asegure de que nadie estuviera ceca, me cole hacia el piano y levante la tapa. Las teclas de marfil estaban impecables, perfectamente alineadas. Me sentía incomoda en el banquillo, tenia la vaga sensación de que irrumpía en el espacio de Edward. Pero estaba en la sala de estar; era un juego justo.

Pase mis dedos por la suave textura, sin hacer ruido. Me detuve en una tecla negra y aplique un poco de presión, produciendo una nota. Se hizo eco en el silencio, y presione la tecla blanca de al lado. Después pulse teclas al azar, sin ton ni son, tratando de capturar la elegancia y la belleza que tenían cuando Edward lo hacia.

No estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

— No sabia que tocabas el piano, — una voz me sobresalto, haciéndome saltar. Debo haber estado prestando mas atención a lo que estaba haciendo de lo que pensaba. Me volví a la fuente de la voz, y vi a Edward detrás de mi, me estudiaba con curiosidad.

— No, — le conteste, poniendo la tapa sobre el teclado. — Mi madre me hizo tomar lecciones cuando era humana, pero todo lo que recuerdo es detestarlas.

Edward sonrió tímidamente. — También tome lecciones. Sin embargo, disfrute de ellas.

— Te diré, — le comente levantándome. — Aquí tienes. Estaba viendo si había cualquier cosa que pudiera trazar.

— ¿Y?

— Suena mejor cuando tu tocas, — admití. — Simplemente no puedo hacerlo bien.

— Yo…yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres, — sugirió en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros.

Vi la abertura e inmediatamente tome ventaja. — Si no te importa… — me detuve, sabiendo que si fuera humana mis mejillas estarían totalmente rojas. Edward tomo su lugar en el piano, me senté a su lado, con la distancia apropiada entre nosotros. Levanto la tapa y toco las teclas con una reverencia, sus ojos se iluminaron de anticipación. Su rostro estaba libre de preocupaciones, una leve sonrisa brillo en su rostro. — ¿Dónde debemos empezar? — pregunte.

— Primero debes aprender la escala mayor, — decidió, presionando una tecla. — Esta es Do, lo que hace de esta escala Do mayor. — jugo con ocho notas y luego regreso a Do. — Presiona tu dedo aquí, — indico, manteniendo su dedo en Do. Moví mi dedo y lo puse en la tecla, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, alejo su dedo y puso distancia. Escondí la tristeza que me causo el rechazo, y jugué con Do. — Bien. ahora toca la escala como yo lo hice. — jugué con las ocho notas arriba y abajo y Edward asintió con la cabeza. — Bien hecho.

— Gracias. Fue una tarea muy difícil, pero lo logre, — bromee tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente. Edward se hecho a reir, la primer risa que yo había causado en un mes, mi muerto corazón canto.

_No Bella. Estas enojada con el _**¡Enojada!**_ No es el momento de dejar que tu pequeño enamoramiento interfiera._

— Extrañe esto, — murmuro con los ojos fijos en las teclas del piano. Estudie su perfil, no muy segura de lo que estaba buscando.

— Yo también, — dije, mordiendo mi labio. Me miro y luego se rio.

— Un día de estos te arrancaras el labio completamente de un mordisco, — advirtió. Rode mis ojos y solté mi labio.

— ¿Contento?

— Si, — puso la tapa sobre el teclado. — Creo que esta exhaustiva lección fue suficiente por hoy, — guiño un ojo. Sus ojos rojos aun me agarraban con la guardia baja.

— Tus ojos aun están rojos. — Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, me quede congelada, esperando un comentario mordaz. A Edward no le gustaba recordar sus "años de rebeldía".

— Lo se, — suspiro, me sorprendí por su calma. — este es otro precio que tengo que pagar. No es mucho comparado con lo demás que he perdido.

— ¿Qué mas has perdido? — le pregunte, perpleja. Me miro con intención y me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. — Oh. —

— Si. — Edward se movió para levantarse pero cambio de opinión en el ultimo momento y se volvió hacia mi en su lugar. — Bella, se que lo he dicho antes, y es probable que aun no sea suficiente, pero realmente lamento todo lo que te he hecho. — Su rostro era serio, y a pesar del rojo que contaminaba sus ojos, aun podía ver al inocente, atento y afectuoso Edward.

En este punto tenia dos opciones. Podía seguir culpándolo y haciéndolo todo tenso y difícil. Podía protegerme mas y garantizar que no saldría lastimada.

O bien, podía irme con la segunda opción. Aceptar sus disculpas y empezar a construir de nuevo el progreso que habíamos tenido antes, esperando salvar nuestra amistad / relación / lo-que-se-debe-llamar-barco.

— Lo se. Te creo, — cedí, poniendo mi mano en la que él tenia apoyada en el piano. — Lamento haber hecho esto tan difícil para ti.

Edward se quedo mirando mi mano sobre la suya. — No necesitas disculparte, — dijo mirándome a los ojos. — Gracias, Bella.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue devolverle una sonrisa, aturdida.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta en el cuadro.

* * *

Nuestras lecciones de piano continuaron, eran de alrededor de una hora diaria, cuando Carlisle y Esme se iban de paseo. Las lecciones iban demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero no iba a quejarme.

Las cosas estaban finalmente como habían sido antes. Todavía era incomodo, y ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de los limites que teníamos, pero estábamos progresando, mucho mas de lo que podría haber dicho hace años.

Pero sabia que no podía quedarme a su alrededor. Tuve que mantener las restricciones en su sitio, en caso de que se fuera de nuevo.

La navidad había venido y se había ido sin incidentes, todos nuestros gastos se reunieron en la sala, intercambiando regalos y escuchando suave música de la radio. Había decidido darle a Edward una partitura en blanco para que escribiera sus propias composiciones, aunque sabia que con su memoria no las olvidaría. Parecía un regalo seguro, y en este punto la seguridad era mi mayor preocupación. Después de una hora de discutir, finalmente acepto que mis clases fueran mi regalo. Como fuera, odiaba recibir presentes, y disfrutaba enormemente las clases.

Estaba sentada en el mostrador de la cocina, permaneciendo lo mas quieta que podía. Mi lección debió comenzar hace diez minutos, pero Edward estaba tocando y no quise molestarlo. Era la misma canción en la que había estado trabajando desde que había llegado el piano, podía oírlo gruñir de frustración cuando una nota no le gustaba. Entonces, el suave sonido de la goma de borrar se escuchaba yendo y viniendo en el papel, luego otra nota siendo escrita. Sonaba como una tarea tediosa, pero los últimos minutos me había asomado y Edward parecía perdido en la música, con el rostro alegre e iluminado. Me encanta verlo de esa forma, el era por lo general muy cerrado y difícil, manteniéndose siempre bajo control. Pero cuando tocaba, era una persona totalmente diferente.

Tan silenciosamente como me fue posible, baje del mostrador y me dirigí a la entrada, me senté en las escaleras fuera de la vista de Edward. El no se daría cuenta de mi presencia y di gracias silenciosamente a mi poder que le impedía leer mi mente.

Empezó a tocar otra vez, la melodía iba flotando desde el piano, llenando cada lugar de la casa. Deje que la música me hundiera, teniendo acordes tristes y transformándose en un ritmo elevado. Pero tan pronto como llegaba a cierto punto, siempre se detenía.

— Tampoco ese me gusta, — murmuro. — ¿Por qué no suena bien?

Pensé que sonaba bien, y pensé en decírselo hasta que empezó a tocar de nuevo. Sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre el teclado, luciendo como si tocaran cuatro o cinco manos en vez de dos. Era maravilloso.

— ¿Qué piensas tú? — la voz de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación y poco a poco me asome por la escalera. Edward sonrió alentador y me puse de pie, bajando las escaleras y sentándome en el banco.

— Suena hermoso, — dije admirada. — ¿Cómo puedes tocar así?

Edward se encogió de hombros modestamente, frotando una de las teclas con su dedo. — Practique mucho. Debe haberse pegado a mi, supongo.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, cruzando las manos sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Qué trabajaremos hoy? — pregunte, moviendo los papeles delante de el. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara cuando note que eran las hojas que yo le había dado, con mi nombre en la esquina y todo.

La sonrisa se congelo en su lugar. ¿Por qué estaba mi nombre allí? Yo no era egocéntrica. Egoísta, si, ¡pero no escribiría mi nombre en las hojas de música y se las daría como un regalo!

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si? — comenzó a poner la pila de papeles detrás del libro con el que practicábamos, pero puse la mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

— ¿Es mi nombre el que esta allí? — le pregunte, buscando los papeles. Sus ojos se abrieron y se aparto de mi tacto, apresurándose a bajar del banco del piano. Sorprendida me gire para verlo de pie junto a los sillones. — Si es asi te puedo conseguir otros nuevos. No se quien pondría mi nombre en ellas, lo siento.

— Bella, solo déjalo, esta bien, — insistió.

— Edward, realmente no es problema. Se lo mostrare a los de la tienda y podrán arreglarlo… — Mi voz se apago cuando vi la expresión de su rostro. Era sobretodo incrédulo, pero la irritación estaba debajo de la superficie. ¿Realmente era tan terrible que mi nombre estuviera allí? — ¿Edward? —

— Esta bien, debería estar allí, — dijo mas fuerte, aparentemente molesto por tener que repetirlo. Me incorpore en el banco de piano.

— ¡Oh! ¿Son mis lecciones para practicar? Wow, esto se esta poniendo intenso. ¡Ahora tengo tareas! — bromee pero no se rio. Se limito a cerrar los ojos y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, un signo seguro de que estaba molesto.

— No Bella, no son tareas. — Su voz era firme, pero demasiado tranquila. — Es una canción en la que he estado trabajando.

— ¡Oh no! Bien, déjame llevárselo a los de la tienda para que puedan quitar mi nombre de ahí, — dije, ajena a la creciente agitación de Edward. — No puedo creer que lo hicieran. Les dije que era un regalo, — resople, levantándome para poder quitarle los papeles. Murmuro algo en voz baja, pero no me dejo tomarlos. — Dame los papeles, Edward, yo me ocupare de ello. — sacudió la cabeza. — Sera una solución rápida, lo prometo.

— Solo déjalo, Bella. — Gruño y yo levante las cejas.

— Solo estoy tratando de ayudar, Edward. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?

— Yo puse tu nombre allí, — dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

Aun no hizo clic. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. — Como si no lo supieras, Bella, — espeto, tomándome por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se estaba enojando tanto?

— No lo se, Edward, — insistí.

Edward no dijo nada. En su lugar, me entrego los papeles rápidamente. — Aquí. A ver si puedes tocarlo, será tu lección de hoy. Tengo que ir a… cazar, — dijo con brusquedad.

— Edward, ¿Qué esta mal? — mi pregunta cayo en oídos sordos, Edward salto fuera de la casa y corrió hacia el bosque. Me quede detrás de el por un momento, luego mire las hojas cubiertas de notas musicales y con marcas de goma de borrar en mis manos.

— Supongo que será mejor hacer lo que el maestro dice, — gruñí caminando de vuelta al piano. Puse las hojas en su lugar y me senté en el banquillo, tratando de lograr la perfecta postura que tenia Edward cuando él tocaba. Calenté mis dedos jugando con algunas escalas, y finalmente decidí hacerle frente a la música que tenia en las hojas.

Presione la primer nota, dejando que hiciera eco en la casa. Me traslade a la segunda, a la tercera, acelerando conforme me sentía mas cómoda. No tenía la misma fineza como cuando Edward lo hizo, pero lo estaba manejando. Tropecé mucho, o me faltaban notas o jugaba con el tiempo equivocado. Las notas eran brillantes puestas juntas, combinaciones que enviaban escalofríos a mis pies. Toque la última nota que termino abruptamente, y me golpeo.

Esta era la canción que Edward estaba tocando antes de que me viera en las escaleras. Lo inquietante, sin embargo, era la esperanza de la melodía, la cual me hizo temblar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Mire los patrones intrincados en la pagina, las notas bailaban de arriba abajo en un orden personalmente complejo. Yo solo había tocado las notas básicas; tratando de agregar acordes que habrían sido demasiado, especialmente con la complejidad de la canción.

Edward había estado trabajando en esto durante _meses_, pasaba horas en el piano, simplemente no lo dejaba. Había escuchado lo nervioso que estaba asegurándose de que cada nota quedara precisamente donde el la quería. Así que ¿Por qué mi nombre? Aun no lo había averiguado. Podía sentir la respuesta golpeándome, pero no tomaba forma por si misma. Esta es una canción que el escribió, y obviamente se había esforzado mucho en ella. Poner mi nombre en ella seria como _darme_ el crédito por ello, o…

Oh. _Oh._

Fue como si la niebla se hubiera despejado, lo que hizo la irritación de Edward claramente evidente. Ahora entendía porque la música era tan compleja y escalofriante, pero aun asi, seguía habiendo un gran atisbo de esperanza.

Es acerca de nosotros. Más específicamente, de _mí_, y de cómo tiendo a actuar. Como _si no lo supieras, Bella;_ la voz de Edward hizo eco en mi mente, me encogí ante su tono. Había sido como si de alguna forma me estuviera burlando de el, haciéndolo admitir algo que claramente no estaba listo para hacer.

Gemí y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el teclado, hubo una extraña mezcla de notas saliendo del aparato. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan insensible?

— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, — murmure, levantando mi cabeza. Me encontré de nuevo cara a cara con la música y fruncí el ceño. Decidí que tenía que rescatar esto de alguna manera, salí corriendo de casa y me dirigí al bosque.

* * *

siiiii Bella estupida. quien crea que Bella es estupida siga yo!

¡Yo!

en fin...haber como arregla las cosas...

¡estupida!

_Espero reviews._


	9. Desperdicio

_Lamento haber tardado con este cap, pero cada capitulo es mas largo y estoy muy estresada por mi ingreso a la universidad. Se que no es escusa, pero es lo único que me retrasa._

_VIERON EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE? YA VI EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE! VEAN EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE! WOHAAA ESTA TAN GENIAL!!! DE VERDAD AMO A JACOB Y A EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __**willowedlilies,**__ yo solo hago la traducción (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo)._

_Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

— Estúpida estúpida, estúpida. — Me repetía, rompiendo ramas y piedras mientras iba pisoteando por el bosque. Había estado aquí durante horas y no había ni rastro de Edward. No hay huellas (desde luego, el es un vampiro), no hay olor (el cual extrañaba mucho, porque olía demasiado bien), no había ninguna evidencia de caza (pero, ¿Qué vampiro dejaría evidencia?).

Esto _no _iba bien.

Mire hacia los arboles, la luna estaba alta en el cielo, iluminando innecesariamente el bosque para que yo pudiera ver. Usualmente, en noches como esta, cuando iba al estanque y veía las pequeñas olas en el agua, el silencio del bosque me tranquilizaba.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento entro en mi cabeza, jadee. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? ¡Él probablemente estaba sentado en mi roca cerca del estanque! Mire alrededor para saber donde estaba, determinando que estaba al sureste de la pequeña salida. Corrí hacia el estanque en un tiempo record, deteniéndome tan pronto como vi el claro. Sonreí con anticipación y mire hacia la roca.

Él no estaba allí.

Mi cara decayó, y me deje ir al suelo, tumbada sobre mi espalda. Las estrellas brillaban alegremente en el cielo, como si se estuvieran burlando de mí.

Permití que mi pequeña nube negra imaginaria cayera sobre mi cabeza, sabiendo que seria inútil intentar que desapareciera. ¿Cómo le pude haber hecho esto a él? Todo lo que parecía hacer era causarle mas daño.

Y si estaba siendo honesta conmigo misma_, siempre_ lo había lastimado. Incluso cuando era humano, yo no reconocí en el momento que el era un humano, y yo una vampiro. Y luego se transformo en esto por mi, y lo único que hice fue lanzarle un ataque sobre como su alma no debería haber sido arriesgada por mi (lo que aun creo, pero no tenia ningún caso quejarse ahora, lo hecho, hecho esta) en lugar de aceptarlo. Y luego, cuando me dijo como se preocupaba por mi, seguí arrojando en su cara todas las veces en que me había herido. Que habían sido bastantes, pero mirando las cosas hacia atrás, yo también lo había herido mucho.

Eso me desconcertó, cuanto podía lastimar a alguien que me importaba. No conocía bien a Edward; el tiempo que pasábamos juntos no era mucho, no me daba la oportunidad para llegar a conocerlo _realmente_. Pero lo que yo sabia de él era suficiente para querer cuidarlo. A pesar de que él se fue, regreso con su familia. Siempre fue tan apasionado y desinteresado, siempre preocupado por los demás. Se las arreglo para transmitir tanto con tan poco, y me impresiono lo profundo que podía llegar a ser. Sin mencionar que era absolutamente impresionante.

Las nubes comenzaron a reunirse frente a la luna, proyectando una sombra sobre el claro y el estanque. No hice ningún intento de levantarme. La lluvia, como había dicho antes, era tranquilizadora para mí. Como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado, las nubes se abrieron y la lluvia comenzó a caer furiosa, empapando mi vestido. Esme se molestaría por eso, pero no me importaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar, era en como había lastimado a Edward, una y otra vez.

Me quede en el suelo durante horas, dejando que la lluvia se llevara lo que podía de mí.

* * *

— Bella, cariño, vamos levántate, — una cálida voz me susurro al oído por quinta vez.

Y por quinta vez, no respondí.

— Carlisle, no se levanta, — el tono preocupado de Esme me hizo abrir los ojos y ver a Carlisle y Esme arrodillados junto a mí. Ella reconoció mi mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— Esa es mi Bella. ¿Por qué estas aquí, querida?

Me incorpore lentamente, estirando las piernas innecesariamente. — Estaba cazando, — dije, sin querer entrar en una discusión. Carlisle me dio una mirada de -_se que estas mintiendo-_, pero lo ignore. — ¿Esta Edward en casa?

— Sí, — dijo Carlisle, — y tu también deberías estarlo, — me reprendió. — ¿Qué estabas pensando al quedarte aquí?

— Soy un vampiro, Carlisle. ¿Crees que un conejo va a venir y atacarme? — bromee, quitando la suciedad de mi vestido. Esme miro el desorden de mi ropa y frunció los labios.

— Tenemos que llegar a casa y limpiarte, — ordenó Esme, tirando de mi para levantarme. — Este vestido esta arruinado.

Rodé mis ojos. — Como si no pudiéramos comprarnos un vestido nuevo, Carlisle solo ha estado ganando dinero durante cientos de años.

— Gracias por el recuerdo de mi edad, Bella. — dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo. Le sonreí y el rodo sus ojos. — Vamos, vayamos a casa.

Me resistí a la idea, pero no servía de nada evitar lo inevitable.

* * *

El baño que tome fue muy largo. Lo que ya era decir algo, un baño corto para mi era de alrededor de una hora.

Me limpie lo mas posible, tratando de llevarme lo que la lluvia no hizo. Pero no estaba funcionando.

Salí de la bañera y me seque por completo, metiéndome en un vestido azul claro. Puse mi cabello en un moño, pensando que no estaría haciendo mucho hoy día excepto intentar ayudar a Edward con su autocontrol, otra vez (si, desde luego, él me permitía hacer eso).

Empecé a bajar las escaleras, pero las voces de dos hombres se oyeron en el estudio de Carlisle. Ni siquiera intente frenar mi curiosidad, y me acerque a la puerta tan silenciosamente como me fue posible.

— Ya no se que mas hacer, Carlisle, — declaró Edward. — Le he dado su espacio, pero también he pasado tiempo con ella. Todo lo que quiero es su aprobación, y no puedo conseguirla.

— Debes dale su tiempo, Edward, — respondió Carlisle.

— Cambie en 1918. Ahora es 1932. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? — La voz de Edward estaba llena de exasperación.

— También despareciste una parte de ese tiempo, — le recordó Carlisle suavemente. Pude oír a Edward exhalar con fuerza, y lo imagine pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba frustrado.

— Lo se. Pero tal vez todo eso solo demuestra que…

— ¿Qué, Edward?

Me apreté más contra la puerta, ansiosa de escuchar lo que iba a decir.

— Tal vez no estamos destinados a ser. No es solo ir e intentarlo. Todo lo que hago es dañarla, y no puedo estar mas haciéndole eso, — admitió Edward.

Me volví sobre mis talones y me aleje de la puerta, no quería escuchar mas.

* * *

Estaba desconectada viendo las estanterías llenas de libros con un vago interés, disfrutando el silencio. Desde que se invento la radio, menos gente se compra libros, lo que hacia de las librerías un lugar mas silencioso. Me gustaba la radio, pero los libros siempre habían sido mi principal fuente de regocijo.

— Buenos días, señorita Cullen, — dijo una voz ronca detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Royce King II, sonriendo con suficiencia como cualquier hijo de un banquero lo haría.

— Señor King, — le conteste, volviendo a la estantería.

— ¿Cómo esta su día?

— Bien, — le dije secamente, sin volver a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué esta buscando? Parece importante. — me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosos por mi rudeza, y suprimí una sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, aquí esta! As I Lay Dying _(el libro en español es:_ _mientras agonizo_), de William Faulkner. He oído que es una lectura interesante. ¿Lo conoce, señor King?

— He oído… es… el personaje principal es... — Royce lloriqueaba, lo que lo hacia ver como el tonto que realmente era.

— Realmente tengo que irme. Buen día, señor King, — lo corte, llevando el libro al mostrador. El cajero, un hombre mayor y agradable, sonrió.

— No es tan brillante como uno, — comento, escribiendo unas notas. — Aquí tiene señorita Cullen. — Le di el dinero y el asintió con la cabeza. — Tenga un buen día.

— Gracias, Señor Barber. Que tenga un agradable día, — le sonreí, saliendo de la tienda. Camine por la carretera el camino de vuelta a casa, aferrando mi libro con las manos. me hubiera quedado fuera de casa todo el día, por miedo a que la conversación, que sabía tenia que ocurrir, me trajera de regreso. Abrí la puerta lentamente, escuchando los murmullos que serian mi señal de salida. Cuando no oí nada, cerré la puerta y entre en la sala de estar, decidí encender el fuego y leer.

Deje el libro en el sofá y me traslade a la chimenea, agarrando las cosas que metería al fuego. Cuando me moví para meterlos, me di cuenta de las hojas de papel blanco que se extendían en las cenizas. Las recogí y me negué a tirarlas, bajando el hollín.

Notas y silencios me miraban desde la hoja, bailando arriba y debajo de la página. Mis ojos de mala gana se trasladaron a la esquina del papel, y allí, en tinta negra, estaba mi nombre. Ni siquiera escuche la caída de los troncos secos. Frenéticamente limpie la suciedad de las hojas, tratando de asegurarme de que estuvieran en buen estado.

_¿Cómo pudo simplemente tirarlas?_ Mi mente seguía repitiendo. Yo solo mire la música por un segundo antes de que mi mente lo hiciera. Seria inútil tratar de hablar con Edward ahora, debe estar muy enojado, y nunca me querría escuchar. Así que tome la música y la puse en el piano, justo enfrente, así no podría perderse.

Mire el piano antes de caminar hacia la chimenea, recogiendo los troncos y poniéndolos de nuevo en el soporte. Cogí mi libro y me fui a mi habitación, me acurruque en una bola y lo abrí al inicio. Había leído cinco páginas cuando escuche a Edward caminar en la planta baja. Cerré el libro y escuche con atención, queriendo saber si notaria la música. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, cerré los ojos con tristeza, sabiendo que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera perdonarme.

Pero entonces, la melodía flotaba por la casa y permití que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

-----

Cerré el libro luego de haberlo terminado en tres horas. El problema de ser un vampiro ratón de biblioteca es que leo con tanta rapidez que ya había terminado con todos ellos antes de poder comprar mas.

Edward había estado trabajando en la canción de nuevo, pero había logrado superar la parte en la que había estado pegado tiempo atrás. Ahora la canción tenía de nuevo la melancolía del principio, enviando a través de la música el mensaje de que no estábamos en buenos términos por el momento. Me maravillo el como Edward podía transmitir tantas cosas a través de una sola canción, no pude dejar de caminar por las escaleras hasta el mismo lugar en el que me había sentado antes de que este malentendido comenzara. Sabia que probablemente podría verme, pero justo en este punto quería mostrarle lo mucho que disfrutaba de su trabajo.

— Me sorprende que te haiga tomado tanto tiempo, — comento Edward, sin perder ningún tiempo. Termine de bajar las escaleras y sonreí tímidamente.

— Me conoces demasiado bien.

Los ojos de Edward mostraron una oscura sombra, y sus labios se fijaron en una fría línea. — Creo que ambos sabemos que tan falsa es esa afirmación.

Me estremeció el hielo de la voz de Edward, recordándome que debía mantener la calma. Salirme de control no ayudaría en nada.

— Edward, realmente lo siento. Me doy cuenta de que lo que hice fue terrible, pero no estaba tratando de hacerte daño. Simplemente no lo capte, — le explique a toda prisa. — Pero, ¡no puedo creer que la pusieras en el fuego! Es una canción hermosa; ¿Cómo pudiste desprenderte de ella de esa forma?

Edward levantó una ceja. — Te das cuenta de que esta escrita para ti, ¿verdad?

Sabía que si fuera humana estaría ruborizándome furiosamente. — Sí, no entiendo porque, pero me siento muy honrada de que escribieras una canción para mi, — dije en voz baja, sin perder el contacto visual con él. — Sobre todo una canción que es tan maravillosa.

Los labios de Edward se arquearon y mi mente aplaudió. — Gracias, — murmuró.

— Por nada. — Los dos nos quedamos allí por un momento, y después Carlisle entro por la puerta.

— El clima es horrible hoy, — declaro Carlisle, deshaciéndose del agua de su abrigo. Pero el incomodo silencio nos impidió registrar totalmente su presencia.

* * *

Las cosas solo empeoraron desde allí. No podía olvidar las porciones de la conversación de Edward y Carlisle, la impaciencia de Edward me hacia sentir preocupada y rechazada (por supuesto).

Al parecer, Edward tampoco podía olvidarlo porque encontró cualquier forma posible de evitarme.

Habíamos tenido algunos torpes encuentros desde allí (en la mas reciente Esme nos obligo a hablar el uno con el otro, lo que resulto en una conversación de dos minutos acerca del horno), pero en su mayor parte solo podía verlo de pasada o cuando Carlisle y Esme insistían en los viajes de caza familiares (los cuales eran cada vez mas frecuentes).

No estaba del todo sorprendida por la evasión de Edward. Me sorprendió la forma en la que se las arreglo para mantenerse así durante un año. Normalmente un año pasa para un vampiro como un mes pasa para un humano, pero este año iba más lento que nunca. ¡Y apenas era abril!

Afortunadamente, nos íbamos a Ashland en este año. Después de todo, era 1933, y este era la más larga estancia en una ciudad desde que estuvimos en Columbus. Estaba ansiosa de dejar esta ciudad, tenia más malos recuerdos de los que podía soportar.

A pesar de ser abril, estaba nevando. Edward y Esme estaban cazando y Carlisle debería llegar del trabajo en poco tiempo. Estaba sentada mirando por la ventana como los copos de nieve caían perezosamente al suelo, cuando vi la figura de Carlisle corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Parecía que llevaba algo y me levante de la silla, corriendo afuera para ver lo que estaba haciendo

Inmediatamente el olor de la sangre me golpeo, haciéndome jadear. Entonces una figura gimió y se agarro a su cuerpo.

— Bella, abre la puerta, — gruño Carlisle mientras corría delante de mi. Me apresure a seguirlo y abrí la puerta, cerrándola tan pronto como ambos estuvimos dentro.

— Carlisle, que… — me detuve cuando vi el rostro de Rosalie Hale. O, al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Lucia como si alguien hubiera intentado arrancarla en pedazos; su rostro estaba empañado por cortes y contusiones, la sangre estaba seca. Su cuerpo, si es posible, se encontraba en peores condiciones. — Oh, Dios mío.

Carlisle asintió tristemente con la cabeza. — Lo siento, Bella. Se que no te llevas bien con ella, pero era demasiado horripilante. Ellos simplemente la dejaron allí tirada… — la cara de Carlisle se contrajo al recordarlo y mire de nuevo a Rosalie.

— Vamos a llevarla arriba. — los dos corrimos escaleras arriba y la llevamos a mi habitación, quite las almohadas de mi sofá y ayude a Carlisle a ponerla cómoda. Se sintió extraño, como cuando Carlisle cambio a Edward.

— Allí. Me sorprende que no ha hecho mucho ruido, — observo Carlisle. Le puso otra almohada debajo de la cabeza y le quito el pelo de la cara. — No puedo creer que alguien le haiga hecho esto, — susurro.

— ¿Sabes quien fue? — tenia mis conjeturas, ya que había tenido algunos encuentros cercanos con su baboso novio.

— Tengo la sospecha, pero odiaría pensar que él lo hizo, — respondió Carlisle.

— Royce. — No había duda en mi voz.

Carlisle tomo la mano de Rosalie cuando comenzó a estremecerse, su rostro se arrugó. — Probablemente.

— Ese pequeño — El asco viajo a través de mi, sus viles acciones me pusieron furiosa. No tenía derecho de hacerle eso a nadie, incluso si era Rosalie.

Carlisle me corto. — Creí que no te gustaba

— No tenía derecho de hacerle eso a _nadie_, — exprese mis pensamientos. — Es horrible.

Carlisle asintió, y los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

¿Qué es eso? — la voz de Esme llego a arriba, alertándonos a Carlisle y a mi de que ella y Edward habían vuelto. Era el último día del cambio de Rosalie, ella se agitaba mientras el veneno se abría paso en su corazón. Carlisle me miro, y asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que quería que me quedara aquí mientras hablaba con Esme y Edward.

Tome la mano de Rosalie para apoyarla y la mire con asombro. Aunque como humana fue ridículamente hermosa, el cambio la hacia absurda. Sentí a mi autoestima bajar de manera exponencial. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue como llevo todo el cambio. Solo había gritado una vez; así es como pudimos saber que el veneno finalmente había llegado a su corazón. Ella parecía tan determinada en ser fuerte mientras atravesaba por esto, como si le estuviera probando algo al vil hombre (incluso me había negado a pensar en su nombre).

Sabía que aún tenía problemas con Rosalie, y no seria fácil simplemente ignorarlos. Pero en este momento, lo único que quería era ayudar a la pobre chica.

— ¿Que estabas pensando, Carlisle? — Podía oír a Edward echando humo desde abajo. — ¿Rosalie Hale?

— No podía dejarla morir, — dijo Carlisle silenciosamente. — Era demasiado, demasiado horrible, demasiado desperdicio.

— Lo se, — dijo Edward.

— Era demasiado desperdicio. No podía dejarla, — repitió Carlisle en un susurro, mire a Rosalie. Los cortes y las contusiones se habían desvanecido; habíamos limpiado toda la sangre sin llegar a ser indecentes.

— Por supuesto que no podías, — lo consoló Esme, siempre una amorosa esposa. Sonreí ante la idea.

— La gente muere todo el tiempo, — replicó Edward. — Aunque, ¿no crees que es solo un poquito reconocible? Los King se meterán en una enorme búsqueda. No es que nadie sospeche del demonio, — gruño, y apreté la mano alrededor de la de Rosalie.

Podía sentir su tensión, y entonces ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y grito, con voz clara. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron, en ese momento lo supe.

Estaba hecho.

Los tres vampiros que estaban en la planta baja se precipitaron arriba, todos ellos viendo detrás de mi. Trate de moverme para que Carlisle tomara mi lugar, pero el agarre de Rosalie en mi mano era como el acero.

Sus ojos se abrieron, el mismo rojo que me sorprendía cada vez que veía a un recién nacido. Miro a cada uno de nosotros con sus ojos llenos de pánico.

— Rosalie, cálmate. Todo esta bien, — murmuro Carlisle, sentado junto a ella. Se incorporo a una velocidad vertiginosa, agarrándose a si misma con la guardia baja. Su cabeza dio una sacudida alrededor y jadeo.

— ¿Dr. Cullen? — La voz de Rosalie era como una campana, ella jadeo de nuevo ante el sonido de su voz. — ¿Qué me paso?

— Ven conmigo Rosalie, — le instruyo Carlisle. — Esme y yo te explicaremos todo.

Los tres salieron de mi habitación, dejándonos a Edward y a mí detrás.

-----

Edward y yo nos mudamos a la sala de estar, tratando de no escuchar a Rosalie despotricando. A diferencia de Edward y Esme, Rosalie había tomado lo de su cambio muy, _muy_ mal. Carlisle y Esme habían estado intentando calmarla durante más de dos horas, y aún estaba molesta.

— Quizás deberíamos ir a ayudar, — sugerí, mirando a Edward.

— No se que tanto podamos hacer, pero podemos intentar, — estuvo de acuerdo. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia arriba al estudio, donde Rosalie se paseaba delante de una Esme angustiada y de un Carlisle de aspecto cansado.

— ¡Simplemente no entiendo como usted piensa que _puede_ elegir esto para alguien! — El tono de Rosalie era duro, tratando de restarle importancia a Carlisle. Me molesto su implicación, recordé como ella siempre tenia pequeños insultos para mi familia. Mi primer indicio de protegerla se fue por la ventana.

— Rosalie Hale no te atrevas a tratar de insultar a mi padre, — gruñí. — Estaba tratando de salvarte la vida.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos brillaron de reconocimiento. — Quédate fuera de esto. Tú no sabes nada.

— ¿Yo no se nada? — repetí con incredulidad. — Permítame aclararle algo, señorita Hale. Yo, que he estado viva por 77 años, se mucho mas que tu, que solo has vivido 18 años. He estado bendita por vivir con Carlisle por tanto tiempo, y he visto la cantidad de compasión y cuidado con que trata a cada persona que conoce. Carlisle es la mejor persona que te podrías imaginar.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué esta tratando de jugar a ser Dios? — replico Rosalie. Abrí la boca para responder, pero Edward continúo.

— El sabia que merecía vivir, señorita Hale, — dijo en voz baja, utilizando su nombre de cortesía en vez de burlarse de ella como yo lo hice. — Carlisle es realmente una persona maravillosa, y aunque sus actos parecen cuestionables para usted, no se puede permanecer allí.

Rosalie estudio a Edward, su ira se estaba calmando. — Pero esta mal.

Edward se encogió de hombros. — También lo que te hizo Royce esta mal. ¿No debería tu ira irse directamente contra él? — me di cuenta de que Edward toco un punto clave, porque Rosalie apretó los puños y dijo entre dientes.

— Créeme, estoy mas allá de cabreada hacia ese poco hombre, — espetó.

— Yo también, — dije, pensando en sus acciones despreciables. Rosalie me miro.

— ¿Por qué estas _tu_ enojada?

— Digamos que he tenido algunos encuentros desagradables con ese hombre. Es una vil criatura, — le conteste, poniéndome incomoda.

Rosalie arqueo una ceja y dijo: — Bueno, era bastante agradable para mí. Durante un tiempo, al menos, — su voz se tranquilizo y me acerque a ella.

— Rosalie, déjanos ayudarte. Se que no soy exactamente quien quieres que te ayude, pero puedo intentarlo.

Rosalie sonrió tímidamente, pero aun así fue una hermosa sonrisa que hubiera puesto a cualquier estrella de cine celosa. Íbamos a tener las manos llenas con esto. — Gracias, Bella. Y lo siento por…

— No te preocupes, — le sonreí.

— Ahora que esta todo arreglado, necesitamos llevarla a cazar, y entonces estaremos listos para mudarnos, — ordeno Carlisle. Todos nos fuimos a empacar. Rosalie fue a ayudar a Esme.

No podía esperar para salir de esta ciudad.

* * *

_¡Alfin! Nuestra Rosalie vampiro esta en escena. Espero les haiga gustado el cap, disfrute y sufrí mucho al traducirlo._

_En el siguiente capitulo Emmet hace acto de presencia, ya lo estoy traduciendo y de verdad espero tenerlo listo pronto ya que estoy segura que algunas se mueren por ver a Emmet en acción hehe._

_Cuídense mucho y espero sus lindos reviews_.


	10. Tennessee

_Disclaimer: todos los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye (la mente maestra)._

_La historia pertenece a __willowedlilies,__ quien me dio el permiso de traducirla._

_Agradezco tanto a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, a aquellas personas que dejan su review, a las que no, a las que me agregan en favoritos y alerts, a los que no, mil millones de gracias. Ls amoooo._

_Disfruten el capi._

* * *

Después de escribirle una rápida carta a Irina, se decidió que podríamos quedarnos en Denali para capacitar a Rosalie. Rosalie tuvo su pequeño periodo con eso de ir al banco con su vestido de novia y asesinar a Royce (lo cual debo admitir, fue simplemente brillante, aunque a Carlisle no le causo gracia), probando que podía resistirse al olor de la sangre si así lo quería. Ahora solo era cuestión de conseguir que su cuerpo siguiera a su mente cuando había un humano cerca. Por suerte, la tenacidad de Rosalie (por decir lo poco) la había mantenido centrada, lo que esperábamos, hiciera el proceso mucho más fácil.

— Lo juro, es como si Carlisle estuviera tramando dominar el mundo, — dijo Irina, echándose a reír mientras caminábamos hasta la entrada de la casa del clan Denali. — ¿Ahora tiene a un hermosa rubia para distraer a todo el mundo?

Rosalie sonrió ante el cumplido. Rápidamente abrace a Irina y señale a Rosalie. — Irina, ella es Rosalie. Rosalie, esta es Irina.

— Hola, — saludo Rosalie, intentando medir si Irina era mas bonita. — Es un gusto conocerte.

Irina noto la mirada de Rosalie y se rio. — Cariño, no te preocupes. Eres probablemente una de las vampiros más hermosas que he visto. ¡Y he vivido por mucho tiempo!

— Ella no lo menciona, pero junto conmigo, ¡somos la base del mito del súcubo! — dijo Kate con orgullo mientras salía de la casa.

— Lo siento, — se disculpo Irina. — A ella le gusta decir a nadie y a todo el mundo acerca de nuestra "reputación". Honestamente, me gustaría mas seguir mi reputación en ves de que ella me siga, ¿sabes?

Rosalie miro entre Irina y Kate con los ojos muy abiertos. — Comprendo perfectamente, — se las arreglo para salir de la situación. Trate de no reírme de la expresión de Rosalie, y ayudo que yo sabia perfectamente como se sentía. Tanya, Kate e Irina podrían bajar la autoestima unas pocas (o cientos) de muescas. Aunque _Rosalie_ no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Yo, por el otro lado…

— ¡Carmen! ¡Eleazar! ¡Tanya! ¡Vengan aquí! — gritó Kate saltando arriba y abajo. — ¡Oh, me encanta tener invitados! Soy Kate, por cierto. ¡Hola!

— Es un gusto conocerte, — dijo Rosalie, pero Kate estaba ocupada corriendo para traer a los otros tres. — ¿Cuánta energía tiene ella? — pregunto Rosalie.

— Demasiada, — respondió Edward, caminando con Carlisle. Los dos dejaren caer las bolsas de Rosalie, Esme y mías en el porche.

— Te diré, — murmuro Rosalie, examinando sus uñas.

— Así que, Rosalie, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunto Irina, tratando de hacer conversación.

— Dieciocho, — la respuesta de Rosalie no dejaba lugar a una conversación, además ella mantenía la mirada en sus uñas.

Irina asintió con la cabeza y me miro con una expresión de_ -¿Cómo puedes hablar con esta chica?-. _Me encogí de hombros y recogí mi bolsa de donde Edward la había dejado. — ¿Deberíamos entrar? Le ahorraríamos problemas a Kate. — Sugerí.

Irina asintió. — Claro. Vamos adentro. — la seguimos a la casa y escaleras arriba, cada uno de nosotros tomaría una habitación (con excepción de Carlisle y Esme que tendrían una). Después de desempacar, todos nos reunimos abajo.

— ¡Estas aquí! — Tanya pasó a la derecha del resto de nosotros y salto hacia Edward, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Rosalie prácticamente se salían de sus orbitas, sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca. Vi su respuesta con confusión, luchando con los celos que querían estallar. ¿Ahora _Rosalie_ estaba interesada en Edward? Con Tanya y Rosalie detrás de él, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

¿Cómo iba a soportar vivir con estas dos?

— Tanya, baja de los invitados, por favor, — dijo Eleazar monótonamente.

— Es de mala educación, — añadió Carmen. — Ahora, ¿Quién es esta hermosa y joven mujer? Tú _debes_ ser Rosalie. — Carmen le guiño a Rosalie y ésta sonrió en respuesta.

— Sí. Y gracias, — sonrió de nuevo.

— Soy Carmen, este es Eleazar, y esa, — Carmen señalo a Tanya, que ahora estaba debajo de Edward, pero con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, — es Tanya.

Tanya al instante se enderezo, viendo la aparente competencia. Mire hacia Rosalie, la cual parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

_Maravilloso._

— Hola, — saludo Rosalie con frialdad, cruzando los brazos.

— Hola, — Tanya sonaba aburrida y volvió su atención a Edward. — Oh, Eddie, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! Te echo de menos por aquí… quizá podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, — el dedo de Tanya se perdió por el pecho de Edward, el cual tosió torpemente.

— En realidad, tengo que ir a cambiarme. Estas ropas están…

— ¿Restringiendo? ¿Quieres ayuda?

_— Asquerosas_, — termino Edward, deliberadamente agarro el brazo de Tanya y lo puso a su costado.

— Eddie, ¿no me extrañaste? — hizo un mohín.

— Me gustaría mucho cambiarme, — dijo Edward, subiendo las escaleras. Tanya intento seguirlo, pero Carmen lo salvo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos a la sala y nos sentamos? — pregunto Carmen mirando directamente a Tanya.

— Pero Edward podría necesitar ayuda, — se quejó.

— Por favor, Tanya, deja de actuar como una gata en celo, — espete, dejando que mi disgusto tomara lo mejor de mí.

— Escucha, se que tienes un pequeño enamoramiento con mi querido Eddie…

— Eso _no_ es cierto, — argumente acaloradamente, mas consiente del hecho de que Edward estaba a suficiente distancia como para escuchar esta conversación. ¿Y desde cuando era su pequeño Eddie? ¡A el ni siquiera le _gusta_ que lo llamen Eddie!

Tanya soltó una risita seca. — Por favor, Bella. Podría estar interesada en tu pequeño enamoramiento, pero es difícil cuando tú eres la razón detrás de su condena. Sin mencionar que el siempre te ha odiado por la forma en la que lo tratas. De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué perderías tu tiempo?

Inspire profundamente, dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

— Espera un minuto, — dijo Rosalie. — ¿Es por eso que él se fue un par de años atrás? — miro inocentemente alrededor, yo seguí los ojos de Carlisle y Esme, lo cuales lucían como si se hubieran tragado una gran cantidad de comida humana. Carmen y Eleazar miraron de unos a otros en estado de shock, mientras Kate e Irina miraban a Tanya con puñales en los ojos.

Mire entonces entre las dos rubias, con la garganta cerrada. Era… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero la ansiedad me dejo sin aliento.

¿Era yo la verdadera razón por la que él se fue?

_Lo condenaste, lo ignoraste, lo rechazaste, peleaste con él, básicamente te burlabas de él por mostrar interés en ti, le tenias miedo a que él te hablara…_

Era yo. Oh Dios mío, _era yo_. Yo fui la razón por la que se fue. No solo lo había condenado, me la pase alejándolo. Incluso cuando volvió, ¡lo seguí alejando!

— Yo… — seguí mirando hacia Rosalie y Tanya, la primera me miraba con incredulidad, la segunda con cierta petulancia.

— Bella, cariño, eso no es cierto, — Esme me tranquilizo, saliendo de su asombro y mirando a Tanya.

— ¡Si que lo es! — se burló Tanya poniendo las manos en las caderas. — Me alegro de que lo hayas sacado Rosalind.

— Es Rosalie, — gruño Rosalie. Luego se volvió hacia mí con una expresión preocupada. — Bella, yo no quería decir eso como si…

— No, no, tienes razón, — dije en voz baja, estudiando mis pies con atención.

— Tanya, tienes un descaro que… — murmuro Kate.

— ¿Qué? ¡Rosalind dijo lo mismo! — gritó Tanya. — Yo solo estaba diciendo lo que todos estaban pensando.

— Tanya, por favor, ¡cállate! — gruño Irina. — Bella, ella esta mal, ninguno de nosotros piensa eso. No debes sentirte mal por nada… Bella. — puso la mano debajo de mi barbilla y me levanto la cabeza para poder reunirme con su determinada mirada. — No le creas, cariño.

— Realmente, Bella, nadie piensa eso, — añadió Kate.

— Yo… yo tengo que irme. No puedo estar aquí ahora, — balbucee, sacudiendo mi cabeza fuera del alcance de Irina.

Carlisle puso su mano en mi hombro. — Tienes razón, podría ser bueno para ti un poco de aire. Solo tienes que ir de caza y podremos discutir esto mas tarde.

— No, Carlisle, — mis palabras sonaron cansadas y de repente me sentí exhausta. — Creo que necesito vivir por mi cuenta un rato, y alejarme de todo esto. — Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que estaba en lo correcto. Todo esto era demasiado… no podía soportarlo mas. Seria mucho mejor si dejaba a todo el mundo solo.

— ¿De verdad crees que sea una buena idea? — pregunto Irina.

— Nos encantaría que te quedaras con nosotros, Bella, — dijo Eleazar con confianza, Carmen asintió con la cabeza a su lado.

— Excepto a Edward y a mí, — Tanya no estaba de acuerdo, manteniéndose en su campo.

— ¡Tanya, cállate! — mando Irina.

— Irina, deja de actuar como si fueras muy importante. ¡Estoy tan harta de que estés defendiendo a la 'dulce y pequeña Bella' todo el tiempo! Ella solo causa problemas. No se lleva bien con Edward o con Rosalie, y la única razón por la que se lleva bien con Esme y Carlisle ¡es porque ellos son demasiado lindos como para no aceptarla!

— Escucha esto, _hermana_, ¡ella ha sido mucho mas agradable conmigo de lo que tu hayas sido alguna vez!

— ¡Por favor! ¿Llamas a alguien que condeno a alguien más _agradable_?

— ¡Podrían ustedes dos detenerse! — gritó Eleazar, interponiéndose entre las dos. — Si tengo que escucharlas peleando una vez mas, ¡se van! — Un silencio incomodo abarco el grupo, todo el mundo miro al suelo, mientras que Tanya me miraba, con los ojos llenos de odio.

Antes de que pudiera romperme frente a todos, dije un ahogado — Lo siento. — Y salí corriendo de la casa.

--

Podía escuchar pasos detrás de mí, pero no quería reconocerlos. Pero ya estaba muy lejos de casa y la persona seguía detrás de mí. Disminuí la velocidad para después detenerme, esperando a que quien fuera se me acercara. No me di la vuelta hasta que me llamo por mi nombre.

— ¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas? — Edward corrió y se paro frente a mí con sus cejas fruncidas.

— No lo se. Lejos. Tengo que salir de aquí, — le conteste.

Edward miro hacia abajo estudiando la hierba con atención. — ¿Es por mi?, — me miro a través de sus pestañas con sus penetrantes ojos.

Abrí la boca para decir "no", pero decidí no hacerlo. Esta era la primera vez que en realidad estábamos hablando algo de importancia, y tenia que ser honesta. — Todo acaba de aumentar, seria mejor si me alejo de todo el mundo por un tiempo. Estoy haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

— ¿No fuiste tu quien me dijo que la familia es importante? ¿Qué ellos son los primeros que pueden ayudar?

Me encogí de hombros. — ¿Por qué quedarse cuando le estoy haciendo daño a la gente? Soy una molestia.

— Pero, ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu familia? — Edward lanzo mi misma pregunta hacia mí, haciéndome temblar. Esta _no_ era la misma situación. El se fue hiriendo a otros. Yo me voy para salvar a otros. _Yo _estaré en contacto, no dejare a mi familia a oscuras.

— Esto no es lo mismo, — argumente.

— ¡Sí, lo es, Bella!, — la voz de Edward comenzó a agitarse. — ¡Estas dejando a nuestra familia!

— Edward, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Voy a estar en contacto, pero necesito tiempo a solas.

Edward gruño, un gruñido que realmente me asusto. — Bien, — espeto. — Vete. Lamento no haber sido suficientemente bueno para ti.

— No. Edward, eso no es…

Pero él ya se había ido.

* * *

— Y esta, pequeña dama, es nuestra casa final. Esta aislada, es privada, y esta en buena forma. — El hombre gordo a mi lado saco el humo del cigarro, el sombrero demasiado pequeño se estaba moviendo alrededor de la parte superior de su enorme cabeza mientras hablaba de la fina artesanía de la pequeña cabaña situada en las montañas de Tennessee. — Hay un montón de animales grandes allá afuera, lo que hace de su habito de cazar muy útil, — me guiño el ojo, el humo del cigarro aun se percibía en su aliento. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no arrugar la nariz y sonreí.

— Es perfecta. — En realidad, la casita estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Esme podría haber tenido un día de campo con la pila de madera. Era una cabaña, y aparte del roble oscuro que lucia en buenas condiciones, la casa tenia muy pocos muebles. Aun tenía dinero de mis padres biológicos, por lo que no seria un problema. — Me la quedo.

El hombre sonrió, aun con el cigarro sujeto a sus dientes. — ¡Muy bien! Vamos a que firmes los papeles, y entonces estarás lista para quedarte. — Me llevo de nuevo a la carretera, ambos subimos a su coche, que se sacudió cuando lo encendió. El ruido no termino hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en su "oficina" (que era su garaje). — Bien, pequeña dama, firme aquí, aquí y aquí. — Firme en los lugares indicados, tratando de hacer el proceso lo más rápido posible. Este hombre y su amor por los cigarros estaban consiguiendo irritarme rápidamente, casi tanto como el apodo que había adoptado para mí. Si el supiera que esta "pequeña dama" podría romperlo en dos… — ¡Todo esta listo! No se deje asustar por los grizzli, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesita algo solo écheme un grito. Me dio la mano, la llave y los papeles. Salí de la oficina y en cuanto me perdí de vista corrí a mi nueva casa.

Todavía no estaba segura de porque escogí Tennessee. El resto de la familia aun se encontraba en Denali, sin saber a donde dirigirse. Una parte de mi sabia que estaban esperando a que yo regresara, pero por ahora, solo necesitaba estar sola. Con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos y tratar de procesar el como mi existencia se había convertido en este… lio.

Abrí la puerta y tire las llaves sobre la mesita, colocando mis maletas en el suelo junto al sofá. Antes de venir aquí, me había comprado ropa nueva, libros y una radio. Me había tomado un par de meses de búsqueda, pero esto era lo suficientemente aislado como para estar sola, y la vista era increíble. Las montañas a las afueras de mi ventana eran impresionantes, me senté en el sofá, que estaba frente a la ventana, y admire la vista.

Había hablado con el adicto al cigarro para que me consiguiera un teléfono (la depresión significaba que la gente haría cualquier cosa por conseguir dinero), pero yo no planeaba llamar a Denali pronto. Quería que mi familia estuviera informada, pero existía la posibilidad de que Tanya descolgara el teléfono, algo a lo que no le quería hacer frente pronto.

Reproduciendo la escena de nuevo en mi cabeza, sentí que mi cuerpo se debilitaba. Supe que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo se rompiera, haciéndome caer de nuevo. Me sorprendió haber aguantado tanto tiempo. La situación con Edward era suficiente para mantenerme al borde la mayoría del tiempo; y Rosalie añadida a la imagen solo hacia las cosas diez veces peor. En realidad, era semi-agradable como vampiro (nos había explicado que estaba celosa de la belleza de nuestra familia, pero ahora había visto que no éramos personas malas), pero aun chocábamos.

Y luego, su reacción cuando vio a Tanya saltando en Edward… nunca había notado que Rosalie mostrara interés en Edward, pero parecía muy picada. Tal vez era solo porque ¿Tanya era tan extravagante? No lo se.

_Tanya_. Sabia que estaba tratando de meterse en mi piel con sus comentarios, pero yo estaba intentando arduamente que sus comentarios no me fastidiaran. Sin embargo, escucharlas a ella y a Rosalie confirmar mis sospechas… había sido demasiado.

Estudiando el bosque por la ventana, decidí que seria un buen momento para cazar. No me moleste en cerrar la cabaña, estaba tan lejos de la civilización que no tenia sentido.

Escuche gruñidos hacia el oeste y me dirigí en esa dirección, decidiendo que tenia el animo para luchar. Finalmente me encontré con un gran oso (que era fácilmente del doble de mi tamaño), husmeando y gruñendo. El oso atrapo mi olor y se me acerco levantándose en sus patas traseras, con las garras extendidas. Lance un gruñido y estaba a punto de atacar cuando un disparo sonó a través del bosque, golpeando al oso en el pecho.

— ¡Te dije que lo tenía! — se escucho una voz, y luego un gemido.

— ¡Maldita sea! — los latidos de sus dos corazones eran audibles, maldije. ¿Qué estaban haciendo dos humanos aquí tan lejos? Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que la carretera estaba a una milla de distancia. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba tan cerca.

— Maldición, — murmure. Me apresure a levantarme, pero los dos hombres se habían acercado antes de que pudiera escapar. Le di las gracias a quien fuera que haiga permitido que las nubes cubrieran el sol.

— ¡Era tan grande! Quiero decir… ¡Whoa!, hey, ¿estas bien? — el mayor de los dos, un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello rizado y castaño corrió hacia mi en cuanto me vio de cuclillas en el suelo, su tono de broma cambio rápidamente al de preocupación.

— Estoy bien, — dije rápidamente, mientras quitaba la suciedad de mi ropa, — solo estaba… caminando.

— ¿Hasta aquí? — el hombre miro a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros. — ¿Estas perdida?

— Oh, no. Vivo en la pequeña cabaña regresando por allí, — señale hacia mi nuevo "hogar", el arqueo la ceja.

— ¿En el tronco? Quiero decir, eso esta a tres millas, señorita.

Maldije mentalmente. — Me gusta mucho caminar.

— Bueno, podemos ayudarla a que vuelva, si quiere. Este oso es suficiente por hoy, ¿verdad Tom? — El amigo del hombre asintió, su cabello rubio se movió hacia sus ojos. — ¡Oh si! Soy Emmet McCarty y este es mi amigo Thomas Shepard.

— Bella, — le conteste moviendo la mano. El sonrió, y no pude dejar de notar que su buena disposición era gracias a su personalidad tan relajada. — Si no te importa, probablemente debería volver a mi casa…

— ¡No hay problema! Vamos, — Emmet extendió su brazo, esperando a que entrelazara el mío con el. Dude, no solía tocar humanos muy a menudo. Era realmente extraño que Emmet estuviera dispuesto a tocarme, generalmente, los humanos rehuían de nosotros. Tras un debate interno, entrelace mi brazo con el de el, no queriendo ser grosera pero tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenias aquí? Luces muy fría, — observo Emmet mientras tiraba de mi para comenzar a caminar. Thomas nos siguió atrás en silencio, pude sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

— Debe haber sido bastante, — mentí porque no quería decirle que me había llevado dos minutos llegar hasta aquí desde la cabaña. — No estoy molestando su caza ¿verdad?

—¡En absoluto! Me encanta conocer gente nueva, — canto Emmet, quien prácticamente iba saltando mientras caminaba. — Estos bosques son impresionantes ¿no?

— Son preciosos, — respondí, sintiéndome mas a gusto a su alrededor. Su entusiasmo era contagioso, el cual era un agradable cambio de la atmosfera en la que había estado los últimos años.

— Emmet, ¿te importa si sigo y tomo el oso de vuelta? — pregunto Thomas mirándome con recelo. Entendí de inmediato su malestar, su reacción mucho más predecible que la de Emmet.

— De acuerdo, — dijo Emmet. — Te veré en mi casa. — Thomas asintió y corrió hacia le osos, mientras Emmet y yo seguimos caminando. — ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? Estas como el hielo, — Emmet me soltó el brazo y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, pero levante la mano.

— Estoy bien, lo prometo, — me reí, mire hacia adelante buscando la pila de troncos que era mi casa. Emmet se rasco un picor en la cabeza, lo cual envió algunos cabellos en una pequeña brisa. Ignore la esencia y camine un poco más rápido, con ganas de llegar a casa. Emmet era bastante agradable, pero aun me sentía como si estuviera sola, sin mencionar que la cercana interacción con un humano me estaba resultando cada vez más y mas incomoda. El mantuvo el paso, con sus brazos a los lados, asustándome. Para ser humano, se veía casi tan fuerte como yo. Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino a mi nueva casa, Emmet ocasionalmente me miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.

— ¿Bella? — me volví hacia el y encontré una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. — Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿estas viviendo sola?

— Si

— ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros, viendo como mis pies golpeaban el suelo. — Parecía algo bueno para mí. Independencia, ¿sabes?

Emmet se rio, una risa en pleno auge que juro sacudía los arboles a mi alrededor. — Entiendo. Si tuviera más dinero, podría hacer la misma cosa.

Caminamos el resto del camino sin tanto silencio, Emmet ocasionalmente me hacia preguntas sobre mi. Después de una hora, finalmente llegamos a casa.

— Bueno, aquí estamos, — me tendió su mano, señalando hacia mi casa. — Si alguna vez necesitas algo, intentare ayudarte.

— Gracias Emmet. Fue un gusto conocerte, — le conteste, sacudiendo su mano brevemente. El sonrió y asintió.

— También fue un gusto conocerte. ¿Nos vemos?

— Nos vemos.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, tuve algunos roces mas con Emmet durante los siguientes pocos meses. El siempre era agradable y cuidadoso, siempre quería hablar conmigo y ver como había estado.

— ¿Alguna vez comes? — Me pregunto mientras estábamos sentados en mi casa. Se estaba comiendo un filete enorme; yo había declinado, diciendo que tenia tanta hambre que comí antes de que el llegara. — No creo haberte visto alguna vez comiendo.

_Créeme, no quieres_, pensé sombríamente. Eso era lo único que me hacia sentir incomoda con Emmet. Parecía un tipo que no era atento, pero siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas que la mayoría de las personas no. Supuse que por eso era un buen cazador.

— Si, lo hago. Te dije que comí antes de que llegaras, — le recordé. — Tenía mucha hambre.

No mentía, exactamente. Estar con esta proximidad era difícil, así que generalmente cazaba antes de que Emmet llegara de visita.

— Oh si. Pero aun así, deberías comer mas. ¡Eres piel y huesos! — argumento Emmet, mientras se metía a empujones otro trozo de carne en la boca.

— ¡Emmet, por favor mastica con la boca cerrada! — lo reprendí.

Su repuesta fue sonreír con la carne atrapada entre sus dientes. — Hey, ¿quieres venir a una fiesta conmigo?

— Emmet, odio las fiestas, — gemí. — Ya te he dicho eso.

— ¡Si, pero quiero que conozcas a mis amigos! Se la pasan preguntándome sobre ti. Tom piensa que eres linda, — se rio entre dientes, tomando otro bocado. — Vamos, ¡será divertido!

— Emmet…

Emmet se bajo de la silla y se puso de rodillas delante del sofá. — Por favor, ¿Bella? ¡Esta será la única fiesta a la que te llevare! Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Rodé los ojos, pero a regañadientes acepte. Emmet se apresuro a terminar el resto de su carne y después nos fuimos.

La fiesta era en el bosque, así los adultos no sabrían que estaban bebiendo. Pude oler a la gente a cinco millas, y supe que era un grupo grande

Esto iba a ser un infierno.

— Todo esta bien Bella, solo quédate a mi lado. Yo te protegeré, — Emmet me guiño el ojo y me reí. Era difícil pensar en mi necesitando protección, pero de todos modos deje que Emmet lo creyera. Inmediatamente localice a Thomas, porque pude sentir su mirada lasciva en mí. Obviamente su cansancio se fue con la sobriedad.

— ¡Hey Tom! Ya conociste a Bella, — Emmet le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dirigió hacia los dos muchachos y la chica que estaban con Thomas, los dos chicos se reían mientras la chica oscilaba borracha. Arrugue la nariz con disgusto. ¿Era realmente esta la gente con la que salía Emmet? — Rob, Jack, Anna, esta es Bella. — los chicos me saludaron, mientras Anna solo se rio.

— Hola, — murmure, sintiéndome mas y mas incomoda por la mirada de Thomas… ¡Ni siquiera intentaba _ocultar_ su mirada! Era tan indecente.

— Eres guapa, — observo Thomas, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y a un lado. Hubiera sido algo bonito si no estuviera babeando.

— Hmm, gracias. — Thomas se echo hacia adelante, agarrándose de mi brazo y vaciando su cerveza en el. Emmet se tenso a mi lado y solté una exclamación. — Emmet, ¿podemos…?

— ¡Oh, ahí esta Betty! Vamos a hablar con ella, — Emmet se recupero y me guio por el lugar. Thomas se arrastraba atrás, tropezando cada pocos pasos y cayendo. — Betty, esta es Bella.

Betty sonrió y me tendió la mano. — ¡Hey, Bella! Es un gusto conocerte, — saludo, su acento sureño impregnando su voz.

— Es un gusto conocerte también, — dije, opte por no darle la mano. Había suficientes humanos alrededor, el solo oler resultaba difícil. Tocar uno seria un deseo de muerte… para los humanos, por supuesto.

— Hey, ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Thomas se arrastro detrás de mí, el whisky se notaba demasiado en su aliento. Casi lo amordace.

— Así que, Betty, ¿Cómo van las cosas? — pregunto Emmet, haciendo caso omiso de Thomas.

— Bastante bien, — dijo Betty, su atención estaba puesta en el borracho detrás de mi. Finalmente me di la vuelta justo cuando el cayo hacia delante, sus manos aterrizaron en mi pecho.

— Ups, — se rió, sin mover las manos. estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Emmet lo puso en su lugar.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, hermano? — gritó Emmet, luchando contra Thomas en el suelo.

— Oh, aprende a compartir, Emmet. No puedes tenerla para ti solo, — se burló Thomas, sus ojos se veían perdidos.

— ¡Ella es mi amiga! — Emmet lo golpeo de nuevo. — Déjala en paz.

— Ella me quiere, — dijo Thomas con tenacidad.

— No, no es cierto, — le conteste de pie a su lado. — Déjame. En. Paz. — La gente de alrededor de nosotros se había quedado en silencio, mirando la escena. Ayude a Emmet a levantarse y dije: — ¿Puedo ir a casa?

Emmet le lanzo una mirada Thomas y luego asintió. — Sí. Te llevare de regreso… — Los dos comenzamos a caminar, en silencio hasta que estuvimos fuera del alcance de los demás. Entonces Emmet se volvió hacia mí. — Bella, lo siento, no sabía que ya estaba tan borracho, o que haría tonterías como esa.

— Esta bien. lamento haberte hecho pelear con tu amigo, — me disculpe.

Emmet se burlo. — Estaba siendo un idiota.

— Gracias por defenderme.

Emmet sonrió. — Para eso es para lo que estoy aquí. — Me alboroto el cabello y me aleje de el, riendo.

* * *

— Bella, ¡tienes que ayudarme! — chillo Emmet mientras caminábamos en el bosque. El se había precipitado a través de la puerta y me había tomado, agarrándome con la guardia baja y arrastrándome hacia el bosque. Yo aun intentaba averiguar como había pulsado el apagado.

— ¿Qué necesitas Emmet?

— El cumpleaños de mi hermana es en dos días y ¡no se que regalarle!, — se quejo. — las hermanas pequeñas son tan difíciles de comprar, — refunfuño.

Riendo le respondí. — Bueno, ¿Qué le gusta a ella?

— ¡Libros! — respondió con incredulidad. — ¿A quien le gustan los libros?

— ¡A mi! — le respondí con indignación. Emmet se detuvo y su cara se ilumino.

— ¡_Sabia_ que era buena idea pedirte ayuda! — canto, mientras hacia una señal con el puño en el aire. — Vamos, ¡ya casi estamos en la ciudad! — corrió delante de mi y yo trote para mantener el ritmo, finalmente llegamos a la carretera. Seguimos hasta la ciudad, donde la gente se arremolinaba alrededor.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros le gustan?

— No lo se, ¿del tipo de trece años de edad? — Emmet se encogió de hombros. — le he preguntado antes y ella se puso toda indignada. ¡Emmet no voy a dejar que te burles de mí por saber leer y escribir! — la imitación que hizo Emmet de su hermana me dio un ataque de risa, el se burlo. — ¡Soy capaz de leer, sabes! Solo escogí hacer cosas que implican ¡ha-bili-dad!

Deje de reír. — Para la lectura se necesita habilidad, Emmet.

— Sí, esta bien. leer el trabajo de otro requiere de habilidad. Entendido.

— ¡Lo es! Hay tantos elementos, como las metáforas y los símiles, la elección de palabras, imágenes, o…

— Bella, no hablemos de esto ahora. Tienes la cara de la confrontación, — gruño Emmet, caminando a la librería.

— Esta bien. ¿Qué hay sobre _The Box of Delights_? Es la secuela de _The Midnight Folk_ _(__La__Caja de las Delicias__ y __Gente de Medianoche__ de __John Masefield_).

— Eso suena bien, — Emmet navegaba por las estanterías hasta que encontró los dos libros, llevándolos hasta el mostrador. El cajero lo miro especulativamente, obviamente sorprendido por los libros que compraba Emmet. Especialmente unos del género de fantasía enfocada a niños pequeños. Ese no era ni un pequeño un trozo de alguna fase de Emmet.

— Aquí tiene, señor, — dijo el hombre. Emmet sonrió y le dio el dinero.

— ¡Gracias! — salimos de la librería y Emmet me llevo de nuevo a la carretera. — Bueno, tengo que darle esto a mi hermana, así que me tengo que ir. Pero, ¡mañana hay que ir de caza! Va a ser divertido.

Mire al que se había convertido en lo más parecido a un hermano para mi y me reí. — Muy bien, Emmet. Te veré mañana.

Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí esta el amado Emmet. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi. Adoro a Emmet ¿Quién no? _

_Estaba tan desesperada por que tods lo vieran (al fin) que me puse a traducir lo mas pronto que pude, lo mismo hare con el siguiente capitulo. Se que muchos están desesperads por ver a Edward, así que intentare apresurar esto. Recuerden que los reviews son un incentivo a que traduzca mas rápido ¿eee?_

_Bye._


	11. Emmet

_**Disclaimer:** todos los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente maestra)._

_La historia pertenece a __willowedlilies,__ quien me dio el permiso de traducirla._

_Agradezco inmensamente cada review que recibo. Cada alert o favorito es simplemente sensacional._

_Este capitulo es mucho mas corto que los demás, por eso lo termine mucho mas rápido. Espero les guste._

Tomando una respiración profunda, marque los dígitos necesarios para llamar a Denali. En mi último intento me había faltado darle la vuelta a un anillo _(se refiere a los teléfonos antiguos, lógicamente) _antes de colgar. La línea empezó a sonar y agarre el teléfono con más fuerza, decidiendo que le daría a alguien la oportunidad de responder.

Por favor no dejes que Tanya responda, por favor no dejes que Tanya responda, por favor no dejes que…

— ¿Hola?

_Maldición._

— Hola, ¿están Carlisle o Esme allí? — No me moleste en decir mi nombre, sabiendo que no me ayudaría si supiera quien soy.

Pero me he dado cuenta de que lo vampiros tienen un oído impecable, y la memoria aun mejor. — ¿Eres la pequeña y linda Bella? — La voz de Tanya emanaba falsa dulzura, me queje.

— Tanya, déjame hablar con Carlisle o Esme, por favor.

— No están aquí.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde están?

— Ya te lo dije, no aquí. — Luche contra las ganas de gritar. ¿Era realmente necesario hacer esto tan difícil? Probablemente estaban allí, pero Tanya tenía que hacer de esto un infierno.

— Bueno, ¿hay alguien más con quien pueda hablar?

— Hum… no. — Me pude imaginar su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono, intentando parecer inocente. — Lo siento, pequeña Bella Boo. Todos estamos realmente ocupados divirtiéndonos. Gracias por irte, por cierto. Todo esta como… sin tensión. ¡Tal vez podrías permanecer en esa pila de troncos por siempre! Se que a Eddie y a mi nos _encantaría_ que…

— Adiós Tanya, — espete, dejando el teléfono en su lugar. Deje una marcas en el teléfono, pero no me importaba. ¿_Por qué _ella siempre tenia que hacer eso? Como si ella no tuviera suficiente de mí, con su cabello rubio y la estupidez de que es la base del mito del súcubo…

Oí pasos acercándose y supe de inmediato que era Emmet viniendo para poder ir de caza. Su forma de cazar no era algo que realmente haya disfrutado mucho, pero ver a Emmet y sus "técnicas de caza" era muy divertido.

Emmet llego a mi puerta, resoplando en cuanto llego. — Bella, ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuando llego?

Le sonreí tímidamente. — Tus pasos son fuertes, Emmet, — me reí. — ¡Adelante!

Las visitas de Emmet durante el año pasado me habían ayudado con mi sed de sangre mas que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera intentado. Fue difícil al principio, pero ahora que ya estaba acostumbrada a él, eso ayudo inmensamente. Era tan extraño para mi, ¿Cómo es que no me importaba ser amiga de un humano? Él era como mi hermano mayor; yo sabia que podía matarlo en un latido, pero aun así, el me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

— ¿Lista para ir de caza? — Emmet sonrió frotándose las manos.

Me reí en silencio, preguntándome cual seria su reacción para con _mi_ estilo de caza. — Claro, Emmet. Pero, ¿quieres comer primero?

Los ojos de Emmet se iluminaron. — ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué tiene la Chef Bella para hoy?

— Es solo un sándwich. Yo… eh, no me sentía bien esta mañana, así que no podía estar alrededor del olor de la comida, — le mentí, a pesar de no haber estado cerca de los alimentos humanos, era cierto.

Emmet tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. — ¿Malestar matutino, Bella? ¡Pensé que habías dicho que Tom era un canalla!

Jadee y golpee a Emmet en el hombro, actualmente era capaz de golpearlo sin matarlo. — ¡Emmet McCarty! ¡Eso es absolutamente detestable! Él derramo su cerveza en mi, no podía dejar de mirarme, y sus manos "cayeron" en mi _pecho…_

— Debo admitir que fue muy inteligente, para un Tom borracho claro. Por lo general solo se cae y agarra las piernas de las chicas.

— No puedo creer que seas amigo de él, — murmure, sintiéndome intranquila con solo pensar en él. Me recordaba a Royce, el cual no era bueno en lo más mínimo.

— _Puede _ser un buen tipo.

— ¡Le diste un puñetazo!

— Debido a que estaba siendo un imbécil. Se lo merecía. Solo digo, el tiene sus momentos, — dijo Emmet a través de un bocado de su sándwich de jamón. — Gracias por el sándwich, Bella. Esta bueno. — Me estremecí con solo ver la comida volando desde su boca y me gire para lavar los platos que había usado para preparar el sándwich. — Muy bien, he terminado. Y yo lavare las cosas desde este momento. Tú debes comer en vez de limpiar. Quizá por eso estas siempre tan fría.

Realmente no me desconcertó que Emmet fuera tan atento. — Estoy bien. No tengo hambre, lo prometo.

Emmet me miró deliberadamente, limpiándose las migajas de su rostro. — Bella, nunca te he visto comer. Estas siempre tan fría, y eres prácticamente albina. ¿Tal vez estas enferma?

— ¡Vámonos a cazar! — Chillé, tratando de dejar de lado la conversación. Me inquietaba lo cerca que estaba Emmet de adivinar lo que realmente era. O, al menos, tomando nota de las principales características. Eso no era bueno.

— ¡Muy bien! — Emmet estuvo de acuerdo de buena gana, saliendo por mi puerta.

--

Caminando a través del bosque, pude oír cerca los débiles latidos de un oso. Emmet se detenía de vez en cuando para memorizar su entorno, luego continuaba. Incluso olfateo el aire un par de veces, yo solo observaba, divertida por las tácticas que tenia Emmet para cazar.

— Creo que por allá hay algo, — susurrò, mire en la dirección que señaló y estaba, una vez más, impresionada por la aparente habilidad para cazar que tenia Emmet. Pude notar a la familia de osos y al padre, que era tres veces más grande que Emmet.

— Emmet, no creo…

— Aww, ¿gallina, Bella? — caminó aun mas rápido, casi rompiéndose en cada desplazamiento. — Vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Un gruñido atravesó el bosque, me congele. El oso se había dado cuenta de nosotros, y sabia que estábamos cerca.

— ¡Emmet, tenemos que salir de aquí! — Susurré. Emmet era fuerte, pero el oso era _enorme _y venia hacia nosotros, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

— ¡Cálmate! No tenemos nada de que… preocuparnos… sobre… — La voz de Emmet se fue apagando cuando mis ojos se abrían del pánico, teniendo al enorme oso parado sobre sus patas traseras detrás de Emmet.

El oso soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caer hacia adelante. Emmet se dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba detrás de él y comenzó a retroceder. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido…

— ¡Emmet, no! — Choque contra el oso, pero no antes de que una de sus patas llegara al pecho de Emmet. La piel se desprendió cuando me lleve el oso al suelo, dejando un enorme hoyo en el abdomen de Emmet. Luche contra el oso, ganando finalmente cuando le rompí el cuello. Tire al oso y me apresure a regresar con Emmet, tomando su herida abierta. — ¿Emmet? Emmet, ¿puedes escucharme?

— ¿Bella? — La voz de Emmet estaba ronca, hizo una mueca. — Oso… pata… duele, — se lamento, su cara se estaba retorciendo de la agonía.

— Emmet, por favor, solo mantente despierto, te conseguiremos un medico, — le suplique, tratando de no respirar. Había tanta _sangre…_

— Demasiado… tarde… — jadeó. ¿De donde había venido ese pesimismo? ¡Èl no podía tenerlo!

— No, ¡no lo es!

— Tú… matar… oso… — Incluso cuando estaba muriendo, Emmet estaba atento. — ¿Cómo?

Lo estudie por un momento. Pestañee cuando el tosió y la sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Me apresure a cubrirlo, tratando de no inhalar. La sangre estaba por todas partes… — Yo no… — Mire la cara de Emmet cubierta de sangre y su pecho (o al menos lo que quedaba de el). En realidad, era demasiado tarde, ¿no? Lo mas cercano que había tenido a un hermano, mi mejor amigo… iba a morir.

_Solo díselo. No es como si fuera a hacer una diferencia._

— Muy bien, Emmet, — suspire. — Tengo algo que decirte. Yo… soy… soy un vampiro, — dije en voz baja, sosteniendo su mano. — Así es como mate al oso.

Emmet dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. — No es… divertido…

— Es la verdad. Así es como cazo, y el porque soy tan fría. Es por eso por lo que estoy viviendo por mi misma, y el por que nunca me has visto comer.

Emmet se quejo después de toser de nuevo. — ¿En serio?

— Sí, Emmet. ¿Cómo más creerías que pude matar un oso con mis propias manos? — le pregunte con calma, agradeciendo a mi voz que se mantuviera constante cuando estaba a punto de caer.

Lo vi luchando por mantenerse despierto, de la herida brotaba mas sangre de la que creí que era posible, esto era _terrible._ ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¡Emmet era una buena persona! ¡No podía simplemente… _morir_!

_Era demasiado desperdicio…_ la voz de Carlisle resonó en mi cabeza, refiriéndose a Rosalie y su cambio. Parpadee dos veces, tratando de no dejar que los recuerdos me inundaran, tenia cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales enfocarme.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería que Emmet muriera; era demasiado joven. Era una persona muy enérgica. En los meses que lo había conocido, se las arreglo para hacerme sonreír mas veces de las que podía contar. ¡El era como mi hermano! No podía dejarlo…

— Bella… no… quiero… morir…

Sentí a mi corazón partirse en dos. _Esta_ era la razón por la cual nunca me acercaba a humanos. Eran tan frágiles, podían ser destruidos tan fácilmente por cosas que no tenían importancia. ¿Realmente quería perderlo? Se merecía una larga vida, no morir cuando solo tenía veinte años. Pero la única forma en que podía pensar era…

_¡No! _Mi mente protesto, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo ¿Quiere él convertirse en un monstruo como yo? ¿Quiere ser un inmortal, sin un alma? Era una vida infernal, pero la idea de ver a Emmet morir era dolorosa. Me había vuelto más cercana de lo que pensaba.

Pero no podía hacerle esto a él. El se merecía seguir, dejar que su alma viviera. Él no debía ser condenado.

_A menos que él quisiera… _un rincón oscuro en mi mente me contrarresto, su tono persuasivo estaba tirando de mi. _Dale a elegir._

¡No! Yo no podía, no quería, no debía… seria una vida de oscuridad, él me odiaría. Me sentiría más culpable de lo que era capaz de comprender.

_Entonces, ¿lo dejaras morir?_

Instantáneamente ignore la voz de mi cabeza, pensando en cuando comencé a tener conversaciones conmigo misma. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, me gustaba la idea de tener a Emmet aquí para siempre. Un hermano mayor eterno…

Cerré los ojos y deje escapar un sollozo. No podía decidir esto. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Hablando con un nudo en la garganta, dije las palabras que nunca pensé que diría. — Emmet, ¿quieres ser un vampiro?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres que te cambie? — Repetí, nunca _creí_ que pudiera siquiera preguntarle esto. Pero no podía soportar ver esto por más tiempo.

— En… un…

_¿Monstruo? ¿Inmortal? ¿Condenado? _— ¿Vampiro? Sí. Pero debo advertirte, que significa que perderás tu alma. — Mi voz temblaba y espere que comprendiera la seriedad de mi pregunta.

Emmet jadeó, otra ola de dolor lo golpeo. — ¿Cómo…

— Tendría que morderte. Serian tres días de completa y total agonía.

— No es… peor que… esto, — las palabras de Emmet se empezaron a ligar juntas, la sangre hacia aun mas difícil entenderlo.

— ¿Lo quieres? — Tuvo que responder rápidamente porque yo ya estaba lamentando el darle esa opción. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿No había estado sufriendo de culpa porque Carlisle cambio a alguien? ¿Qué debería hacer cuando _voy_ a cambiar a alguien? ¿Estaba realmente en condiciones de tomar esa decisión?

— Hazlo, Bella. — Las palabras eran claras, como si él no tuviera un agujero en el pecho, sus ojos eran penetrantes. — Conviérteme. — La firmeza de su voz me sorprendió, supe que estaba seguro de su decisión.

Ahora, eso me estaba volviendo segura, lo cual pensé que nunca sucedería.

— Podría matarte.

— Ya… estoy… muriendo…

Lo mire con tristeza, con mi muerto mi corazón apretándose.

— Lo siento, Emmet, — dije en voz baja, luego le mordí el cuello.

* * *

Torne la mirada hacia delante de mi y no lo podía creer.

Emmet estaba acostado en mi sofá, atado con cuerdas que había encontrado en el armario. Se estaba golpeando contra las cuerdas, con escalofríos sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Le había hecho esto a él. ¿Cómo… como pude siquiera considerarlo?

_¿De verdad querías que muriera? Es tu mejor amigo_

Suspire y camine hacia el teléfono, marcando mientras Emmet gritaba una sarta de groserías.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que una voz femenina contestara. — Hola, es Rosalie hablando.

— ¿Rosalie? Soy Bella, — dije con cautela, preguntándome que diría ella. La escuche tomar aire violentamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿De verdad eres tu?

— Si, — suspire.

— Bella, lo siento tanto, yo no quería…

— Ahora no es el momento, Rosalie. ¿Esta Carlisle por ahí?

— No, él, Esme, Eleazar y Carmen acaban de salir a una recaudación del hospital.

Gemí. — ¿Tanya hablaba en serio? — Por supuesto.

— Bella, ¿Qué pasa? — La voz de Rosalie estaba llena de preocupación, rápidamente me odie por pedirles un favor. No los había dejado exactamente en buenos términos.

— No te ofendas, Rosalie, pero, ¿puedo hablar con Irina? — Rosalie no respondió. En su lugar, escuche como le daba el teléfono a Irina.

— Bella, cariño, ¿Qué esta pasando?

— Necesito que vengas a Tennessee.

— ¿Por qué? — Emmet grito otro insulto, hice una mueca. — Bella, ¿Quién _es_ ese?

— Irina… cambie a alguien.

Hubo solo un segundo de silencio antes de que Irina respondiera. — Estaremos allí.

* * *

Camine delante del sofá, murmurando para mi misma. Ahora Emmet estaba en su segundo día del cambio, yo estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Iba a odiarme después de esto? ¿Podría incluso hablar conmigo?

Un golpe en la puerta termino con mis desvaríos mentales. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vi a Irina. — ¡Irina, muchas gracias! Lamento tanto todo, no quería que…

— Bella, cálmate. No hay nada de que disculparse, — Irina me calmaba, abrazándome. — Me alegro de que estés bien, — me soltó. — Traje un poco de ayuda. — Mire detrás de ella, donde estaban parados Rosalie y Edward, Rosalie lucia como si quisiera disculparse y Edward como si estuviera molesto. — ¿Dónde esta?

Señale hacia le sofá y los tres entraron a la casa y se acercaron a él. Los ojos de Irina se agrandaron, mientras Rosalie miraba con fascinación.

— Es enorme, — dijo Irina boquiabierta. — No es de extrañar que quisieras ayuda…

Rosalie seguía mirando su rostro, cayendo de rodillas y pasando los dedos por su cabello. — Luce exactamente como el niño de Vera, — murmuró, lucia casi como si tuviera miedo. — Tiene los hoyuelos y todo… — paso los dedos por sus mejillas, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Parecía totalmente tomada por Emmet, lo cual me sorprendió. Mire a Edward para ver su reacción, pero él solo miraba por la ventana. Irina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se aclaro la garganta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

— Este es su segundo día, — le conteste, moviéndome para checar a Emmet. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Perdió mucha sangre? — hice una mueca por el recuerdo y ella asintió. — Me lo imaginaba. Esta cambiando mas rápido que la mayoría. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tome otra silla y me senté junto a Emmet. Rosalie ni siquiera reconoció mi presencia, hice una nota mental de preguntarle sobre ello mas tarde. — Quería llevarme a cazar, su versión de caza, por supuesto, y este enorme oso se acerco a nosotros antes de que pudiera tomar a Emmet para correr. Choque contra el oso, pero su pata ya había conseguido llegar al pecho de Emmet, y cuando lo mate… nunca había visto tanta sangre. Fue horrible. — Me estremecí mientras me imaginaba el agujero del pecho de Emmet. Ahora se había curado con el cambio, pero aun me inquietaba.

— ¿Cómo es él? — la pregunta tranquila de Rosalie me sobresalto.

— Es muy tranquilo, pero siempre esta haciendo algo. No creo haberlo visto sentado por mas de cinco minutos, — me reí, acariciando su brazo. Su piel estaba caliente al tacto, mi risa se detuvo. — Espero que esto termine pronto… ya rompió las cuerdas cuatro veces. — Mire sus brazos, que se habían hecho aun más grandes. Como si no diera suficiente miedo con solo mirarlo…

— Suena bien, — respondió Rosalie. Mire a Edward de nuevo, pero seguía mirando por la ventana. No parecía celoso… ¿tal vez, no pasaba nada entre él y Rosalie?

_Ahora no es el momento, Bella._

— Que bien que nos llamaste, — comentó Irina, pestañee cuando Emmet rompió las cuerdas de nuevo y dejo escapar un gruñido. — Va a dar mucho trabajo. vamos a tener que llevarlo a Denali tan pronto como sea posible. — Temblé e Irina rodo los ojos. — Bella, no te la puedes pasar escondida de Tanya. Eso es lo que ella quiere.

Respondí con un "lo se" y fui a atar las cuerdas de nuevo.

--

— En cualquier momento, — susurre, escuchando los latidos de Emmet atentamente. Se escucharon los últimos insoportables golpes en su pecho, poniéndonos a todos tensos. Todos estábamos dispuestos a controlarlo, y con lo grande que era ahora, los cuatro tendríamos que ayudar.

Rosalie no se había movido de su lugar junto a la cama, poniéndome cada vez más y mas confusa. ¿Qué no le gustaba Edward? Pero ninguno de los dos le había dicho una sola palabra al otro. De hecho, Edward no había dicho nada en absoluto. Lo que me hacia mas ansiosa a cada minuto

Después de un momento, Emmet abrió los ojos, el iris rojo vibrante voló por la habitación mientras él miraba su entorno. Se sentó y rompió las cuerdas sin esfuerzo, lo que causó que mirara sus brazos con maravilla.

— ¡Santo cielo! — Emmet abrió y cerró sus manos, flexionando y observando los músculos de sus brazos, sonriendo. — ¡Esto es impresionante! — agarro la cuerda, pero se convirtió en polvo con sus manos. sus ojos se iluminaron con asombro y tomo otro segmento de cuerda, ocurriendo lo mismo que con el otro. — ¡Wow! ¡Que genial es esto!

Yo estaba boquiabierta. Se estaba tomando todo esto demasiado bien. ¿Realmente se daba cuenta de lo que era?

Dejo de ver sus brazos y se volvió hacia Rosalie, una sonrisa tonta cruzo su cara. — ¡Hey! ¿Ya sabes mi nombre?

Rosalie asintió. — Soy amiga de Bella. Mi nombre es Rosalie.

— Me gustas, Rose, — afirmo Emmet sin rodeos.

— Tú también me gustas, Emmet, — dijo Rosalie riendo. Emmet sonrió y me miro.

— ¡Hey Bella! No sabia que tenías ami… — termino abruptamente cuando inhalo, sus ojos se volvieron negros. Olí, el suave aroma de un humano y tabaco me golpeo.

_Por supuesto _que eso podía suceder. Pero no tenia sentido… no podía ser Thomas (no lo había visto desde la fiesta en la que Emmet prácticamente lo dejo fuera). La única otra persona que sabía donde vivía era…

Me di la vuelta y, efectivamente, allí estaba el hombre con el pequeño sombrerito, que me había vendido la casa.

* * *

_Supongo que saben lo que pasara, me encanta la reacción de Emmet, y Edward haha, tontin! Espero hayan disfrutado el pequeño capitulo. El siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, pero decidí que esperare los reviews y luego lo subo._

_Cuídense mucho y píquenle al botoncito verde._


	12. De regreso

_._

_**Disclaimer:**__todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __**willowedlilies,**__ yo solo hago la traducción._

_Mil mil gracias por sus reviews, me motivan mucho a seguir con esto. Cualquier error ortográfico o de lo que sea plis háganmelo saber. La ortografía no es lo mio._

_Gracias por los alerts y favoritos. Siempre me sacan una sonrisa._

_Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

_Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¡Maldición!_

— ¡Sujétenlo! — Susurre, aunque Irina, Rosalie y Edward ya habían agarrado a Emmet contra el suelo, el cual se retorcía y rugía. Corrí a la puerta y salí antes de que el hombre pudiera ver a través de ella, la cerré detrás de mi. — Hola, señor Pocovich.

— ¡Hola! pequeña dama. Solo quería felicitarla por estar viviendo aquí ¡por un año! — El señor Pocovich encendió un cigarro y se quito el pequeño sombrero. — ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Ha sido… uh, muy bien, — le dije distraídamente, haciendo una mueca cuando oí a Emmet luchando. Tenia que sacar a este hombre de aquí… — Pero tengo compañía, así que…

— Oh, ¿es por eso que hay un coche en la carretera? — Preguntó el señor Pocovich, moviendo el cigarro al otro lado de la boca. — Me lo preguntaba, y planeaba preguntárselo a usted.

— Si, es compañía. Así que, por favor discúlpeme, — insinué, poniendo mi mano en el picaporte.

— No hay ningún problema ni nada ¿verdad? — el cigarro en su boca se torció.

— No, realmente me tengo que ir, — prácticamente le gruñí. — Buen día, señor Pocovich.

— Muy bien, pequeña dama. — levantó su mano para tomar la mía, luego se escucho un crujido detrás de mi y Emmet paso a mi lado lanzándose hacia el señor Pocovich. Un gruñido salvaje salía de la garganta de Emmet. Irina, Rosalie y Edward salieron corriendo para entre los cuatro intentar separar a Emmet del hombre. Todos estábamos intentando gritar o hablar con él de cualquier forma, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos para escucharnos.

— Emmet, detente, ¡no vale la pena! Emmet, por favor…

Finalmente, conseguimos separarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

— Bella, vamos, podemos comprarte cosas nuevas_. Tenemos_ que sacar a Emmet de aquí, — insistió Irina, mirando hacia atrás, Rosalie estaba tratando de limpiar a Emmet.

Emmet seguía mirando el suelo, mas tranquilo de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera visto. Nos lo habíamos llevado de caza después del incidente, pero eso no lo había sacudido de su estupor. Note su postura encorvada y suspire profundamente.

Este _es el porque no deberías haberlo cambiado._

— Vámonos, Emmet, — murmuro Rosalie, tratando de levantarlo. No se resistió, pero sus ojos siguieron clavados en la tierra.

Irina nos llevaba hasta el coche, todos nos mantuvimos con los ojos bien abiertos por si había mas humanos. Edward se quedo un poco mas atrás, según él, quería agarrar a Emmet si se llegaba a escapar, pero no parecía ser la única razón. Aun no había mantenido contacto visual conmigo, las únicas palabras que había dicho fueron durante el lapso de Emmet.

— Allí esta, — dijo Irina finalmente, sacando la llave. Escuche a Edward exhalar de alivio mientras yo estaba híper-consiente de cada movimiento que hizo. Quería cualquier signo o indicación de que seria capaz de hablarme en una civil y saludable situación, donde no estuviéramos sobre el cuello del otro. Pero juzgando por la tormenta de hielo en su hombro, ese no seria el caso por un buen tiempo.

— Al fin, — murmuró Rosalie agradecida, aun agarrada al brazo de Emmet. Deberíamos poner a Emmet atrás, entre Bella y yo.

— Yo conduzco, — dijo Edward sin rodeos, quitándole las llaves a una insospechada Irina. Ella trato de oponerse, pero su actitud tan tensa la hizo detenerse.

— Supongo que, entonces, me sentare en el asiento del pasajero, — refunfuño Irina, subiéndose después de que nosotros nos acomodamos atrás. Yo estaba sentada detrás de ella, para poder mantener un ojo en Emmet y otro en Edward al mismo tiempo. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero la pierna de Emmet se la paso rebotando arriba y abajo.

Él se veía tan perdido, tan inestable. Para nada era como el Emmet que yo conocía. Estaba tan inseguro de si mismo y su burbujeante personalidad ahora estaba sometida. ¿Le hice esto a él voluntariamente? Debido a mi decisión egoísta de convertirlo en vampiro, él había _matado_ a alguien.

Así que este es el lugar donde la culpa se pone en la cima, como si no tuviera suficiente. Eche un vistazo a la expresión de piedra de Edward y mi culpa se multiplico exponencialmente.

— Denali es hermoso, Emmet, — dijo Rosalie intentando distraerlo. — te encantara la caza de ahí.

La pierna de Emmet se sacudió más rápido, y luego paso a través del piso del carro. Edward piso el freno y nos detuvimos en medio de la carretera. Los ojos de Emmet prácticamente se salían de sus orbitas.

Todos nos quedamos viendo el pequeño orificio por un minuto, y luego Irina soltó una risita. Seguí su ejemplo y Rosalie hizo lo mismo. Las niñas nos quedamos allí riéndonos mientras Emmet nos veía con incredulidad, Edward se limito a volverse hacia adelante y sacudir la cabeza.

— Lo siento tanto, — Emmet pidió disculpas a toda prisa mirando el agujero, de nuevo. — ¡No tenia idea de que podía hacer _eso_!

— Fuerza sobrehumana, ¿recuerdas? — La voz musical de Rosalie estaba llena de humor.

Emmet se puso serio. — Como lo que le hice a ese hombre.

— Emmet, le sucede a todos, — suspire, mirando por la ventana mientras Edward se ponía a conducir de nuevo.

— Sí, como si hubieras matado a alguien, Bella, — Emmet rodó los ojos.

— Te maté ¿no?

Emmet solo dudo por un segundo. — No, tú me salvaste. ¡Y mira a toda esta gente nueva que pude conocer! — Emmet me estudió, frunciendo su frente. — Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

Vi a Irina girarse y a Rosalie pasar su mirada sobre Emmet, las dos escudriñándome. Me encogí en mi asiento. — Nada. Rosalie, cuéntale mas sobre Denali, — ordené.

Rosalie arqueo perfectamente una ceja, obligadamente comenzó. — Y conocerás a Esme y Carlisle, que son dos de las personas más maravillosas que hayas conocido…

Mi corazón se tambaleo ante la mención de Esme y Carlisle. ¿Qué _iban_ a pensar?

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

— Tenemos que conseguir gasolina pronto, — observo Irina un poco mas tarde, mirando el tablero. — Puedo ir a buscarla y el resto de ustedes se puede ir de caza, así Emmet no tendrá que preocuparse de encontrarse con humanos. — Irina sonrió para tranquilizar a Emmet, que asintió agradecido.

— Yo iré por la gasolina, — replico Edward, acelerando más. — Ustedes vayan.

— Edward, déjame ir. Estoy segura de que Emmet apreciaría tener un hombre alrededor, — argumento Irina, abriendo su puerta. — Además, me gusta conducir. Y este es mi auto.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero acepto. — Bien.

Los tres del asiento trasero salimos, Irina se puso en el asiento del conductor y se marcho. Los cuatro nos quedamos allí torpemente, pero luego Emmet olfateo y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

— Huelo algo.

Rosalie inhalo y sonrió. — Es un ciervo. Ven, vamos. — Rosalie se dirigió a Edward y a mi. — ¿Ustedes dos se quedan aquí?

— Claro, — le respondí rápidamente, sin darle a Edward la oportunidad de objetar. Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para, por lo menos, romper el hielo con el que se había rodeado a si mismo. — Mantendremos a los humanos lejos.

Rosalie asintió y se fue con Emmet hacia el bosque. Dejándonos a Edward y a mí atrás. Jugué con el borde de mi camisa, mientras el desconocía mi presencia. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, tratando de decidir como podía comenzar una conversación con él.

Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea.

— Realmente no deberías morderte el labio, — dijo Edward sin mirarme. Inmediatamente lo solté y puse mi cabello detrás de las orejas, mirando alrededor.

— Escucha, Edward…

— Bella, realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora, — suspiró, pasando la mano a través de su cabello cobrizo.

— Realmente no quiero que nosotros…

— ¿Qué, Bella? ¿Queramos al otro? Porque estas haciendo un trabajo brillante en este momento asegurándote de que eso no ocurra.

Mi quijada se cayó. — ¿Perdón?

Edward finalmente se giro para mirarme a los ojos, su iris color topacio flameaba. — ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no importa lo que haga o diga, siempre tienes que alejarme? Tú ni siquiera me _cambiaste_ y apenas me hablabas. Pero cambiaste a Emmet sin vacilación, ¡y lo recibes con los brazos abiertos!

Finalmente vi la situación a través de los ojos de Edward y solté un gemido. _Por supuesto_, parecía terrible para él. El infierno, es lo que lucia terrible para mi, ¿Por qué no le parecía tan malo a él?

— Edward, en realidad no es así. Yo… es como Carlisle dijo cuando cambio a Rosalie. Era demasiado desperdicio, — le explique, no sabiendo como explicarme al momento. Me sentí tan culpable de cómo fui, y al oír mi descripción solo me sentí mas y mas egoísta. — Emmet es como un hermano para mi. Me ha ayudado mucho y yo quería ser capaz de ayudarlo de alguna forma. No podía verlo morir tan joven… — Mi voz se apago cuando los ojos de Edward se abrieron y se cerraban por el enojo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda por el miedo.

— Realmente estaba equivocado, — dijo humildemente, apretando la mandíbula. — Debes ser una de las criaturas más egoístas que he conocido.

Su afirmación envió puñaladas a través de mis entrañas, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que las palabras eran verdad, pero escucharlas de Edward solo hizo que doliera más. Él tenía razón. Había intentado decírselo todo este tiempo y él solo se dio cuenta de algo que yo había sabido desde hace mucho.

— Te lo _dije_, — me las arregle para decirle, negándome a abrir los ojos y ver su rostro enfurecido.

El estruendo del auto me hizo abrir los ojos, en silencio me deslice en el asiento trasera, negándome a mirar otro lugar que no fuera la ventana.

* * *

— Aquí estamos, — dijo Irina en voz baja desde el asiento del pasajero. Edward había ignorado mi presencia y yo no había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra durante el resto del camino. Habíamos tenido que parar un par de veces mas por gasolina, pero Edward se rehúso a siquiera dejar el asiento del conductor. Irina se giro y se mantuvo observándome por un buen rato, pero mis ojos estaban pegados a la ventana, mirando el borroso paisaje mientras acelerábamos por la carretera.

— Wow, — murmuró Emmet, fijándose en la nieve y los arboles. — _Es_ hermoso.

Irina sonrió. — Espera a ver la casa, — guiñó un ojo y salió del coche, el resto de nosotros la seguimos. Fui a buscar mis cosas a la parte de atrás, pero Edward me ganó.

— Yo lo hare, — dijo Edward gruñendo mientras agarraba mi bolso. Me acerque para quitárselo pero me gruño. — Dije que yo lo hare.

— ¿Por qué?

Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo, una mirada de desencanto estaba en su rostro. — Solo porque estoy molesto no quiere decir que no deba ser un caballero.

— Realmente lo siento, — susurre, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Lo siento no es suficientemente bueno. — Tomó mi bolso y se entro a la casa, dejándome atrás. Cerré la cajuela más fuerte de lo que me gustaría decir, decidiendo que por el momento me era más fácil enfrentar la ira. Enojo hacia el como estaba tan enfadado conmigo por algo que él había hecho solo unos años atrás, pero en un caso mas extremo. Enojo hacia la forma en que nos había dejado sin algún tipo de contacto, yo me había mantenido en contacto para que todos supieran que estaba bien. Enojo hacia el como se las había arreglado para hacerme sentir cosas que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir, y como ni siquiera sabia si él había sentido algo parecido esto alguna vez. Enojo hacia el como él era tan buena persona que no se merecía esto. Enojo hacia el como él había sido traído hacia esta vida sin tener la menor idea de lo complicado que podría ser, o… o… o…

Me desplomé en el suelo, apoyándome contra el parachoques del coche. Me di cuenta de que no era solo Edward, yo pensaba en algo más. Le había hecho la misma cosa tanto a Edward como a Emmet. Los había condenado a ambos, aunque de diferente forma. Tenía un poco de consuelo en que le había dado a Emmet una "elección", pero ¿realmente podía considerarse como una elección cuando él estaba muriendo y cualquier otra cosa fuera de la muerte parecía buena para él? ¿Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera le explique la magnitud de lo que iba a pasar? Esa no era ninguna justificación para lo que les había hecho a los dos. Edward por fin se había dado cuenta de la terrible persona que yo podía llegar a ser.

Yo ya había perdido a un posible compañero. ¿Qué tan pronto iba a perder a mi mejor amigo?

La nieve cayendo me saco de mi aturdimiento, aterrizaba suavemente en mi cara, aunque no podía medir su fría temperatura. En todo caso, yo era mas fría que ella. Vi los copos flotar hacia le suelo con gracia, cada fragmento con un diseño único que brillaba mientras caía.

Me incorpore y atrape uno en la punta del dedo, el hielo no se fusionó debido a mi piel tan fría. Golpee el dedo con mi lengua, intentando probar el copo de nieve. No había nada.

Me deje caer de nuevo en el coche y cerré los ojos, dejando que los copos cayeran sobre mi cara a su antojo. Sabia que todos me buscarían pronto (menos Edward que finalmente había dejado entrar a su cabeza lo terrible que yo era). Pero no me molestaría en moverme.

_De todas formas, no es como si él te fuera a extrañar._

--

El cielo estaba oscuro y di gracias a mi magnifica vista por permitirme ver mi entorno. Aun estaba contra el coche, así que lo use para ponerme de pie. Me quite la nieve de encima y me dirigí a casa, pensando que debería hacer algún tipo de aparición, aunque tenia ganas de correr tan lejos como pudiera.

— ¡Emmet, eso fue muy gracioso! — lloriqueo Kate mientras camine dentro de la casa. — ¡Cuenta otra historia! Los humanos cazando suenan como una comedia.

— Bueno… — Emmet se detuvo cuando escuchó mis pasos y se giro para mirarme con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. — ¡Ahí estas, Bella! ¿Dónde estabas?

No alcance a contestar porque Esme se abrió paso hacia mí, me abrazo tan cerca como fue posible, creí que había quebrado una de mis costillas. — ¡Bella! Oh, Bella, te extrañe tanto, — se alejo y me tomo de los hombros, mirándome. — Algo no esta bien, — observo astutamente, su preocupación se torno en un insulto distante. — Cariño, ¿estas bien?

Carlisle se acerco a sus espaldas, sonriendo con gusto. — Esme, estas exagerando, — se apartó mientras me miraba a los ojos, imagine que estaban completamente en blanco o hechos un remolino de emociones que el no podría comprender.

— Estoy bien, — argumente debidamente, pintándome de otra forma de nuevo. No quería parecer débil, sobre todo con Tanya tan cerca. Carlisle movió a Esme y me atrajo en un abrazo, el cual no era tan firme como el de Esme, pero pude sentir el amor paternal que irradiaba de él, rodeándome y rompiendo la fachada que tan desesperadamente había tratado de mantener. Me eche a llorar aferrándome a él tan fuerte como pude. Él me balanceaba adelante y atrás, soportando mi peso mientras yo dejaba escapar los sollozos secos que había en mi cuerpo. — Lamento tanto todo, Carlisle, — lloré, enterrando mi cara en su hombro. — No tenia la intención de zanjar a todos ustedes, no podía manejarlo todo y… — me atragante con las palabras y renuncie a tratar de explicar, sabiendo que era inútil.

— Esta bien, Bella. Todo el mundo necesita su espacio en algún momento, — me calmo Carlisle, acariciando mi espalda. — Estamos contentos de que hayas vuelto.

Levante la cabeza y observe su rostro con desconfianza. Lo único que pude per fue preocupación y amor.

* * *

— Oh, maravilloso, — dijo Tanya arrastrando las palabras, caminando por la sala hacia donde yo estaba sentada. — Supongo que debería darte una bienvenida o algo, ¿no?

—No es necesario, Tanya, — murmure, mis ojos no se despegaron de las llamas de la chimenea.

Tanya se sentó en una silla junto al sofá que yo ocupaba, mirándome fijamente. Finalmente aparte la vista de la chimenea y me gire con cuidado, manteniendo la expresión en blanco.

— No lo entiendo, — exhaló con fuerza.

Mantuve mi cara cuidadosamente en su lugar mientras le pregunte, — ¿El que?

— Tu y Edward. No los entiendo a ninguno de los dos, para nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron por su respuesta. ¿_Realmente_ Tanya iba a discutir esto conmigo? Por la expresión determinada en su cara, supuse que si.

— Tanya, ¿podríamos, por favor, no discutir esto ahora?

— ¿Por lo menos _comprendes_ lo mucho que ese chico se preocupa por ti? — preguntó ella, girando todo su cuerpo hacia mi y poniendo sus piernas debajo de ella.

— Él me odia, — argumenté, mirando de nuevo el fuego. Tal vez podría saltar allí y no hablar con _Tanya_ sobre Edward.

— Te das cuenta de que esta enojado porque esta herido, ¿verdad? Esa es la única forma que conoce para poder lidiar con todo. Edward esta enamorado de ti, Bella, pero no sabe como procesar todo lo que paso entre ustedes dos. Honestamente, no creo que alguien pueda, — comentó Tanya.

— ¿Cómo puede siquiera estar cerca de mí?

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, — murmuró Tanya. — Bella, no puedes estropear esto, — dijo un poco más fuerte. — Por mucho que odie admitirlo, ustedes son como dos gotas de agua. Los dos son desinteresados…

— Tanya, por favor, detente, — declaré. — ¿Estas tratando de atormentarme?

Tanya se incorporó y se echo a reír. — La única vez que estoy tratando de ayudarlos y soy acusada de algo. Bella, realmente me agradas, solo no me agrada que le gustes a Edward. El es encantador, ¿sabes? Y tan guapo… — Tanya se detuvo, pero comenzó a hablar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se iban. — Pero si tu lo harás feliz, tengo que enfrentarlo. No significa que me gustara, pero lo superaré. Después de todo, soy un tercio del mito del súcubo, — bromeo Tanya.

— Tanya, ¿de verdad crees que soy desinteresada?

— Pescando cumplidos, ¿verdad?

— No importa, — murmuré.

— Es broma, Bella-boo. Sí, realmente lo creo. Tu remordimiento hacia todo esto demuestra que tienes un buen corazón, aunque ya no lata más. Puedes sentirte culpable, pero eso no sirve de nada. No cambia nada. Mira a Emmet y Rosalie, los dos se llevan también que estoy esperando comprar pronto un vestido para la boda. Tú permitiste que eso sucediera, Bella. ¡Y lo mismo puede pasar contigo y Edward!

— No lo creo.

— Bueno, yo si. Y se que si arruinas esto, intentare recoger los pedazos.

Apreté los labios y estudie el fuego con atención. — Lo que tú digas, Tanya.

Tanya suspiro profundamente y se puso de pie, mirándome. — No tienes idea de lo mucho que me desconcierta que te ame, pero no voy a renunciar, Bella. Estoy tratando de ayudarte y, ¿tu solo me haces a un lado? Simplemente no tienes idea de lo buena persona que es…

Salí disparada de la silla y me acerque a Tanya, mi nariz flameaba. — ¿No se lo buena persona que es? ¿Por qué crees que me siento tan culpable, Tanya? El podría tener _mucho más_ que esto, pero esta atrapado en esta existencia, nunca será capaz de seguir adelante, ¡y ni siquiera puedo hacer esta vida soportable para él! ¡Solo he conseguido que sea aun peor! Él es amable, inteligente, talentoso, educado, es todo lo que te puedas imaginar, ¡y se merece algo mucho mejor que yo! — de repente fui consiente de que todos en la casa podían escuchar nuestro "debate" y di marcha atrás, regresando sigilosamente al sillón. — Tanya, solo déjame en paz, _por favor._

Me miro fijamente durante un minuto, luego asintió levemente con la cabeza. — Bien.

Salió de la habitación y me desplome en el sillón, centrándome en las llamas de fuego en la chimenea, en lugar de las llamaradas de remordimiento que había en mi estomago.

--

— ¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta para ver a Emmet en la puerta, con una expresión insegura en su rostro. Agite la mano y tomó rápidamente el asiento que Tanya había dejado.

— Hey, Emmet, — salude, intentando ser optimista. Me sentí terrible por no haber podido hablar mucho con él desde su cambio, pero parecía estar llevándolo mejor, aunque aun era extremadamente cauteloso.

— Solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien.

Le sonreí y asentí. — Es solo que los últimos días han estado algo largos.

Emmet sacudió la cabeza. — Es una locura, ¿no? ¿Cómo ocurren tantas cosas a la vez?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál es la situación contigo y Edward? — pregunto Emmet, no pude dejar de sonreír ante su tono protector.

— Es una larga historia

— Que yo sepa, ahora, en estos días, tengo en mis manos un montón de tiempo libre, — Emmet se rio de su propia broma.

De mala gana me lance en una explicación de la situación en la que estábamos Edward y yo, a partir del día en que lo vi jugar con sus amigos al beisbol, hasta nuestra lucha en el camino de regreso a Denali. Emmet alzo las cejas cuando le describí los argumentos.

— Espera. ¿Lamentas haberme cambiado? — preguntó Emmet incrédulo, sus cejas alzadas se veían muy cómicas.

— Por supuesto que si, — le respondí de inmediato. — No tenias idea de lo que estabas recibiendo para ti mismo y…

— Bella, tu me diste una elección. Elegí esta. Ahora tengo que gastar un montón de tiempo con mi `pequeña hermana' y con Rosalie, — dijo Emmet. — Quiero decir, sí, estoy absorbiendo que no podre ver a mi familia nunca mas, Carlisle dijo que seria muy peligroso, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, o que tu puedas hacer. Por favor no te sientas mal sobre esto. No quiero que te culpes a ti misma por mi.

Me encogí de hombros. — Simplemente tomara algo de tiempo, supongo.

— Bueno, será mejor que no te tome mucho tiempo, porque tenemos que ir a cazar juntos. No terminamos nuestra ultima excursión de caza, — recordó Emmet. — ¿Lo prometes?

Mire a Emmet, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro mientras sus ojos me estudiaban con anticipación. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

— Lo prometo, — le conteste.

* * *

Subí las escaleras y me metí en la habitación en la que me estaba quedando, tenia planeado leer cuando lo escuche. Las teclas de marfil reproducían las notas perfectamente, la obsesiva melodía viajaba por toda la casa.

Regrese por las escaleras y fui a donde habíamos puesto el piano. Edward estaba tocando mi canción, y además había llegado mas lejos, la canción sonaba con esperanza mientras continuaba. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirándome expectante.

— Tienes más, — observe, sin saber que decir. El asintió. — Suena hermoso.

— Gracias.

— Por nada.

Los dos permanecimos en nuestros lugares, con un incomodo silencio llenando el espacio. Edward finalmente me miró y dijo: — Bella, necesitamos resolver esto.

Trague.

_Aquí vamos._

_Tanya es tan extraña. La odiamos, la queremos… en los pasados capítulos quería matarla, en este quiero abrazarla por ser tan ¿rara?, comprensiva, quizá. Pero les aseguro que en el próximo no sabran ni que pensar sobre ella._

_El próximo capitulo es prácticamente solo Edward – Bella. Tienen la extensa platica que deberían haber tenido ya y bla… bla… bla…_

_Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda. VACACIONES. ¡SIIII!_

_Plis reviews.___


	13. Finalmente

.

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de **willowedlilies,** yo solo hago la traducción.

No se que puedo decir cada vez que veo un review o un alert o un favorito, un simple gracias no es suficiente pero ¡GRACIAS!

Lamento haber tardado un poco mas pero este capitulo es maas largo.

_Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

— Estoy de acuerdo, — le dije, mirando alrededor de la habitación. No vi a los demás, pero el oído supersónico era un rasgo de los vampiros que haría que nos escucharan de todas formas (algo que no quería en estos momentos). — Pero, ¿podemos ir a otra parte que no este al alcance del oído de nueve vampiros?

— Creo que eso es razonable, — acordó Edward, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de atrás. Camine detrás de él y comenzamos a correr cuando llegamos a la línea de arboles, nos fuimos hasta lo mas profundo del bosque, donde la privacidad estaba garantizada. Edward finalmente se detuvo, baje la velocidad hasta que llegue junto a él y me detuve. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y los dos nos sentamos en el suelo, uno frente al otro.

— Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? — le pregunte con nerviosismo, mordiendo mi labio. Tuve una mala sensación en el estomago y el rostro neutro de Edward no era reconfortante en lo mas mínimo…

— ¿Te importa si comienzo?

Solo asentí y me prepare a mi misma. No estaba segura de lo _que _preguntaría, pero no obstante, intente prepararme.

— ¿Te gusta Emmet?

Parpadee sorprendida. Eso no era lo que yo esperaba. — Por supuesto que si. — ¿Por qué no? Él era como mi hermano.

Edward dejo caer los hombros y miro hacia abajo. — Entonces esta bien.

La reacción de Edward me desconcertó. — ¿A ti no te gusta? — Pensé que él y Edward se llevaban muy bien, incluso Emmet podría conseguir que Edward se aligerara, un poco.

Edward se encogió de hombros. — Parece un buen hombre. Un poco demasiado abierto, pero creo que podríamos llevarnos bien. — Edward hizo una pausa. — Esta enamorado de Rosalie, ya sabes.

— Bueno, por supuesto. Rosalie es magnifica. ¿Lo culpas?

Edward alzo las cejas. — ¿No estas enojada?

Sacudí la cabeza y dije: — ¡Por supuesto que no! Incluso me hace sentir un poco mejor. Espero que eso haga esta existencia mas fácil para ambos.

Ahora Edward parecía francamente perdido. — Pero si tu estas interesada en él...

Mis ojos se abrieron y solté una risita, tape mi boca. — ¿Pensaste que me _gustaba_ Emmet? Edward, ¡él es como mi hermano! — le explique riéndome un poco mas. — No, no me gusta Emmet de esa forma.

— Oh, — Edward se movió, estudiando el suelo. — Así que ¿tu no cambiaste a Emmet para ti?

— Bueno… de cierta forma, lo hice, — dije, frotando mi propio brazo semi-conscientemente. — Emmet es muy fácil de lidiar, supongo que fue un buen cambio de ritmo. Siempre me había sentido tan abatida, y el siempre estaba haciéndome reír.

Asintió con la cabeza y suspiro. — Todo ha _estado_ muy tenso durante bastante tiempo.

— ¡Exactamente! — Me aferre a su declaración, esperanzada de que eso fuera algo con lo que él se diera cuenta de porque lo deje y posiblemente, hiciera esto mas fácil. — Fue muy difícil, Edward. Cada vez que pasaba delante de ti me sentía culpable. Y cuando Tanya dijo todas esas cosas de que todo había sido mi culpa, fue como una bofetada en la cara. _Sabia_ que era verdad, pero escuchar a alguien mas confirmarlo, luego Rosalie aclarándolo tan drásticamente… _tuve_ que irme. Hubiera sido imposible estar alrededor de todos con _ese_ peso encima.

Edward gimió y se paso la mano por el cabello, una señal segura de que estaba frustrado. — Bella, seriamente ¿estas intentando usar la culpa para salir de todo esto?

— Estoy diciendo la verdad, Edward, — le conteste a la defensiva, enderezándome.

— ¿En serio? Porque la culpa parece ser tu respuesta para un montón de cosas.

— No me gusta hacer que los demás se enfaden.

— Si la culpa es tan atormentante para ti, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de cambiar a Emmet?

— ¡Es una situación completamente diferente!

— No, ¡no lo es! — gruño Edward, poniéndose de pie. Se elevó por encima de donde yo estaba, sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros de la ira. — En todo caso, ¡es peor! _Tú eres la que hundió los dientes en su cuello_, y, sin embargo, ¡casi pareces feliz por ello! Pero cuando Carlisle me cambió, actuaste como si tuviera la Peste Bubónica, y ¡apenas te acercaste a mi alguna vez!

Me puse de pie rápidamente apretando los puños. — Se exactamente lo que le hice a Emmet, Edward, — le espete, — pero gracias por el recordatorio.

— Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de cambiar a Emmet y, sin embargo, hablar con él después?

— ¡_No lo se_, Edward! Yo estaba en ese momento, le di la elección y él estuvo de acuerdo. ¡No podía simplemente dejarlo valerse por si mismo después de eso!

— Sin embargo, ¿pudiste evitarme con tan poca dificultad?

— Edward, hemos pasado por esto varias veces, — me queje. — Pensé que me odiabas.

Rodó sus ojos. — Bueno, si hubieras hablado conmigo, entonces no hubieras pensado eso, ¿cierto?

— ¿Y que hay sobre ti? Desde que regresaste de tu época _rebelde_, ¡_estuviste evitándome_! ¿No son tus argumentos un tanto hipócritas? — Edward solo observaba, así que continúe con obstinación. — ¿Y como _puedes_ estar enojado conmigo por irme, cuando tu te fuiste y mataste humanos, y ni siquiera nos hiciste saber donde estabas o que estabas haciendo? Por lo menos yo lo hice, y los mantuve informados hasta la fecha de mi existencia. ¿Qué hay sobre _ti_?

— ¿Qué esperabas, Bella? Tú me creaste todo un infierno por dejar a nuestra familia, y entonces ¡tú haces lo mismo!

— ¡Me fui porque estaba intentando ayudarte! — Grite, mi ira finalmente estalló. — ¡Hice las cosas mas difíciles y sin mi alrededor, todos ustedes podrían ser mas felices! — Se me escapo un sollozo seco, la ira sacudió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hay sobre mi, Bella? ¿Creíste que seria más feliz sin ti?

— ¡Si! — le respondí sin titubear. La nariz de Edward me hizo notar que iba a estallar, lanzó sus manos al aire.

— ¡Jesús, Bella! ¿alguna vez _me has _escuchado? — rugió, di un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran los mas negros que hubiera visto jamás en un vampiro, me estremecí. Estaba realmente _asustada_ de Edward, sabía que teníamos que mantener esta situación bajo control, incluso si yo estaba tan enojada como él.

— Edward, por favor, cálmate, — le dije y di un paso hacia él. Me miro con dureza por un segundo, luego tomo un respiro y cerro los ojos, lo tenso de sus músculos se estaba relajando. Cuando abrió los ojos, el topacio fue finalmente visible de nuevo, aunque era más oscuro de lo normal. — Íbamos a hablar esto racionalmente, ¿recuerdas? — no creo que realmente hubiéramos acordado mantener esto en calma, pero parecía un punto de sentido común.

— Cierto, — murmuró, comenzando a caminar. — Igual que como trabajamos con todo lo demás, — bromeó.

— Edward, por favor, déjame explicarte, — le rogué, esperando acabar con esto. Él asintió con la cabeza segundos después, manteniéndose donde estaba. — Hablo en serio. Quiero que _realmente_ me escuches. — Me senté y lo mire expectante, esperando a que se sentara también. Lo captó y cayó al suelo con gracia y con las piernas cruzadas. — Por favor, no me interrumpas. Esto va a ser suficientemente difícil, — le advertí, respondió con un rápido "bien".

— La razón por la que me fui fuiste tú, — comencé, tratando de ser honesta. Sus ojos brillaron con dolor, comencé de nuevo antes de que él pudiera pensar cualquier otra cosa negativa. — Me sentía como si te estuviera arrastrando al suelo y no quería hacer eso. Seguí pensando en como te he herido, siempre he sido prudente alrededor de ti. Básicamente me burle de ti cuando escribiste esa hermosa canción… Siempre he hecho ese tipo de cosas muy embarazosamente. Pensé que si me iba, podría darte espacio y dejarte estar con nuestra familia sin mi obstaculizando todo. Se que no parece la mejor solución, pero todos estaban al borde. Necesitaba tiempo para mi misma. Cuando conocí a Emmet, él fue exactamente lo opuesto a como me estaba sintiendo. Él fue abierto, enérgico… tan lleno de _vida_. De cierta forma, estar con él me quito un peso de encima. Cuando estaba a su alrededor, estaba concentrada en no dañarlo, porque era humano. Estaba fascinada con la forma en la que hacia las cosas y era más fácil centrarme en eso que en lo que había dejado. Entonces ese estúpido oso… — me callé, sacudiendo la cabeza. — No tenia idea de que eso pudiera pasar. Emmet era tan fuerte, incluso para un humano. La idea de él haciéndose daño era casi inexistente para mí. Debí recordar lo frágiles que son los humanos. No podía dejarlo morir de esa forma. El era tan buena persona y quería que me mantuviera feliz. Fue egoísta, pero me gustaría pensar que casi fue una cosa del destino, porque la química entre él y Rosalie fue tan buena, — le explique, mirando el suelo con timidez. — Fue diferente contigo, Edward. Mas… complicado, supongo. Ni siquiera tuviste una opción (no como Emmet que tuvo mucho tiempo o suficiente información para pensarlo correctamente), pero tú cambiaste por mí y ni siquiera pude darte eso. No me fui _por_ tu culpa. Me fui _para_ ti. Quería darte la oportunidad de no estar rodeado de toda mi negatividad.

Edward lucia como si entendiera por el momento. Pero luego negó con la cabeza, su cara estaba llena de frustración. — Bella, lo siento, pero eso no lo hace correcto. ¿Por qué no me _hablaste_ sobre esto?

— ¡Lo intente!, — me defendí. — Pero luego te pusiste tan furioso…

— ¿Estas tratando de culparme por esto?

Gruñí, mi frustración estaba creciendo. — ¡_No_, Edward! ¡Estoy tratando de hacerte entender! Si simplemente me escucharas y dejaras de estar tan enojado, me habrías escuchado decir que ¡no fue tu culpa!

Edward se pellizco el puente de la nariz, sus ojos estaban tan negros como antes. — Es en momentos como este que detesto tu poder, porque no tengo idea de que proceso de tus pensamientos esta detrás de todo esto.

— Bien, Edward. ¿Quieres saber porque me fui? — le dije y me puse de pie. — No podía soportar ver a Tanya colgada de ti, o los celos de Rosalie hacia ella, ¡o a ti odiándome! Y ahora estas enojado conmigo por exactamente lo mismo que _tu_ hiciste antes, ¡solo que en un grado mucho peor! No se que hice para que pudieras estar enojado conmigo, ¡cuando yo intentaba _ayudarte_!

Edward se levanto de nuevo y se acerco a mi cara, mi reflejo era claramente visible en el solido negro de los suyos. — Así que, ¿me _dejaste_ para _ayudarme_? — sus ojos se redujeron a ranuras y un gruñido retumbo a través de su pecho, pero mantuve mi postura, no quería mostrar debilidad. Yo estaba mas allá de la ira, era absurdo. La culpa se había ido por ahora, si él quería seguir discutiendo así yo no iba a dar marcha atrás. Yo era fuerte y podía…

Mi ensoñación se rompió cuando Edward me besó bruscamente, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí posesivamente, mientras yo me quede sin aliento.

_¿Qué _demonios_ esta haciendo?_ Lloró mi mente.

_¡A quien le importa!_ Me respondió el corazón, sentí a mis rodillas debilitarse.

Justo cuando empecé a besarlo de regreso, se retiro abruptamente, sus ojos aun estaban furiosos. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas de confusión mientras él me miraba. Los cambios de humor de Edward me estaban causando dolor de cabeza.

— No se como pudiste pensar que yo seria feliz sin ti, — susurró Edward con dureza, — o que tu partida podría ayudar a _cualquier cosa_. Porque como ambos podemos ver, eso solo empeoro las cosas. — Me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza adelante y atrás. — Me doy por vencido, Bella. No se que otra cosa hacer. He tratado de darte espacio, he tratado de ser tu amigo… Te la pasaste diciendo que crees que me fallaste porque no somos compañeros, pero ahora ¿estas diciendo que es mejor para nosotros estar lejos del otro? — Edward pasó la mano por su cara. — No se que quieres de mi. — Me miro, asegurándose de que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Mi corazón se apretó al ver la cantidad de daño en sus ojos.

— Lo siento…

— No, Bella, — suspiro abatido. — Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Negó con la cabeza una vez más y corrió mas adentro del bosque, dejándome atrás.

--

Considere brevemente salir corriendo tras él, pero Irina me encontró poco después de su partida e insistió en que volviera a casa y le diera algo de tiempo.

— Solo esta enojado, Bella, — dijo Irina, llevándome de vuelta a la casa.

— Irina, _realmente_ lo herí, — replique, tomando asiento junto a la chimenea. Irina se sentó junto a mí.

— Bella, odio decirlo, pero él tiene algo de razón para estar molesto.

La mire con incredulidad. — Él también se fue, sabes, — le dije a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos. — ¡Y ni siquiera se mantuvo en contacto!

— Y pensar en como te daño cuando se fue, — interrumpió Irina, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla. — Bella, tienes que entender de donde proviene. Él te ha amado por tanto tiempo como lo he conocido, pero siempre hay algo en el camino. Tienen que dejarlo en el pasado, sea lo que sea.

— Así que, ¿estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa?

— Es de ambos, —suspiró Irina. — Pero siempre has tenido esa extraña conciencia sobre su cambio, y él lo sabia. Solo que no sabia porque. Estaba confundido, Bella.

— ¡Yo también!

— Lo se, pero ¿alguna vez le has dicho que te preocupas por él?

— Yo… no, — admití de mala gana, mirando hacia abajo. — Yo solo… ¿Por qué podría incluso quererme, después de todo lo que le he hecho?

— ¡Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! — exclamo Irina. — ¡Eso! Tienes que pararlo, Bella, o esto nunca se resolverá.

— ¿Así que estas diciendo que yo debería de dejar de sentirme culpable?

— _Sí_. Esta cosa mártir que has estado creando, solo hace las cosas mucho mas complicadas de lo que deberían ser. Tienes que superarlo.

— _¿Mártir?_ Irina, ¡esto no es un acto! ¡Verdaderamente me siento culpable por todo esto! — Estaba echando chispas. ¿Cómo podía _Irina_ estar contra mi? ¿No se daba cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda?

— Bueno, sea lo que sea, tienes que pararlo, — dijo Irina firmemente. — Eres como una hermana para mi, Bella, pero no voy a soportar mas estar viendo como te haces esto. Tienes que detenerlo. — Trate de contestar, pero me detuvo. — Solo piensa en ello, ¿por favor? — preguntó, su expresión era cada vez mas ligera. — Solo quiera que ustedes dos sean felices, cariño. — Me apretó la rodilla, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como se fue, Tanya se paseo por la habitación, una sonrisa muy alegre estaba en su cara dolorosamente perfecta.

— Lo sabía, — dijo con confianza. — Metiste la pata, ¿cierto?

Odiaba admitírselo a Tanya, pero ella tenia razón. — Sí.

— Bien, bien, — tarareó Tanya. — Sabía que pasaría si hablabas con él tan pronto.

— Por supuesto que… espera un minuto. ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que hablara con él sobre eso? — le pregunté con confusión en mi voz.

¿Por qué no tenia ningún sentido?

— _Vamos_, Bella, tuviste que haber sabido que él aun estaría enojado, — respondió Tanya condescendiente. — ¡No puedo creer que fuiste a hablar con él tan pronto!

— ¡Pero él lo sugirió!

— Exactamente. No eres la única persona con la que hable por aquí. — Los ojos de Tanya adquirieron el matiz del juego. — ¡Simplemente no puedo creer que esto funcionara tan bien!

— ¿Tú _planeaste_ nuestra pelea? — Gruñí, poniéndome de pie. . Tanya rápidamente se ajusto, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros.

— Por supuesto, Bella-kins, — susurró burlonamente. — ¿Realmente creíste que iba a ayudarte a conseguir a Edward? Te dije que estaría ahí por si metías la pata. ¡Y mira que metiste la pata! ¡Y aquí estoy! — Levantó sus brazos como si se estuviera presentando a una multitud de personas. — Así que lamento que haya terminado de esta forma, pero eso pasa. — Arrojo su cabello rubio fresa detrás de su hombro. — Si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

La vi alejarse y entonces agarre una lámpara y la lance tras ella.

Por supuesto que la única vez que tome un consejo de Tanya, esto terminaba mal. _¿Quién se cree que es? _Gruñó mi mente. ¡_Sabia_ que no debería haberla escuchado! ¡Ahora todo estaba peor!

Debí haberme quedado en Tennessee. Podría tener un hibrido oso/vampiro llamado Emmet para cuidar de mi misma (quien ahora probablemente me aplastaría con una sola mano), pero al menos la Ramera-Vampiro Tanya no estaría alrededor.

--

Tome asiento en la silla, echando humo en silencio, hasta que oí a Edward entrar en la casa, sus pasos eran pesados. Me puse de pie con rapidez, con ganas de atraparlo antes de que llegara demasiado lejos en la casa, pero Tanya llego primero. Me quede en a cocina, decidiendo escuchar lo que Tanya iba a decir a continuación.

— Eddie, ¿qué esta mal? — arrulló Tanya, su voz era dramáticamente triste.

— Estúpida hermosa vampiro rubia que no sabe actuar, — refunfuñe.

— Nada, — respondió él brevemente, lo oí dar mas pasos hasta que Tanya lo detuvo de nuevo.

— Te ves molesto.

_¡Buena observación, Tanya!_ Pensé secamente, rodando los ojos. Aunque el pensar en Edward molesto estaba molestándome. _¡Hola, soy Bella Cullen, una extraordinaria destructora de vidas! ¡Déjame deprimir completamente tu existencia con facilidad!_

Hubo un momento de silencio, mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo. Camine por la entrada por la que había llegado Edward y me detuve en seco.

Tanya puso sus labios lejos de los de Edward lentamente, una sonrisa satisfecha enmarcaba su rostro. — ¿Todo mejor?

— Yo…. Tu… Tanya, ¿qué estas haciendo? — Tartamudeo Edward, retrocediendo. En realidad se veía aturdido.

Tanya sonrió tímidamente, pasando sus dedos por el pecho de él. — Solo quiero que seas feliz, Eddie, — hizo un mohín, dando un paso mas cerca de él. — Déjame ayudar…

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con sus palabras, di un respingo. Ella _no_ quería que él fuera feliz. _Ella_ quería ser feliz.

_Estúpida vampiro conspiradora que piensa que es la mas bonita de todos, a pesar de que tenga algo de cierto, ya que ella es una parte de la base del mito del súcubo y su cabello es rubio y es prácticamente perfecta,_ mi mente divagaba, sentí los celos cruzando a través de mi.

¿Edward realmente la _quería_?

— Tanya. Aléjate. De. Mi, — dijo Edward lentamente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Tanya se burlo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, Edward? — exclamo Tanya, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. — ¿Estas ciego? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Hola? Soy estupenda, soy rubia, ¡y soy la base del mito del súcubo! — dijo Tanya, claramente indignada. Una pequeña parte de mi no la culpaba, por lo general los chicos tropezaban consigo mismos cuando la veían.

— Prefiero las morenas, — dijo Edward despectivamente.

Tanya se burló. — ¿Qué, como Bella? ¡_Vamos_, Edward! ¡Ella obviamente no esta interesada en ti! — Edward retrocedió un poco y deje caer mi mandíbula. — ¡Tu lo sabes, yo lo se y todos los demás lo saben!

Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero yo irrumpí en la sala, ya había tenido suficiente. — Tanya, no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando, — gruñí, las palabras retumbaron desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Tanya sonrió maliciosamente. — Aww, ¿la pequeña Bella ha venido a defender su propiedad? 'Oh, Edward ¡lo siento tanto por condenarte! ¡Realmente me gustas! ¡Oh, espera, no, no es cierto! ¡Ahora tengo que irme para poder morder a alguien más! — se burló.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, mi mano derecha voló hacia arriba y la estampe en su cara, el sonido de la piedra golpeando a la piedra resonó por toda la casa. Inmediatamente se llevo su mano hasta la mejilla y me miro con incredulidad. — _Perra_, — susurro, frotándose la mejilla. Yo estaba congelada en la postura post-golpe, con mi brazo derecho cruzando frente a mi cuerpo y mi boca abierta en un amplio 'O'.

Escuche pasos detrás de mi y pronto todos los habitantes de la casa estaban reunidos detrás de mi.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? — preguntó Eleazar, mirando entre Tanya y yo. Finalmente volví a una posición normal, Tanya retiro la mano de su mejilla. — ¿Y bien?

— Fue un malentendido, — suministro Edward, mirándome. — Bella, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?

Me volví hacia Tanya. — No. Aun tengo algunas cosas que discutir con Tanya. — Tanya rodo sus ojos y se rio una vez, una sonrisa oscura que demostraba que ella no pensaba que yo pudiera hacer algo. — Por cierto, ¿cómo esta tu mejilla? — Gruñí.

Tanya dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Eleazar se interpuso entre las dos. — ¡Detengan esto ahora! — Llamó. — Bella, te vas con Edward. _Ahora._ — Añadió cuando mantuve mi mirada en Tanya. Exhale en voz alta y salí de la casa con Edward en mis talones. Oí a Eleazar hacerle una pregunta a Tanya, pero estaba demasiado enojada como para prestar atención.

— ¿Qué _fue_ eso, Bella? — preguntó Edward, tomándome del brazo y tirando de mi para que me detuviera. Me di media vuelta y espere a que continuara. No estaba de humor para hablar con alguien que no fuera Tanya ahora. O tal vez gritarle… — ¡Bella! — Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sacudió un poco. — ¿Qué fue eso ahí? — repitió.

— Ella me vuelve loca, — dije simplemente. — ella me hizo daño, así que la dañe. Ojo por ojo.

Parecía suficientemente simple para mí.

— No tenías derecho a escuchar nuestra conversación.

— De acuerdo, Señor _Lee Mentes._

— ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?

Quería mantener esto abierto. Tanya me había puesto tan molesta que estaba dispuesta a arrancar un árbol del suelo y golpearla con el. Tal vez a Irina también, puesto que había dicho algunas cosas molestas, también. Incluso, una parte de mi, quería golpear a Edward por ser tan inconsciente, aunque sabia que podría ayudar a nuestra situación casi tanto como prenderle fuego.

¿Dónde había estado toda esta ira que ahora llegaba? Podía ser temperamental, ¡pero esto era absurdo!

_Quizá es porque acabas de cambiar a alguien, o porque estas actualmente peleando con alguien que quieres que sea tu compañero, o tu mejor amiga acusándote de bloquearte a ti misma de dicha compañía, lo que tiene algo de sentido si se piensa en ello, porque has hecho mucho para dañarlo. Oh si, y ahí esta esa cosa, la culpa, de nuevo._

Bueno. Irina tenía razón.

— ¿Bella? — Cuestiono Edward. — ¿Esta siquiera escuchándome? Si tan solo pudiera ver lo que esta pensando, — murmuró para si mismo, pasándose la mano por el cabello. — ¿Bella? — lo intento de nuevo, la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos.

Incluso cuando estaba enojado conmigo, aun mostraba su preocupación. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y las cejas de Edward se levantaron en desconcierto. Debería verme como una loca, honestamente me sentía como una, lo cual era debido a mis emociones cambiantes al estilo del clima del Medio Oeste.

Me di cuenta de lo que era. Aquí era cuando tenía que decírselo. Como me sentía, porque estaba tan asustada… _todo._ Mi cuerpo se lleno de confianza por la revelación, sabia que tenia que decírselo, en este mismo momento.

Y todo se podría resumir en una simple frase.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si? — preguntó con cautela, aun intentando averiguar que estaba pensando.

— Te amo.

Mi repentino incremento de confianza desapareció tan rápido como llego, Edward me miraba atónito. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de formar palabras, y finalmente se decidió por, — ¿Podrías repetir eso, por favor?

— Te amo, — repetí, las palabras iban llenas de convicción. Casi me sentí mas ligera, ¿quién sabría que hablar sobre esto realmente ayudaría?

— Pero… tú… yo… ¿Qué? — balbuceo. Espere pacientemente a que formara una frase, pero parecía estancado.

— Lo siento, Edward. Se que no es razón suficiente para todo lo que he hecho, pero esa es la verdad. Quería lo mejor para ti. Es solo que me tomo bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que _puedo_ ser lo mejor para ti. — Expliqué, las palabras se unieron finalmente después de tanto tiempo. Y, finalmente, las creí. Al fin entendí lo que Irina había intentado decir, ello no intentaba dañarme. Intentaba hacerme ver, y finalmente lo hice.

Podría ser buena para Edward, justo como el es bueno para mi. Él no debería estar con alguien como Tanya, quien lo ve solo como una conquista más. Debía tratar a Edward como el ser impresionante que era. Mi corazón se lleno de alegría, ¡realmente era capaz de esto! Santo ciervo, estaba alcanzando todas las emociones posibles hoy en día. Mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando seguir el ritmo, pero lo único que veía era la inmensa alegría que sentía.

Pero mi corazón se hundió en cuanto comprendí que Edward había estado allí, inmóvil, delante de mi por minutos enteros hasta ahora. La ansiedad comenzó a colarse y nerviosamente estudie su rostro. Actualmente estaba congelado en una expresión de shock.

Eventualmente lo proceso, parpadeo y se las arreglo para decir: — Yo… no esperaba eso, — me miró con cautela. — ¿Estas diciendo la verdad?

Ni siquiera lo dude. — Si.

Frunció el ceño. — Me confundes mucho, — afirmo con claridad. — ¿Cómo es eso posible? Siempre has sido tan…

— ¿Distante? ¿Egoísta? ¿Mezquina? — Suministre, pensando en momentos pasados que habíamos tenido. — Lo se, Edward y odia haber sido de esa forma, pero es como dije antes: haría cualquier cosa por hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti.

— ¿Cómo haría eso las cosas más fáciles?

Me frustre. — Ese es un buen punto. Pero en su momento parecía un plan plausible. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no debí tener todo esto embotellado. Debí haber hablado contigo.

— ¿Qué hay sobre lo de Tanya?

Instintivamente solté un gruñido. — _Tanya_ decidió que seria bueno idea para nosotros discutir, así ella podría intervenir, — murmuré, apretando los puños.

— ¿Ella hizo _que_? — Edward estaba furioso, miro atrás hacia la casa y luego sus ojos se abrieron aun más. — ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Es por eso que ella me dijo que hablara contigo tan pronto? — Asentí con impaciencia y gimió. — No me extraña que la abofetearas, — dijo riendo sin humor.

— No debes estar con ella, — le dije. — Ella es condescendiente, grosera, egocéntrica y ruin. Tú debes estar conmigo. — No estaba segura de donde venia toda esa confianza en mi misma, pero era bastante agradable.

Edward me estudio de cerca, sus ojos poco a poco bajaron la guardia. — Realmente piensas eso, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que si, — dije en voz baja, dando un paso hacia él. — ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres perfecto, — suspire. — Solo desea ser tan buena para ti como tú lo eres para mi.

Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron y dio un paso para acercarnos más. — Pero lo eres, Bella, — murmuró, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. Me estremecí por la sacudida que me provoco su toque y le acaricie la mano. Él sonrió torcidamente ante mi reacción.

— ¿Así que eso es?

— ¿Eso es que?

— ¿Realmente resolvimos esto calmadamente? ¿No discutiendo, o huyendo, o ignorando? — Aclaré. Asintió. — Wow. Realmente tengo que escuchar más a Irina, — reflexione, no creyendo que fuera así de simple.

Edward tenía una mirada severa en el rostro, el mío decayó.

_Bueno, quizá _no era _tan sencillo._

— Todavía hay una cosa mas, — dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué?

Edward no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Pero presiono sus labios con los míos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acercándome a él lo más que pudo, deje escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras llevaba mis manos hacia su cabello.

_Finalmente._

* * *

_Al fin!! Que puedo decir, este capitulo fue muy largo, pero es genial. Supongo que vuelven a odiar a Tanya, yo lo hago. gracias Bella por golpearla._

_Nos faltan solo cuatro capítulos mas. Espero tener el próximo pronto. Cuídense y espero reviews._


	14. Hoquiam

_**Disclaimer:**__todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __**willowedlilies,**__ yo solo hago la traducción._

_No se que puedo decir cada vez que veo un review o un alert o un favorito, un simple gracias no es suficiente pero ¡GRACIAS! _

_Por favor perdonen mi falta de actualización, pero voy brincando de trabajo en trabajo como loca... ya quiero terminar con eso, entrar a la universidad y ser libre._

_Please no me maten, lo hice lo mas pronto que pude._

_Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

— Realmente, deberíamos volver, — dijo Edward a regañadientes, pero contradijo sus palabras acerándome más a él.

— No gracias, — tarareé, él apretó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Mi mirada se movió del cielo hacia el rostro de Edward, memorizando lo contento que se veía. Estaba atento mirando el brillo de las estrellas, de vez en cuando sus dedos bailaban arriba y abajo en mi costado. Nos habíamos acostado ahí, mirando el cielo, por horas. — Esto esta bien para mi.

— Probablemente están preocupados, — continuo, levantando la cabeza para poder verme mejor. Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y?

— Hemos estado aquí afuera bastante. Esme probablemente esta teniendo un ataque, — se rio entre dientes y sonreí.

— Creo que si supiera porque hemos estado aquí, lo entendería, — le dije, poniendo mi mano en su pecho. Edward se rio, su pecho saltando debajo de mi palma.

— Ella siempre _estaba_ diciendo que debíamos estar juntos, — dijo nostálgicamente, apoyando su cabeza abajo. Puse mi barbilla en su hombro para verlo mejor, me miro por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, lo que hizo que mi corazón se hinchara.

Yo había estado en la novena nube durante toda la noche. Acostada en el bosque y mirando las estrellas con él, era algo tan simple, pero me hacia tan feliz. ¿Era realmente tan fácil? estaba tan asustada de que algo pudiera salir mal, o de poder decir algo que no debería decir, pero eso aun no había pasado.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? — susurró, suavemente torció un mechón de mi cabello.

— Esto, — le dije, acariciando su pecho, — es mucho mas fácil de lo que esperaba. No estoy muy segura de lo que esperaba con exactitud, pero no pensé que podría simplemente quedar todo en su lugar.

Edward lo considero por un momento, sus ojos viajando de nuevo hacia el cielo. — Si consideras cuantas veces hemos peleado con el otro, en realidad no _ha_ sido fácil, — respondió. Miró de nuevo hacia mi, de uno de los lados de su boca se levanto su sonrisa torcida. — Pero espero que todo haya valido la pena.

— Lo valdrá, — prometí, queriendo demostrarle que podía ser suficientemente buena para él.

Sus ojos ardían mientras me miraba fijamente, provocando que un escalofrió me recorriera hasta la punta de mis pies. — Te amo, Bella.

— También te amo, — respondí con dulzura. Me quede inmóvil por un momento y luego grite: — ¡Te reto de vuelta!

Yo ya me había levantado y ya estaba corriendo en el momento en el que él procesaba lo que había dicho.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tramposa! — gritó indignado, pero pude escuchar el humor en su voz. Me apresure a mi misma, pero sus pasos podían escucharse cada vez mas cerca. Sabia que podría haber sido discreto si así lo quería, pero solo intentaba asustarme.

— ¡Vamos, Edward! — me burle, corriendo aun mas rápido. — Pensé que eras el mas rap… — antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, estaba colgando del hombro de Edward, el cual me llevaba como si fuera un saco de papas. — ¡Oh! ¡Bájame! — Le golpee la espalda pero él siguió corriendo. — ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ponme abajo ahora mismo! — Ordené, y sorprendentemente obedeció. Me puse de pie y me alise la ropa, viéndolo con aire de suficiencia. — Eso esta mucho mejor. Gracias.

— No hay de que. ¿Podrías darte la vuelta y dar un paso para entrar a la casa?

Me di la vuelta y, efectivamente, estaba en la puerta principal.

_¿Cómo… ? Santo _ciervo,_ ¡es rápido!_

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Soy un _vampiro_ y ni siquiera se como hemos llegado hasta aquí tan rápido!

Edward hizo una mueca. — Eso es lo que te pasa por intentar retarme. — Le saque la lengua y entre a la casa, deteniéndome bruscamente cuando vi a Tanya sentada en los escalones y mirándome ceñuda. Oí a Edward detenerse detrás de mi y me di la vuelta.

— Edward, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un minuto? — le pregunte con una mirada urgente. Captó la indirecta y asintió, se dio prisa para salir de allí mientras yo intentaba hablar con Tanya. _Intentaba_ era la palabra clave.

No era como si yo estuviera bien con Tanya (la idea de golpearla con un árbol aun me hacia feliz). Pero no quería una extraña ruptura entre nuestras familias; había aprendido demasiado bien que no hablar de las cosas solo hacia que todo terminara muy mal.

— Tenemos que hablar, — declare sin rodeos, sentándome junto a ella en la escalera. Se alejo y alzo su nariz en el aire, negándose a contestar. — Por favor, Tanya, — suspire, ajustándome para poder tenerla de frente un poco. Lo admitió y me miró con dureza, demostrándome que no iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Lamento haberte abofeteado, — le dije. — No era la mejor forma de responder y maneje muy mal la situación. Se que no siempre hemos estado en los mejores términos, pero no quiero que esto afecte a nuestras familias.

Parecía que Tanya iba a replicar, pero luego se quejo. — Justamente tenias que traer a nuestras familias, ¿no? ¿Así que ahora me veré muy mal si digo que no? Esto terminó terrible, — murmuró, me ericé.

— Tal vez si no hubieras intentado manipular a Edward y me gustaría que no lo hubieras hecho, esto no habría pasado, — le dije bruscamente.

— ¿Al igual que _tu_ manipulaste a Edward? — dijo bruscamente, regresando a su antigua manera de burlarse de mi. Pero no deje que me molestara en ese momento.

— Tanya, ya fue suficiente. No voy a dejar que me hagas sentir mal. — cruce los brazos en mi pecho y la mire, ella rodó los ojos.

— Muy bien, Bella. Lamento haber jugado contigo y con Edward. ¿Feliz?

—¿De _verdad_?

Tanya soltó un bufido. — No.

— Entonces, no, no estoy feliz, — le dije asertivamente. Me _gustaba_ esta nueva Bella.

— Esta bien, esta bien — dijo. — Realmente lo siento. No debí haber hecho eso.

— Gracias.

— ¿Sabes que él y Carlisle son los únicos dos que me han rechazado? Aun no he intentado con Emmet, porque tengo miedo a que Rosalie me arranque la cabeza, — comento Tanya a la ligera y sonreí. — Bella, de verdad espero que podamos ser amigas otra vez. No intentare quitarte a Edward de nuevo. Intentare mantener mis celos en la línea. Aunque no puedo prometer nada.

No necesariamente nos habría llamado "amigas" antes, pero no discutí. — Suena bien, Tanya. Gracias.

Tanya sonrió. — No hay problema, Bella-lella-ding-dong, — respondió ella, usando otro apodo molesto, ni siquiera trate de detener mi gemido de disgusto.

* * *

Me senté en mi cuarto a leer mientras Edward estaba cazando. Había sido una de las pocas veces en los últimos tres días en que habíamos estado separados, mientras yo me había alimentado hace mucho tiempo, Edward no lo había hecho por alrededor de dos semanas (sin mencionar que Emmet se tenia que alimentar casi todos los días), y Edward creyó que seria una buena experiencia de vinculación. No pude debatir contra eso.

Un pequeño golpe en mi puerta interrumpió mi lectura y dije: — Adelante. — Rosalie asomó la cabeza primero y luego entro a la habitación en cuanto vio que no estaba ocupada. Se sentó en el extremo de la cama y paso sus dedos a lo largo de las costuras de la colcha, obviamente intentando pensar en que decir. — ¡Hola, Rosalie!

— Hola, Bella, ¿puedo hablarte sobre algo? — Rosalie parecía preocupada, lo cual me cogió con la guardia baja. Rosalie no era de las que demuestran debilidad.

— Por supuesto, — le respondí, esperando ayudarla.

— Bueno, en realidad no es para hablar sino para… disculparme. — dijo la ultima palabra en voz baja y arquee una ceja.

— Disculparte, ¿de que?

— Por decir esas cosas cuando te fuiste, — explicó Rosalie, sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad. — No estaba tratando de culparte. Se me escapó y lamento haber hecho que pensaras que fue tu culpa.

— Rosalie no es necesario que pidas disculpas, — suspire. — Debería haber sido más racional al respecto.

Una sonrisa tímida se acerco a los labios de Rosalie. — Estoy contenta de que no lo fueras. Quiero decir, fue un momento difícil, pero ahora tenemos a Emmet. Suena terrible, lo se, pero también funciono para ti y para Edward.

— No te preocupes, — dije sonriendo.

— Emmet es increíble, ¿no? — preguntó Rosalie, luciendo como una colegiala. — ¡Y es tan fuerte!

— Entonces, ¿tomo eso como que te gusta? — me eche a reír, relajándome un poco.

Rosalie asintió y se puso más cómoda en la cama. — Te acuerdas de Vera, ¿no?

— Si. ella era muy dulce, — le dije, sin mencionar que no entendía como podía haber sido amiga de la Rosalie humana.

— Vera era una persona maravillosa, — coincidió Rosalie con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. — Ella tenia un hermoso bebe, con los hermosos hoyuelos y el cabello oscuro y rizado… — Rosalie se apagó ante el recuerdo y fruncí el ceño. Rosalie aun estaba en el tiempo más difícil de su cambio. — Cuando vi a Emmet me recordó al bebe de Vera. Estoy tan feliz a su alrededor, Bella. Es todo lo que pude haber pedido. Así que… solo quería darte las gracias también. Por darme a Emmet.

Salte de la cama para abrazar a Rosalie. — Hago lo que puedo, — bromeé y ella se rió.

* * *

— ¡Dios mío, Rosalie! — gruño Emmet, llevando al piso de abajo otro portaequipaje. — ¿Cuántas mierdas mas tienes? — Rosalie sonrió y me miró, yo estaba pasando por una situación similar.

— Por lo menos tú no tienes que cargar _quinientos_ libros, — se quejó Edward, dejando caer otra caja de libros en el piso de la entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Solo son doscientos! — le dije mientras volvía a subir. Me volví a Rosalie y le pregunte. — ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar?

— No veo porque, Carlisle no se queja, — observo mientras Carlisle dejaba caer el resto de sus pertenencias y las de Esme. Carlisle nos dio una mirada juguetona y las dos nos reímos.

— Aquí esta la ultima cosa. Oh, no, espera un minuto, ¡no lo es! — bromeó Emmet, dejando dos bolsas mas y caminando de regreso por las escaleras. Edward volvió llevando dos bolsas en cada mano, las dejo caer y vino junto a mí.

— ¿Eso es todo? — le pregunte. Él asintió y rodé los ojos. — ¿Y te quejas? ¡Solo hiciste tres viajes!

Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se inclino hacia mi. — Eso es porque puse el resto con las cosas de Rosalie, — susurró, su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la piel. Ahogue mi risa y asentí.

— Bien hecho, — lo elogie.

— Que dem… ¡EDWARD! ¡Trae tu perezoso trasero hasta aquí y llévate tu propia mierda! — gritó Emmet, su verdadera cara volando mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra. — No voy a estar cargando todo este maldito equipaje, ¿sabes?

— ¡Emmet! Ya basta de ese lenguaje, — reprendió Esme mientras llegaba a la entrada y se colocaba junto de Rosalie, Edward y yo.

— Emmet, eres un vampiro muy fuerte, ¿no puedes soportarlo? — arrulló Rosalie, sabiendo muy bien como se tomaría Emmet el reto. Segundos después, Emmet arrastró el resto de las maletas en un solo viaje, una mirada confiada en su rostro.

— Ya esta, — dijo con orgullo.

— Gracias. Mi plan funciono a la perfección, — sonrió Rosalie, Emmet maldijo otra vez.

— ¡Emmet! — le recordó Esme. El gruñó y se acerco a Rosalie rodando su mirada. Rosalie se limito a sonreír y le froto el brazo.

— Eso debería ser todo, entonces, — dijo Carlisle, el clan Denali se reunió para despedirnos. Irina inmediatamente se acerco y me abrazo, agarrándome por un tiempo.

— Será mejor que en tu siguiente visita no seas tan dramática, — bromeó Irina. — Estoy harta de intentar resolver tus problemas.

Solté una carcajada y respondí. — No creo que debas preocuparte más por eso.

Irina se aparto y sonrió. — Me alegro de oírlo. — se fue a despedirse de Rosalie cuando Kate me abordó.

— ¡Bella! ¡Solo te vi por un día! ¡No puedes irte ya! — se quejó Kate. — Sera mejor que nos visiten de nuevo pronto.

— Lo haremos, — le asegure. — Y vamos a pasar un día entero juntas, solo nosotras. — Kate sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

Carmen y Eleazar me dieron un abrazo, Carmen me dijo que me mantuviera a salvo y Eleazar: — Mantén al recién nacido en forma con el látigo.

Tanya fue la ultima, solo me abrazo brevemente. — Cuídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo hare.

Tanya dejo que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro y luego el clan termino de decir adiós.

— ¿Dónde _estamos_? — pregunte horas mas tarde. El manejar a… bueno, a donde sea que fuéramos, estaba terminado ser un lugar con muchos arboles y lluvia. Carlisle estaba conduciendo en el coche de delante de nosotros con Esme, Rosalie y Emmet. Edward y yo estábamos en el coche nuevo que habíamos comprado por lo que podíamos transportar nuestras pertenencias.

— Washington, — respondió Carlisle, su voz clara y fuerte a pesar de que estaba en un coche diferente. — Vamos a Hoquiam.

Levante las cejas ante la elección. No había estado en Washington en un buen tiempo.

— Ya casi hemos llegado, creo, — agregó Edward.

— Bien, — murmure, enterrándome en mi asiento. Edward me miro y sonrió torcidamente, agarrando mi mano.

— ¿Te pusiste ansiosa?

— Tengo sed, — admití, tragando mas veneno. Podía oler los animales desde el coche.

— Ya te oí, Bella, — intervino Emmet adentro, me eche a reír. — ¿Hay osos grizzlis por aquí?

— Tendremos que ver, — le dije con impaciencia, mirando por la ventana. Edward me apretó la mano, corriendo el pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre el dorso de mi mano.

— Ya casi llegamos, — repitió, tome una respiración profunda. Tan pronto como exhale Carlisle doblo a la izquierda y nos condujo por una calle de tierra, que se dirigió a una casa blanca con enormes arboles bordeando la vía. El coche se detuvo y todos saltamos de los coches, Emmet y yo de inmediato salimos como dardos al bosque.

— Apuesto a que puedo agarrar algo primero — dijo Emmet mientras corría.

— Me gustaría verte intentarlo, — replique, atrapando el olor de un ciervo. Emmet lo atrapo al mismo tiempo, pero la mirada en sus ojos era mucho más peligrosa. Recordé como estaban fuera de control los recién nacidos, y opte por dejarle los ciervos primero. Yo podía encontrar otra cosa.

— Todavía me pone de punta cazar de esta forma, — dijo después de que los dos habíamos terminado.

— A mi también, — acorde. Nuestra existencia estaba mas allá de lo extraño. Comencé a regresar al coche seguida de Emmet.

— Pensarías que esta bien porque cacé antes, pero esto… es tan diferente. Me siento, en si, como un…

— ¿Monstruo?

— Si.

Mire a Emmet con el rabillo de mi ojo mientras caminábamos, viendo como sus hombros estaban encorvados. — Sin embargo, no lo somos.

— Bella, mate a alguien antes. Eso es bastante malo, ¿no crees?

— Le pasa a todos Emmet.

— También dijiste eso antes. ¿Has matado a alguien? — preguntó Emmet sin rodeos mientras que dejo de caminar. Me detuve junto a él.

— Una persona, aparte de ti, — le susurre cruzando los brazos. — Fue en mi primer mes siendo un vampiro. Contra los deseos de Carlisle, volví a mi vieja casa a ver a mis padres. Mi madre había dejado a mi padre para siempre y mi padre debe haber estado en algún pub o algo así porque no estaba en casa. Sin embargo, uno de los cuidadores estaba y antes de que supiera lo que había pasado, ya lo había drenado y estaba completamente seco. Se que es terrible, pero me alegro de que mi padre no estuviera allí. Fue suficientemente malo matar a alguien, pero creo que me habría vuelto loca si hubiera matado a Charlie.

— Oh. Pero, ¿nadie más después de eso?

— Respondí como tu. Eso me ayudo a motivarme a no beber mas sangre humana.

Emmet sonrió. — Bueno, eso me ayuda. Gracias, Bella. Entonces, sobre Edward… — gemí y Emmet se rio entre dientes. — Solo quería decirte que lo apruebo. Pero si daña a mi pequeña hermanita, voy a tener que darle una patada en el trasero.

— Gracias, Emmet, — me reí y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡Esme, es hermosa! — La felicite mientras me daba un tour por la casa terminada. Había tomado solo un par de meses, pero estaba impecable. El piso de abajo era abierto y toda la pared trasera era de cristal. El cuarto de Carlisle y Esme y los de Rosalie y Emmet estaban en el segundo piso, el de Edward y el mío se encontraban en el segundo junto con el estudio de Carlisle y una pequeña biblioteca. Era una casa enorme, pero Esme la había hecho acogedora.

— Gracias, Bella, — Esme estaba radiante, puso su brazo alrededor de mi. — A Rosalie también le gustó.

— ¿Hasta cuando van a estar cazando?

Esme se encogió de hombros. — No debería ser mucho..

Esme fue cortada cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Emmet, Rosalie y Edward la cerraron con un golpe detrás de ellos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios _era _eso?!

— No lo se, pero estaban hablando… ¡en sus mentes! Era como mi poder, ¡pero podían responderse de nuevo! — dijo Edward con incredulidad. — ¡Nunca he oído algo igual!

Esme y yo nos lanzamos una mirada y corrimos hacia abajo, Esme se encimo hacia ellos mientras yo corrí hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — pregunté.

— Estaban esos… demonios, no se ni siquiera _como_ llamarlos

— Lobos, — interrumpió Edward a Emmet. — Se llamaban a si mismos "manada". Son lobos, pero son del tamaño de un caballo.

— ¿Qué? — Esme se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Rosalie para que diera su aportación. Rosalie simplemente seguía agarrándose a Emmet con los ojos muy abiertos.

— También olían horrible, — comentó Emmet.

— ¿Esta Rosalie bien? — le pregunte a Edward en voz baja, negó con la cabeza.

— Ellos la atacaron, — dijo Edward sombríamente. — En sus cabezas, decían que era como la mujer de una de sus historias.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y se echo a correr escaleras arriba, Emmet iba en sus talones.

Carlisle, Edward y Emmet atravesaron la puerta, los tres en una profunda discusión. Rosalie, Esme y yo instantáneamente los bombardeamos, disparando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

— Esperen, cálmense, — dijo Carlisle, sonriendo. — No sufrimos daños. Organizamos una especie de tratado. Si nos quedamos fuera del territorio de la Push y no mordemos a algún humano, ellos no comenzaran una guerra contra nosotros.

— Entonces, ¿qué son? — le pregunte con mi creciente curiosidad.

— Hombres lobo. Se transforman a causa de nuestra especie, — explicó Edward. — Llegamos justo cuando a un grupo de la tribu lo estaba golpeando la pubertad. Fue un mal momento, de nuestra parte, al menos.

— Es muy raro, — intervino Emmet. — No solo huelen mal, ¡tiemblan cuando se enfadan!

— Pero todo esta arreglado, — compuso Carlisle rápidamente ante nuestras frenéticas expresiones, — así que deberíamos estar bien.

Rosalie soltó un bufido. — Por favor. Eran, literalmente, ¡un montón de animales! No podemos confiar en ellos. ¡Nos atacaron!

— Hay que darles un respiro, Rose, — la consoló Emmet. — Sin embargo, si hacen cualquier otra cosa, voy a tener que romper sus cuellos.

Rosalie sonrió y Emmet inflo su pecho, por lo que el resto de nosotros se echo a reír. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiro de mí para acercarme mas, presionando sus labios en mi frente.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunté.

— Si, — respondió. Exhalé y lo abracé fuertemente.

— Bien.

* * *

— Vamos a cazar.

Mire a Edward ante su repentina sugerencia. — Apenas fuimos ayer.

— Vamos de caza, — repitió. Me encogí de hombros y deje el libro.

— Entonces, de acuerdo, — dije lentamente siguiéndolo fuera de casa. Esme y Carlisle fueron a dar un pase, dejando a Rosalie y Emmet solos en casa. — ¿Por qué estamos cazando de nuevo tan pronto?

— No lo estamos, — dijo Edward. Espere para que continuara, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Vas a explicar lo que esta pasando?

— Nop, — dijo Edward sonriendo. Rodé los ojos y resoplé, pisando fuerte mientras lo seguía. Hizo un mohín, tratando de hacer esa cosa extraña con los ojos que me hacia sentir como si estuviera intoxicada, pero lo combatí. — Vamos, Bella, no te enfades.

— ¡Quiero saber a donde vamos!

— Ya lo veras.

Me detuve y cruce los brazos obstinadamente. — No. Quiero saber.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y obtuve un brillo travieso de sus ojos. Me aparte, pero él acecho hacia adelante, con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿A dónde vas, Bella?

— Tú dime, — trate de parecer segura de mi misma, pero sabia que mi voz era demasiado fuerte.

_Estúpido vampiro deslumbrante._

— ¿Y si te digo _porque_ nos fuimos? — sugirió, pero de cualquier manera me negué.

— ¿Y si me dices ambas cosas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. — Bella, así no es como funciona esto.

Me mantuve resguardada y alejándome, pero golpee directamente contra un árbol. Edward se acercó a mi lentamente, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿cómo funciona? — respiré, intentando mantener la concentración. Pero cuando la nariz de Edward rozó mi cuello, seguida de sus labios, perdí todos los trenes de mi pensamiento.

— Eso depende, — técnicamente ronroneaba, dejando un beso en la esquina de mis labios. Trague saliva y me obligue a, por lo menos, mantener contacto visual.

Mala idea. Sus ojos eran como la miel liquida, casi me derretí.

— ¿Sigues allí, Bella? — bromeó, y bruscamente salí de ello (o algo así).

_Dos pueden jugar este juego, Sr. Cullen._

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Cerró los ojos y me incline hacia él, deteniéndome justo antes de sus labios.

— ¿Sigues allí, Edward? — dije contra sus labios, alejándome tan pronto como hice la pregunta. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

— Bien jugado, señorita Cullen, — gruñó y luego atrapo mis labios en un beso. Se aparto pronto y dijo: — y en cuanto a lo que querías saber, estamos yendo a algún lugar que encontré en un viaje de cacería. Y nos fuimos porque Emmet se le va a proponer a Rosalie.

Grite de alegría. — ¡¿Lo hará?! ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Espero que le diga que si! Será una boda preciosa, — Estaba derrochando efusión, emocionada ante la perspectiva.

— Lo sabremos mas adelante, ¿Ahora puedo mostrarte lo que encontré? — se quejó, agarrando mis manos y arrastrándome.

— Esta bien, esta bien, — admití. — Vamos.

Edward me beso una vez más y luego nos fuimos.

* * *

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no puedo prometerles nada. Supongo que saben que los profes no se cansan de pedir trabajos y poner exámenes. Menos cuando estas en ultimo semestre!!!_

_Cuídense mucho y espero reviews._

_Ciao._


	15. Recuerdos

_._

_**Disclaimer:**__todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __**willowedlilies,**__ yo solo hago la traducción._

_Mil gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia. Gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favorites y todo._

_Bueno, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, y hubiera sido mas rápido si mi compu no hubiera muerto por una semana (como la extrañe). Pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste y porfavor, dejen su lindo review._

_Y para las que se lo preguntaban son 17 capitulos, nos faltan solo dos, la autora dijo que de pronto no le surgia nada y no le gustaba nada de lo que escribia, asi que estos capítulos son un tanto rapidos, de la nada llega Alice, Jasper y de pronto el final, asi que todo pasa como en una película, muy muy rápido._

_Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

— Entonces, ¿Emmet se esta proponiendo justo ahora? — Le pregunte una vez que comenzamos a correr. Asintió.

— Si. nos iba a dar a Carlisle y a mi un tiempo suficiente para salir del alcance auditivo contigo y con Esme y entonces él iba a `negociarle románticamente como nadie mas lo ha hecho' — citó Edward, haciéndome reír.

— Rosalie disfrutara eso, — suspiré, mirando a nuestro alrededor una vez mas. — aun no tenia idea de adonde nos dirigíamos y me estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez si lo preguntara de repente me lo diría… — ¿Hacia donde vamos?

— No te lo voy a decir.

— Eres cruel, — me queje. Edward se limitó a sonreír y corrió mas rápido. Acelere para continuar junto a él, y después de aproximadamente una hora de estar corriendo, terminamos en una especie de claro. Era perfectamente circular, con racimos de flores esparcidos a través del lugar. Azules, rojas, amarillas y moradas aparecieron por todas partes, con arboles crecidos por completo que casi creaban un muro alrededor de la zona. El cielo estaba despejado, lo que permitía ver la luna brillar e iluminar el prado. — Edward, es hermoso, — respiré, caminando hacia delante y agachándome para mirar las flores.

— Cuando lo encontré, pensé inmediatamente en ti, — susurró de cuclillas junto a mi.

Mi corazón se infló. — Eres tan increíble, —murmuré, tirando de él para poder acostarnos. Él estaba mas que dispuesto, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoye la cabeza en su pecho. — ¿Hace cuánto lo encontraste?

— Hace aproximadamente una semana, — respondió. — Cuando Emmet y yo fuimos a ese extendido viaje de caza. Es bastante lejos de Hoquiam, estamos justo a las afueras de Forks, — dijo.

Inhale profundamente y me senté.

— ¡¿Forks? — repetí frenéticamente. Ahí fue donde nací, donde fui asesinada, donde cambie, donde maté a ese hombre…

— Bella, ¿qué pasa? — la frente de Edward se arrugó por la preocupación e intente calmarme.

_Fue hace ochenta años._ Racionalizo mi mente. _Nadie va a reconocerte. Estas exagerando. Solo cálmate y disfruta del lugar en el que estas._

— Forks es donde crecí, — le dije, aun tratando de calmarme. — No pensé que estuviéramos viviendo tan cerca…

— Forks esta en el norte del estado de Washington, mientras que Hoquiam esta al sur del estado, por lo que en realidad no esta tan cerca, — razonó Edward. — Solo que es una distancia corta para nosotros porque somos vampiros.

Asentí. Tome una profunda respiración, pero entonces escuche a alguien tomar una respiración al mismo tiempo. Mire a Edward para ver si era él, pero estaba inhalando y exhalando de forma constante.

_Cálmate Bella. No tienes nada de que preocuparte._

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en el pecho de Edward, subiendo y bajando debajo de mi mejilla. No necesitaba sacar al monstruo, necesitaba concentrarme en el hermoso lugar en el que me encontraba antes que en mí, junto al mas hermoso ser que estaba conmigo.

A continuación, un hedor asqueroso me golpeo la nariz, haciéndome arrugarla y el agudo sonido de una garganta al aclararse sonó detrás de mi me di media vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con un adolescente de piel oscura, cabello negro y sus brazos agitándose violentamente, con un brillo en sus ojos. Sentí a Edward moverse debajo de mi y mirar hacia arriba, sus hombros cayeron un poco cuando vio al chico.

— Quil, — saludó Edward cortésmente, poniéndose de pie y llevándome con él.

— Edward, — dijo Quil entre dientes, solo mirándome a mi. — No nos dijeron sobre esta.

Edward miró entre Quil y yo, inmediatamente se puso protector y me sostuvo aun mas fuerte a su lado. — Les dijimos que había tres hombres y tres mujeres.

— Si, pero olvidaron mencionar que una de las mujeres era la hija de Charlie Swan, — respondió Quil, abriendo y cerrando sus manos. Aspire con fuerza ante la mención de mi padre. — Era un buen amigo de la tribu. Creí que habían dicho que su clan nuca había estado en esta área antes.

— No hemos…

— Solo yo había estado aquí antes, — lo corte, dirigiéndome a Quil. — Se supone que Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, pero fue un accidente. — Quil se tenso y seguí a toda prisa. — ¡No, no de ese tipo! Estaba dando un paseo y el transporte que tomaba Carlisle para ir a trabajar al hospital me golpeó. Carlisle hizo lo que creyó seria lo mejor para salvarme.

Quil dio un paso hacia adelante, su imponente forma me ponía nerviosa, aunque su horrible olor me mantenía luchando para no cubrir mi nariz. — Pues bien. Creo que tenemos que tener otra reunión, con el fin de aclarar las normas, así no irán mordiendo personas para "salvarlas". Y su clan entero debería estar allí. Nuestro líder se pondrá en contacto con el suyo, — dijo con brusquedad. — Espero verlos pronto. — Con eso, Quil corrió hacia el bosque.

— ¿Como… como puede siquiera conocerme? — susurré, sentándome de nuevo. Edward se sentó junto a mi y me acomodo en su regazo.

— Bueno, si Charlie era un buen amigo de la tribu, deben haber ayudado con la búsqueda después de tu desaparición, — dijo Edward.

— ¡Pero eso fue hace ochenta años, Edward! Quil no es lo suficientemente grande como para conocerme.

— Probablemente ha escuchado historias y ha visto imágenes. Su abuelo o su padre podrían haber estado involucrados en tu búsqueda y la gente tiende a hablar mucho de las personas desaparecidas.

Suspire pesadamente. — Lo suponía. Tal vez deberíamos ir a decírselo a los demás… ¡Felicidades por el compromiso Emmet y Rosalie! — refunfuñe con sarcasmo.

* * *

— No puedo creer que todavía sepan de ti, aunque, — dijo Carlisle con incredulidad, — a pesar de que te tome, el conductor fue testigo de que fuiste golpeada. Sabía que habías muerto.

— Sus padres probablemente querían el cuerpo, — explico Esme en voz baja. — Perder un hijo es algo difícil y probablemente querían un entierro apropiado para terminar con todo.

Carlisle lo considero por un momento; todos nosotros sabíamos que Esme sabia exactamente lo que mis padres habían tenido que pasar, así que ella sabia mejor que nadie porque comenzó la búsqueda. La muerte de su bebe le había causado la tentativa de cometer suicidio.

— Entiendo eso, pero los hombres lobo sonaban muy enojados por ello, — respondió suavemente Carlisle.

— Tal vez sospechan que fue un juego sucio, — dijo Edward.

— Aun así están detrás de nosotros, entonces ¿por qué importa? — contrarresto Rosalie. — Solo debemos irnos. Si piensan que robamos a Bella nunca van a estar en paz con nosotros.

— Yo digo que hay que luchar contra ellos y acabar con esto. — Emmet golpeó su puño en la mano y una sonrisa retorció su rostro.

— ¿No podemos simplemente intentar hablar con ellos? — pregunté. Por mucho que los hombres lobo me dieran miedo, no creía que pudieran ser demasiado violentos. Quil _había_ tenido suficiente control para permanecer como humano cuando nos encontró de forma inesperada. — Podemos explicarles que fue lo que paso. Probablemente piensan que lo haremos de nuevo, pero estoy bastante segura de que no nos acercaremos a los humanos, Emmet aun se esta adaptando.

— Sin embargo, podrían usar a Emmet contra nosotros. Lo vieron como una debilidad y luego intentaron decir que éramos demasiado riesgo, — respondió Rosalie, estableciendo su mano en el hombro de Emmet para reconfortarlo.

— Tenemos que honrar el tratado. Si llaman a una reunión, todos debemos ir, — ordenó Carlisle. — Quiero que esto sea tan inofensivo como sea posible y mantener el tratado lo hará.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la discusión y Carlisle se acerco para abrirla. El resto de nosotros lo siguió y entonces el fuerte olor nos golpeo la nariz, otra vez. Mire a mi alrededor y supe que le resto de la familia también lo olía.

Hombre lobo.

Automáticamente me fui a la parte posterior del grupo esperando quedar fuera de la vista. Las cosas ya estaban suficientemente tensas, y no quería tratar directamente con los temblorosos niños de nuevo, (al menos por hoy).

— ¿En que podemos ayudarle? — saludó Carlisle y un grupo de siete adolescentes, incluido Quil, llenaron el porche.

— Solo queremos establecer la reunión, — dijo uno de ellos, obviamente, el líder. — Hubo detalles que jamás fueron pronunciados y que pueden dañar la validez del tratado. Esperamos verte mañana a las tres de la tarde en el claro, cerca de la línea fronteriza, ¿pueden?

— Eso estará bien, — confirmó Carlisle. — Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

El líder asintió con la cabeza y se alejo con los otros seis siguiéndolo.

* * *

— Ya son las dos, ¡tenemos que irnos! — llamó Carlisle, saliendo por la puerta principal. Edward y yo lo seguimos y pronto Esme, Rosalie y Emmet se unieron a nosotros. Por suerte, estaba nublado, así que nuestro destello no seria un problema. Intentamos vestirnos con tanta naturalidad como nos fue posible para hacer las cosas mas relajadas, pero estar vivo durante décadas inflaba nuestros fondos de dinero y los con gustos caros de Rosalie todas nuestras prendas de vestir tendían a ser de mas calidad. Todos corrimos al claro que el líder había descrito para nosotros. El olor de los hombres lobo nos golpeo antes de que pudiéramos verlos, lo que nos ayudo a encontrarlos.

— Justo a tiempo, — mandó el hombre mientras entrabamos en el claro. Reducimos la marcha hasta que estuvimos al otro lado de la manda, nos alineamos en línea recta con Carlisle en el medio y Edward y Emmet a cada lado de él. — Antes de que comencemos, me gustaría presentarme a los que no estuvieron aquí antes, — me miró con intención. — Soy Ephraim Black, el jefe Quileute

Mi estomago decayó de forma inesperada, sorprendiéndome. _Sabía_ que el nombre me sonaba, pero ¿Dónde lo había oído? Solo vi al cuidador cuando llegue aquí como vampiro, lo que debía significar que el nombre significaba algo para mi como humana.

Carlisle nos miro a las hembras cuidadosamente. — ¿Se pueden presentar ustedes mismas?

— Mi nombre es Esme, — dijo Esme en voz baja, dándose cuenta de la extrema altura de los chicos. Todos ellos eran, por lo menos, una cabeza mas altos que Emmet.

— Rosalie, — respondió Rosalie, su voz entrecortada.

— Soy Bella, — susurré.

— Bella Swan, ¿correcto? — aclaró Ephraim.

— Bella Cullen, pero solía ser Bella Swan.

Ephraim asintió. — La hija de Charlie Swan, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Era un buen amigo de mi bisabuelo. Lo vi una o dos veces antes de que muriera.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Mi padre había muerto, y yo ni siquiera lo sabía? — ¿Cuant… cuánto tiempo hace que pasó? — le pregunte tímidamente.

— Hace quince años. — dijo Ephraim, pero después de ver mi expresión desgarrada, sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente. — Murió mientras dormía.

— Oh. — Edward tomo mi mano y la apretó, pero mire hacia el suelo de todas formas.

_Por lo menos fue relativamente sin dolor._

— Bella, ¿puedes hablarnos sobre la noche de tu desaparición?

Suspire. Sentía como que estaba contando mucho esta historia últimamente.

_Si tan solo pudiera aferrarme a los momentos agradables…_

— Mis padres estaban peleando y yo quería salir de casa. Mientras estaba caminando, el transporte que Carlisle tomaba para ir al hospital me golpeó. Carlisle me tomó y corrió lejos para salvarme. Por lo que respecta al conductor, yo estaba muerta.

Ephraim traslado su mirada hacia Carlisle. — ¿Podría haber sobrevivido si hubiera ido al hospital?

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. — Hubo mucho daño, — dijo gravemente. — Su cráneo estaba casi completamente aplastado. Apenas sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para poder cambiarla.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — interrumpió Quil. — ¿Por qué la convertiste en una _sanguijuela_?

Carlisle ignoro el insulto. — Estaba solo, — admitió, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. — Puede parecer egoísta, pero ella era demasiado joven para morir. Se convirtió en una hija para mi. — Sonrió un poco y le sonreí de vuelta.

— ¿También cambiaste a todos los de tu aquelarre? — preguntó Ephraim.

— Cambie a Emmet, — dije. — Había sido atacado por un oso.

— Entonces, ¿todos ustedes fueron cambiados cuando estaban al borde de la muerte?

— Si, — dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Ephraim suspiró e hizo una expresión extraña que hizo que mi memoria humana diera una parpadeo de nuevo. Era como si lo hubiera visto antes, o a alguien que era similar a èl, como un familiar o algo así…

— Ephraim, ¿le importaría si le hago una pregunta? — le pregunte.

— Adelante.

— ¿Quién… quien fue su bisabuelo?

— Billy Black. — estudie el terreno de nuevo, reconociendo que el nombre era importante. Pude sentir que tiraba del borde de mi memoria, pero aun no estaba del todo allí. — Mi abuelo es Jacob Black, — suministró Ephraim e inspire profundamente.

— ¿Jake? Yo… creo que lo conocí, — dije. La frustración llegando rápidamente a mi. — ¿Ustedes dos se parecen mucho?

— De acuerdo con los cuadros que tiene mi padre de cuando era adolescente, si.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. — Me preguntaba porque me resultabas tan familiar.

Ephraim se movió ligeramente, el primer signo de inquietud que había mostrado en toda la reunión. — Lo siento, pero esto es tan cerca de casa, — dijo, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos bruscamente, tratando de detener los temblores. — Parece como si fueran a ser fieles a su palabra, pero hay muchos otros factores. Con Emmet siendo un recién nacido y la desaparición de Bella siendo un tema doloroso por la zona, creo que tener a su aquelarre podría traer ciertos problemas.

— Estamos al sur de estado, Ephraim, — respondió Edward con calma. — No debería ser un problema.

— ¡Pero ustedes dos estaban por Forks ayer! — señaló Quil, ganándose un suave gruñido por parte de Edward. Quil empezó a temblar, pero Ephraim levanto la mano.

— Quil, ahora no es el momento.

— Sin embargo, mi hijo tiene un punto, — cubrió Carlisle, manteniendo incluso su voz. — Vamos a mantenernos solo entre nosotros mismos, además de mi trabajo en el hospital. No deberíamos ser ningún problema.

— No estoy de acuerdo, — murmuró Quil.

— ¡Quil, cállate! — uno de los otros muchachos le dio un codazo en el costado, mirándolo.

— Ephraim, por favor, solo déjenos quedarnos, — rogué. — Ya nos establecimos, y esta es el área perfecta para nosotros. ¡Mira nuestros ojos! — le señale mis ojos para darle énfasis, con la esperanza de que las piscinas de oro siguieran siendo evidentes después de la tensión de la reunión. Ephraim inspeccionó cada una de nuestras miradas, frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba la línea.

— Son topacio.

— Eso es porque no nos alimentamos de humanos.

— Pero usted cambió humanos en esta área antes. ¿Qué le impide que suceda en nuestra tierra de nuevo?

— Nos mantendremos con nosotros mismos, así que nunca sabremos si alguien esta herido de gravedad. Y Carlisle no será capaz de cambiar a nadie en el hospital a causa de todas las personas que habría alrededor, — dijo Edward.

Ephraim miro a su manada, todos ellos se encogieron de hombros con excepción de Quil, quien sacudió la cabeza. Deliberadamente Ephraim lo miro fijo y Quil exhalo bruscamente, encogiéndose de hombros burlonamente.

— Mantendremos el tratado intacto, pero bajo _ninguna_ condición morderán o mataran a ningún humano, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentimos con fervor y Carlisle le tendió la mano. Ephraim lo miro por un momento y entonces también la estrecho.

— De acuerdo, — confirmo Carlisle.

— Ahora que todo ha terminado, ¿podríamos celebrar nuestro compromiso? — Rosalie hizo un mohín cuando entramos en la casa. Emmet se rio entre dientes y le envolvió los hombros con su brazo, arrastrándola a la sala. Hizo un gesto para que el resto de nosotros nos sentáramos, y luego, levanto la mano izquierda de Rosalie y la sostuvo en lo alto, lo que nos mostro un hermoso (y grande) anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Les presento, — dijo Emmet grandiosamente, — a mi prometida, la señorita Rosalie Hale! — Rosalie sonrió y Esme y yo saltamos para estudiar el anillo. La arrastramos dentro de un abrazo mientras Carlisle le daba una palmaditas en la espalda a Emmet. Edward le estrecho la mano y sonrió.

— Simplemente no puedo creer que les tomara dos años llegar a estar juntos, — dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

— Bueno, no queríamos apresurarlo como tu y Bella, — replico Emmet sacando la lengua. Edward se rio, pero no pude dejar de notar la mirada triste que me dirigió por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

— ¿Bella?

Levante la vista de mi libro y me encontré con los ojos ansiosos de Edward. — ¿Si, Edward?

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama, tomando mi mano de inmediato. Puse mi libro a un lado con la otra mano, así podría concentrarme en Edward.

— ¿Tienes un momento?

— Por supuesto que si, — dije en voz baja, acariciando su mano con mi pulgar. El sonrió e intente ignorar el calor que se extendía a través de mi para poder concentrarme en lo que él tenia que decir.

— Yo solo… quería preguntarte si… bueno, mis padres… — tartamudeo Edward, apretándome la mano con cada cambio de tema. Sonreí mientras él buscaba las palabras. Era divertido vero luchar, por lo general él era tan integro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

— Ven a Chicago conmigo, — balbuceo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su mirada era suplicante. — Mis padre me dejaron la casa y me gustaría llevarte allí. Hará que los lobos se relajen un poco y luego, podremos tener tiempo para nosotros.

— Pero la boda de Emmet y Rosalie…

— Nos iremos después. Ellos irán de luna de miel, nosotros nos iremos a Chicago y Esme y Carlisle pueden quedarse aquí. Nos dará todo el espacio. Tengo que trabajar en el testamento, de todas formas, por lo que el gobierno no puede quedarse la propiedad. ¿Por favor?

Apenas tuve que pensar en ello. ¿Tiempo a solas con Edward? ¿Quién podría decir que no? — ¡Edward, suena maravilloso! — gorjee.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y prácticamente me tumbo, clavándome en la cama y besándome.

* * *

— Oh, Rosalie, te ves hermosa, — jadeo Esme, mientras Rosalie salía del baño.

— Vas a llevar a Emmet a la locura mientras caminas por ese pasillo, — acorde. Rosalie sonrió y dio vueltas, mostrando el vestido de seda con un corte bajo en la espalda. Esme se rio y abrazo fuertemente a Rosalie.

— Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, — canto Esme y luego se aparto, levantando el velo. — Ahora déjame poner esto ahí, — Rosalie se quedo quieta mientras Esme ponía el velo en su lugar.

— ¿Creen que a Emmet le va a gustar? — pregunto Rosalie, alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido.

— Seria un estúpido si no lo hiciera, — le conteste, Rosalie me sonrió y me abrazo.

— Gracias por habérmelo traído, Bella, — susurró en mi oído.

— Me alegro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, — me reí. Rosalie se aparto y exhalo con fuerza.

— Muy bien. Que comience el espectáculo.

Las tres bajamos las escaleras donde Edward nos estaba esperando. Eleazar iba a oficiar la ceremonia, así que ya estaba afuera con Emmet. Tanya, Kate, Irina y Carmen también estaban sentadas afuera para ver.

Edward extendió sus dos brazos, Esme tomo el izquierdo mientras que yo tome el derecho. Salimos por la puerta trasera de la casa y caminamos por el pasillo. Edward tomo su lugar al lado de Emmet y Esme y yo nos quedamos de pie donde Rosalie estaría de pie.

Rosalie y Carlisle caminaron por el pasillo enseguida, Carlisle sonriendo con orgullo, mientras que Rosalie solo estaba centrada en Emmet, el cual tenía una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro.

Carlisle le entrego a Emmet la mano de Rosalie y Emmet jalo ansiosamente a Rosalie hacia èl. Carlisle se puso al lado de Edward y Eleazar comenzó la ceremonia.

Era mucho más lujosa de lo que fue la de Carlisle y Esme, pero fue igual de conmovedora. Los votos fueron breves y pronto Emmet y Rosalie se besaban ante los silbidos y gritos del resto de nosotros.

— Esta es la ultima canción, — anuncio Edward desde el banco del piano y fui a sentarme a su lado. — Lamento que no hayamos bailado, — susurro para que solo yo pudiera oírlo. — Pero la radio es una malísima fuente de música, — bromeó, empezando a jugar con otra canción.

— Me encanta escucharte tocar el piano, — murmure, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Tarareo al mismo tiempo que tocaba, moviendo ágilmente sus dedos por el teclado. Cerré los ojos y solo escuche, dejando que la música flotara a mí alrededor.

Demasiado pronto la canción termino y vimos como Emmet y Rosalie se iban a su luna de miel. El clan Denali entro en su cuarto para cambiarse para su partida, mientras que Edward y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación para tomar nuestras cosas juntos.

— ¿Emocionada? — me pregunto Edward, colocando una pila de pantalones en la maleta. Metí un montón de vestidos en la mía y asentí.

— Casi demasiado emocionada, creo, — me reí, echando un montón de ropa de noche en la maleta y cerrándola. — ¿Tienes todo?

Edward acomodo una pila de camisetas en su maleta y la cerro rápidamente, golpeándola ligeramente. — Estoy listo. — dijo, tomando nuestras dos maletas y saliendo de la habitación. Cruce mis brazos y resople.

— Se te olvida algo, — grite, señalándome a mi misma. Se volvió y miro a su alrededor sin la mínima idea, exploro el piso y la cama. Me aclare la garganta y finalmente me vio señalándome y se echo a reír. Dejo caer las maletas y me levanto, agarrándome con fuerza.

— Ahora, ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? — dijo lentamente, con los ojos oscureciéndose. Me estremecí y sonrió.

— No lo se, — logre decir, atraída por su mirada. El sonrió y me hizo quedar en su espalda, luego cogió las maletas.

— ¿Ya tengo todo?

— Eso creo, señor Cullen.

Edward se rio y echo a correr escaleras abajo, empujando las maletas en el coche y poniéndome en el asiento del copiloto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con un rápido giro a la llave y el rugido del motor encendiendo, partimos.

* * *

_si hay algun error por favor diganlo, estoy sufriendo mucho con las lineas de los dialogos y als que separan las escenas, si no aparecen haganmelo saber y vere si puedo arreglarlo._

_plis reviews..........._

_ciao._


	16. Edward

_._

_**Disclaimer:**__todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (la mente brillante), y la historia original es de __**willowedlilies,**__ yo solo hago la traducción._

_Mil gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia. Gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favorites y todo._

_Nooooooooooo, Ephraim no se enamora de Bella, seria una total locura. La cosa con los lobos queda ahí._

_Disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

— No ha cambiado mucho, supongo, — observe, fijándome en la vista y en los sonidos de uno de mis antiguos hogares. Por lo que pude notar con mis intensificados sentidos, una pareja y su hijo ocupaban la casa. Ya no era la casa en la que Carlisle y yo vivimos cuando nos mudamos a Chicago, pero de igual forma quería verla.

— Sigue siendo una casa hermosa, — dijo Edward, apretando mi cintura. — ¿Cuánto tiempo vivieron ustedes dos aquí?

— Solo dos años.

Los sonidos del padre al agarrar al niño y hacerle cosquillas se escurrían por toda la casa, haciéndome sonreír. Sentí, más que escuchar a Edward, que tomo una respiración profunda a mi lado. Sabía que sus pensamientos estaban probablemente llenos de destellos de su cambio, y no sabia que podía decir.

Mire por la ventana donde solía estar mi habitación, no veía nada a excepción de las cortinas corridas. Pensé en esos días, donde solo habíamos estado Carlisle y yo, y como de feliz creí que era. Tener a Carlisle alrededor creí que era suficiente por el momento, pero ahora, estando aquí con Edward, sabia que ni siquiera había imaginado hasta que punto había estado mi mundana existencia. Di gracias en silencio a quien fuera que trajo a Edward y le llevó a Carlisle a Esme.

— ¿Lista para irnos? — dijo finalmente en voz baja. Me limite a asentir.

Me llevo mas abajo en la calle hasta que llegamos a su casa, aun en la condición que había estado todos esos años atrás. Edward saco una llave de su bolsillo y la puso en la cerradura, girándola y abriendo la puerta. Me metió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mirando a su alrededor.

La casa era fácilmente mas grande que la que Carlisle y yo habíamos tenido, estaba decorada de forma impecable. Desde las lámparas hasta los lujosos sillones, la casa prácticamente gritaba riqueza.

— Dios mío, Edward, ¿creciste aquí? — jadee. El hecho de que ellos pudieron desechar todo ese dinero cuando todos los ingresos en ese tiempo se tambaleaban era asombroso.

— No me acuerdo mucho de eso, pero si, — dijo lentamente, poniendo de nuevo la llave en su bolsillo. — Es mas brumoso de lo que pensé que seria. Me acuerdo de mi habitación, creo, y la cocina. Y de donde estaba el piano. Pero aparte de eso, mis recuerdos de cuando vivía aquí están sorprendentemente borrosos, — frunció el ceño.

— Entonces vamos a mirar todo esto, — sugerí. — ¿Izquierda o derecha?

— Izquierda, supongo.

La vuelta a la izquierda nos condujo a una sala, con grandes ventanas y sillones y un piano en el rincón. La habitación estaba decorada con suaves paredes verdes y muebles de color azul profundo.

— Ahí es donde tome mis primeras clases, — dijo Edward, señalando el piano, un lado de su boca se curvo hacia arriba. — Recuerdo eso. — Continuo en la siguiente habitación, donde estaba el comedor. Una gran mesa de roble estaba en el centro, rodeada por ocho sillas. Un candelabro pequeño colgado encima de la mesa. — A mi madre le gustaba tener invitados, por eso es la mesa tan grande, — explicó Edward, pasando una mano por la parte superior de una de las sillas.

— ¿Recuerdas donde te sentabas? — le pregunte en voz baja.

— Dependía. Cuando teníamos invitados, no quería comer aquí. Pero cuando solo éramos mis padres y yo, creo que me sentaba…. ¿allí? — señalo la silla frente a nosotros, la mas cercana a la cabecera de la mesa. — Mi madre siempre insistía en que todos nos sentáramos junto al otro; pensaba que era inútil sentarse a los extremos de la mesa, como era la costumbre.

— Parece como que tu madre era muy amable, — sonreí. Me había encontrado a la señora Masen un par de veces en la cuidad, pero nunca había hablado con ella sobre cualquier cosa mas allá de bromas.

— Se parecía mucho a Esme. Mi padre y Carlisle tienen muchas cosas en común, también, pero mi padre no era tan abierto con todos. Carlisle le echa una mano a cualquiera, pero mi padre era más…. reservado en ese aspecto.

Seguimos caminando por la cocina, otro salón y un servicio hasta que volvimos a la entrada de la casa. Edward me condujo por las escaleras y giro a la izquierda una vez mas, llevándome mas allá de otro baño, una habitación y el estudio de su padre.

— ¡Mira todos esos libros! — me maraville, deteniendo mis pasos y entrando en el estudio. Edward dudo. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Rara vez se me permitía estar aquí. Mis recuerdos de esta habitación están desvanecidos, — susurró, mirando a su alrededor. — Mi padre solo me traía aquí por serios temas a discutir, creo.

Pase los dedos por los lomos de los libros, varias ediciones de libros de derecho ocupaban las estanterías, con libros de temas mas ligeros colocados aleatoriamente en medio.

— Aquí es donde mi padre me hablo de enlistarme al ejercito, — dijo Edward con nostalgia, entrando finalmente en la habitación. Me volví hacia él, su rostro aun era aprensivo, casi podría imaginar a Edward estando en ese punto exacto hace tantos años, sin cambios exceptuando el corazón latiente. — El quería que yo siguiera sus pasos y practicara leyes. Mi mama insistía en mi forma de tocar el piano.

— Ninguno de los dos quería pelear, — afirme, aunque no era necesario.

— Dijeron que tenía demasiado que perder. ¡Pero si no iba, seria deshonrado! — Edward frunció el ceño, contuve la risa. Era como si todavía estuviera luchando con ellos al respecto. — Pero al final, ninguno de nosotros tuvo que preocuparse, así que no importa, — murmuro sombríamente.

Camine hasta el y tome su mano. — Vamos a buscar en otra habitación.

Edward asintió y me llevo a la habitación de sus padres, deteniéndose brevemente. — No quiero entrar ahí, en serio. Ahí es donde mi padre… — su voz se apago, cambiando incómodamente. La comprensión me golpeo cuando me di cuenta de que debe haber sido donde su padre falleció. Asentí comprensivamente y caminamos hasta el final del pasillo.

— Esta era mi habitación, — dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta. Se asomo y luego entro totalmente, llevándome con él. No me sorprendí al ver la pared cubierta por el beisbol, pero de todas formas resople.

— ¡¿Eras un fanático de los _Crubs_? — llore, agarrando una bandera.

— No me digas que te gustaban los _Sox_, — gimió, quitándome la bandera de las manos y poniéndola de nuevo en el escritorio de donde la había tomado.

Iba a responder, pero la gorra que estaba en su cama me distrajo. — Hey, espera un minuto… ¡llevabas esa gorra cuando los vi a ti y a tus amigos jugando beisbol! — lo tome y lo puse sobre mi cabeza. — ¿Cómo se ve?

Edward se echo a reír. — Te das cuenta de que esa gorra no ha sido lavada desde la última vez que lo use, ¿verdad?

Aspire y luego arrugue la nariz. Me lo quite y lo puse sobre la cama, luego me senté junto a el. — Entonces, ¿es aquí donde nos quedaremos?

— Oh, no. Nos quedaremos en la habitación de invitados. Es mucho más grande.

Asentí y me eche hacia atrás, acostándome en la cama. — ¿Echas de menos aquí?

— No lo se, — dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. — Como dije, es bastante borroso. No me acuerdo mucho de esto.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? Con excepción de lo que ya has dicho, por supuesto.

Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama, mirando la gorra. — Recuerdo el día en que se mudaron aquí. Obviamente, causaste una gran impresión en mí.

Me gire para mirarlo. — Lo he estado diciendo, soy memorable, — bromeé. — ¿Algo mas?

— De hecho, recuerdo a Carlisle. Pagó una larga fortuna de atención a mi madre y a mi en el hospital cuando estábamos enfermos, — dijo, acostándose a mi lado. — Me hablaba mucho de beisbol. Mi madre lo adoraba porque pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, manteniéndome distraído. Me gusto porque nos ayudo mucho. El era honesto sobre nuestra condición, pero comprensivo sobre eso.

— Le encantaría escuchar eso, — le conteste.

— No puedo contar las veces en que le he dicho lo agradecido que estoy por haber cuidado de nosotros. Todo lo que el dice es que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho.

Suspire. — No creo que Carlisle si quiera se de cuenta de lo extraordinario que es.

* * *

— Wow, este lugar ha cambiado, — murmure, mirando el bar que solía ser la librería que había frecuentado.

— ¿Qué hay sobre la que esta allá abajo? — sugirió Edward, apuntando a la librería que estaba a una cuadra. Me encogí de hombros y nos dirigimos en esa dirección, llegando a la tienda en un momento. Entre y mire alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara mi atención. — Edward, ¿ves algo? — cuando no obtuve respuesta me di la vuelta y lo vi afuera hablando con un hombre de mediana edad con un bastón.

— ¡Lo juro, luces familiar! — Exclamó el hombre, golpeando el bastón en el suelo.

— No creo que lo haya conocido, — dijo Edward incomodo, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

— ¿Edward? Disculpe señor, solo necesito su ayuda con algo, — lo corte cortésmente, tomando la mano de Edward.

— Espera un minuto, ¡también la conozco! — grito el hombre sonriendo. — Eres… eres… demonios, yo _se _quien eres… ¡Cullen! ¡La chica Cullen! ¡Te mudaste aquí un par de años antes de la guerra! ¡Soy Will! Aunque no luzco tan bien como ustedes dos. Maldita guerra, — refunfuño.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Me acorde de Will, era el receptor cuando Edward y sus amigos habían estado jugando beisbol. Por lo que pude ver, él había sido un buen amigo de Edward. Estudie a Edward para ver si recordaba a Will, pero se limito a mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

— Debe estar pensando en mi madre, — aclare. — Nos parecemos mucho unos a otros, como mi hermano se parece a nuestro padre.

— Así que Edward y la chica Cullen terminaron juntos, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? — se pregunto Will a el mismo, sonriendo. — Bueno, tengo que seguir adelante, así que dejare a los niños en paz. Díganle a sus padres que Will dijo ¡Hola! — se despidió y siguió caminando, silbando.

— Eso fue extraño, — comento Edward, llevándome de nuevo a la librería.

Me detuve y lo encare, frunciendo el ceño. — Edward, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— No, ¿Por qué?

— Edward, solías ser amigo de él. Jugaban beisbol juntos, — le explique cuidadosamente.

Las cejas de Edward se arrugaron. — ¿Estas segura?

Golpee mi cien. — Memoria perfecta, no lo olvide, — dije con tristeza.

Edward miro hacia afuera por la ventana delantera de la tienda y suspiro. — No puedo creer que no me acuerdo de él, — susurro con voz frustrada.

A pesar de que habían pasado dieciocho años desde que Edward fue cambiado, este viaje se sentía como si hubiera cambiado hace solo unos meses. Edward pensó que recordaba un poco, pero este viaje hacia saltar a la vista que no era así.

— Ayúdame a encontrar un libro, — sugerí, dirigiéndome a los estantes. Repase los títulos, mientras Edward me miraba sin comprender. — ¿_The Hobbit_? Eso suena interesante…

— ¡_Will_! ¡Me acuerdo de él! — dijo Edward de pronto, sus ojos brillaban. — ¡Él jugaba beisbol, y podría haber jugado profesionalmente pero se fue a la guerra! — Edward sonrió triunfante, mirándome.

Sonreí y levante _The Hobbit. — _¿Este será bueno?

— Bella, lo _recuerdo _— repitió Edward enfáticamente.

— Eso es… genial, Edward, — dije, tratando de mantener la preocupación de mi voz solo para mi. Me alegraba que Edward recordara a Will, pero se dio cuenta de que no puede recordar a la gente de hace bastante tiempo en el pasado. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando no recordara a sus padres, aparte de en fotos? ¿O cuando ni siquiera el nombre de las personas tenga sentido?

Edward se dio cuenta de mi silencio. — ¿Bella? ¿En que estas pensando?

— Solo estoy tratando de decidir si se trata de un buen libro, — mentí. Pero Edward me conocía demasiado bien.

— Solo empeorara, ¿no? Con el tiempo, no voy a recordar nada de mi vida humana, salvo lo que veo ahora, — dijo en voz baja.

— Eso me temo, — confirme, tomando su mano.

Apretó mi mano y se encogió de hombros. — Entonces, espero tener algunas fotos cuando volvamos a casa, — dijo, tirando de mi mano para llevarme al mostrador. Pago el libro y salimos de la tienda, no hablamos durante el camino a casa.

* * *

— Probablemente deberían estar aquí, — dijo Edward, con la mano aun en el picaporte. Puse mi mano en su hombro como apoyo, giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta. La gran ventana fue lo primero que llamo mi atención, pero los ojos de Edward ya estaban en el lado derecho de la cama. Espere a que caminara dentro sin apresurarlo. Suspiró y dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose un poco antes de entrar completamente al dormitorio de sus padres. Lo seguí de cerca, no sentí la necesidad de decir algo para romper el silencio.

Se dirigió a la comoda, se puso en cuclillas y abrió el primer cajón de abajo. Tres cajas estaban lado a lado, Edward saco cada una de ellas, poniéndolas suavemente en el suelo junto a él. Me senté junto a las cajas y vi como le quitaba la tapa a una de ellas. El solo entraba por la ventana y golpeo el contenido, enviando un toque de color a través de la habitación.

— Las joyas de mamá, — susurró para si, tomando un collar de plata con rubíes en él. Observo cuidadosamente el contenido de la caja, luego la tapo y la dejo a un lado, moviéndose para abrir la siguiente. Destapando la caja, Edward tomo la primer fotografía que estaba en ella, sonrió. — Debería haber sabido que tendría una imagen como esta, — se rio. Me entrego la foto y la tome delicadamente, no quería dañarla. Un joven, la versión humana de Edward tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía un bate y una pelota de beisbol.

Nos pasamos horas mirando a Edward a través de las imágenes que venían desde que era un bebe hasta poco antes de su enfermedad. Su primer día en la escuela, su primer juego de beisbol, sus cumpleaños… todo estaba perfectamente documentado frente a mi. Me deleite en el hecho de que llegue a ver tantos hitos en la vida humana de Edward, y maneje cada una y todas las fotografías con reverencia.

Edward dejo la ultima imagen en la caja, le puso la tapa de nuevo y la apilo con las otras dos. — Esme disfrutara de ellas, — dijo, frotando su mano en los ojos.

— Gracias por mostrármelas a mi, — dije con agradecimiento, colocando mi mano sobre su rodilla.

— ¿No te aburrieron? — se rio.

— ¡Nada de eso! — le conteste sonriendo. — Eras lindo cuando eras pequeño. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward dejo escapar un gruñido juguetón y me levantó del suelo. — ¿Qué fue eso?

— Solías ser lindo. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward no respondió, corrió conmigo todavía en sus brazos hasta que entro en la habitación de invitados, saltando en la cama. Me puso debajo de él y me sujeto, se quedo mirando fijamente mis ojos. — ¿Podrías repetir eso?

— _¿Otra vez?_ Limpia tus oídos Edward, — me burle, impresionada por la forma en que forme una frase cuando sus ojos estaban ardiendo en mi de esa forma.

— Aun soy lindo, — gruño indignado.

— Si tú lo dices…

— Bien, entonces, te dejare sola para que encuentres un lindo compañero.

— ¡No! — solté y el sonrió torcidamente.

— Eso pensé, — dijo suavemente, acariciando mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

* * *

El siguiente par de meses lo pasamos de la misma forma, capturando los años humanos de Edward y vinculándonos sin cuatro vampiros alrededor viendo todo. Aprendí todo lo que pude acerca de él, e hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el siguiente año llego. 1938 había salido de la nada, por lo que Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de que probablemente deberíamos volver con Esme y Carlisle.

— Ni siquiera estuvimos aquí por un año entero y acumulaste una gran pila de libros, — Edward rodo sus ojos, recogiendo otra caja y poniéndola en el coche.

Agarre una caja de su música y me aclare la garganta. — ¿Cuidado al poner las tres cajas de nueva música en el coche? — Edward sonrió tímidamente y apilo la caja en la parte superior del carro, dejando las tres cajas del cuarto de sus padres.

— Puedo llevarlas enfrente conmigo, — le dije, tomando las cajas con cuidado.

Edward asintió y me abrió la puerta del carro, sosteniendo las cajas mientras yo subía al coche. Dejo las cajas en mi regazo y se metió en el asiento del conductor en un instante, arrancando el motor y saliendo a la carretera.

— Gracias por traerme aquí contigo, — dije en voz baja, deslizando mi mano en la suya. — Fue maravilloso.

Edward sonrió y apretó mi mano.

* * *

— ¡Están en casa! — lloró Esme, apenas tuve tiempo de poner las cajas en el suelo antes de que ella me abrazara con fuerza. — ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

— Fue genial, — dije sinceramente.

— Bella decidió que era un buen momento para volver a llenar su provisión de libros, — dijo Edward secamente, cargándolos en las cajas. Le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña y él me guiño un ojo.

— Y Edward decidió que era un buen momento para renovar su colección de música, — me burle, apuntando a la caja que Carlisle estaba metiendo a la casa.

— Me di cuenta, — resoplo Carlisle, dejando la caja en el piso. Edward se encogió de hombros y Carlisle le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Están Rosalie y Emmet de vuelta? — pregunte. Tan pronto como la pregunta salió de mi boca, una enorme figura me elevo en el aire y dio grandes círculos por toda la habitación conmigo al vuelo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Nunca vas a creer lo maravilloso que es Europa! — cantó Emmet, poniéndome en el suelo.

— Fue hermoso, — agregó Rosalie, abrazándome. — ¿Qué tal Chicago?

— Borracho, — dijo Edward echándose a reír. — ¡Bares en todas partes!

— ¡Rose, vamos _ahí_!

— Emmet, somos vampiros, no nos podemos emborrachar. Seguramente tendrías que devolverlo, — suspiro Rosalie.

— Eso es lo que solía ocurrir cuando bebía, así que no es una gran diferencia. — Emmet le dio un codazo a Edward en el intestino. — Sabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad, Edward?

— No. Nunca he estado borracho, — dijo Edward.

— Yo tampoco, — dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Ni yo, — agrego Carlisle, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No me gustaba el alcohol, — dijo Esme sacudiendo la cabeza.

Emmet miro a cada uno de nosotros con incredulidad. — ¡¿Están _bromeando_?

* * *

— Edward, tan solo cazamos ayer. No tengo sed, — proteste, pero continué corriendo con él de cualquier forma. Edward solo corrió mas rápido, acelere. — ¿Estamos compitiendo?

— Si quieres.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué esta pasando? — llore, deteniéndome finalmente. Crucé los brazos en el pecho y refunfuñe.

Edward suspiro y volvió corriendo hacia mí. — Eres adorable cuando haces pucheros, — dijo, besando mi nariz.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Sígueme.

— Oh. Esta bien. No es como si hubiera estado haciendo eso durante la última _hora,_ — dije con acritud.

Edward rodo los ojos. — Valdrá la pena, espero. — sus ojos se convirtieron en oro líquido, haciendo que mis entrañas temblaran.

_Estúpido sexy vampiro._

— Bien. — Después de unos minutos llegamos a una línea de arboles, y me recibió la vista perfecta del prado. Inmediatamente me tense, esperando a que Quil nos saltara encima e intentara mutilarnos.

— Llame a los lobos antes de tiempo para avisarles que estaríamos cerca, — me aseguro Edward, suponiendo correctamente lo que estaba pensando.

— Oh.

Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro del claro, los dos nos acostamos juntos y miramos las estrellas.

— Es hermoso, ¿verdad? — murmure, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Impresionante, — agregó. Deje mi mano izquierda encima de donde se suponía estaba su corazón, cerré mis ojos y lo escuche inhalar y exhalar. Sentí como jugaba con mis dedos, pero no abrí mis ojos.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm?

— Abre tus ojos, — susurró, soltando mis dedos. Abrí los ojos y lo mire a la cara, con mis ojos cuestionándolo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Notas algo? — Moví mi mano izquierda para levantarme, pero me di cuenta de un pequeño rayo. Moví de nuevo mi mano y el rayo de luz apareció de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunte, trayendo mi mano mas cerca de mi cara. Pude ver como el rayo de luz se hacía mas grande, su forma cada vez mas definida mientras veía el oro tejido alrededor de los diamantes.

_¿Es eso realmente lo que creo que es?_

Efectivamente, un hermoso anillo me devolvió la mirada desde mi dedo anular izquierdo, brillando completamente cuando la luna golpeo toda su perfección.

— Es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, — dijo en voz baja. — Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

Seguí mirando el anillo, sabiendo que si mi corazón latiera estaría a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

¿Estaba Edward _proponiéndose?_

Lo sentí sentándose, y se puso de rodillas frente a mi, tomando mi mano. — Bella, se que tuvimos un comienzo difícil, por decir lo menos. Pero el tiempo que he estado conociéndote me ha servido para darme cuenta de la sorprendente persona que eres, y no puedo imaginarme amando a alguien más. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Un millón de respuestas pasaron por mi mente, pero decidí que lo haría sencillamente, era lo mejor. — Por supuesto, — suspire.

Su rostro se ilumino con alegría, sus ojos prácticamente tan brillantes como el anillo. Me di cuenta de que tenía exactamente la misma expresión en mi cara, y me apresure a darle un beso con el mayor sentimiento que me fue posible. — Te amo, — susurre contra sus labios.

— Por siempre.

_No. No es el ultimo capitulo, aun nos queda uno mas, comenzare con el pronto._

_Sinceramente no me pareció una propuesta muy digna de Edward, pero es lo que la autora quiso hacer con ello._

_Espero sus lindos y bellos reviews, estoy buscando una nueva historia para traducir, si saben de alguna o quieren que haga alguna traducción para ustedes avísenme._

_Tambien, lamento si las lineas que separan las escenas (por decirlo de una forma) no aparecen, se sufre un poco con ellas._

_La/os amooo!_


	17. Chapter 17

NOTA

No saben como detesto las notas de autor, y esta es una nota con la que me siento realmente avergonzada.

No voy a culpar a nadie mas que a mi por esta situación asi que tienen el permiso de enviarme a los Vulturis.

Como sabrán, o tal vez no, el capitulo 17 era el ultimo de esta traducción. Cuando comencé con la traducción, copiaba capitulo por capitulo en mi computadora según el que iba a traducir. Cuando termine el capitulo 16 y lo subí inmediatamente me fui a copiar el 17, pero oh sorpresa, el capitulo ya no estaba, y no solo el capitulo; la historia entera y las otras veinte y muchas historias de la autora: _willowedlilies_, tampoco su perfil estaba ahí.

Todo este tiempo estuve buscando la historia en la Web, pero los lugares en los que también la subieron tienen al igual que yo hasta el capitulo 16 y el fin lo ponen ahí, pero ese, obviamente, no es el final porque Alice y Jasper aun no aparecen ahí. Me siento realmente avergonzada por esto, creo que no volveré a cometer este error. Si alguno de ustedes quiere un medio-resumen del capitulo háganmelo saber y lo subiré, al menos lo que recuerdo.

Espero no estén demasiado molestas por esto.

Y ya que estamos con noticias, pasemos a una menos fatídica. La autora **Enthralled** me concedió el honorable honor de traducir su historia: _**Sacrificios**_. Recién subí el epilogo por si quieren pasar y leer un poco de lo que será esta larga historia de mas de 50 capitulos.

Espero comprendan y no me maten dolorosamente. Saben que los amo a todos. Y realmente agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña y hermosa historia, aunque incompleta. =)

P.D. en cuanto este segura de que leyeron la nota la pasare al final del capitulo 16 ya que las notas de autor no son permitidas. Los amooo!


End file.
